Legend of Zelda: The Forgotten Kingdom
by gregesposito961
Summary: The Forgotten Kingdom follows Link in a brand new world of Castor, where Hyrule is an ancient ruin and Hylians live in an underground city of Charsdon. Link dreams to leave the confines of his hometown to explore the outside world, but may find he gets more then what he bargined for.
1. Chapter 1 - The Simpler Things

"Hold it steady Link!" Sparks flew as a hammer repeatedly swung down on the heated metal that would soon be a sword.

"Im trying Papa!" Link shouted as he struggled to keep the metal in place. "Youre hitting it too hard!"

After five more whacks, Links grip on the metal released and it fell to the floor with a muffled bang, warping and becoming disfigured. Link backed away, ashamed and embarrassed.

"Im sorry i didnt mean to, it was an accident i swear-"

"Link relax!" Seldons voice boomed throughout the workshop. "Its not the end of the world. Lets just take a break and pick up on this tomorrow, yeah?"

Link nodded, still not meeting his fathers eyes. He was about to walk out the door when Seldon called for him to come sit next to him.

"Link, blacksmiths are a dying profession here in Charsdon. With all the wonderful advances our cities inventors are coming up with, theres little use for a blacksmith in this town. Were just barely scraping by as it is. And ever since i lost my arm, things have been an uphil battle for us." He paused for a moment and turned Links face to look at his. "Which is why i need your help here.

"I know that Papa, but there has to be some other way to get by. Like you said, being a blacksmith is only barely keeping us from living on the streets. And soon enough even that wont be enough. And with your missing arm, and the fact that im just no good-"

"Hey!" The sudden outburst from Seldon made Link jump, wide eyed. "I dont EVER want to hear you say youre not good enough. Youre my son. You will always be good enough. Things like this just take practice, which we will get plenty more of tomorrow. Understood?"

Link nodded.

"Good. Now go get cleaned up and go find your mother. Were done here for today but go see if she needs help with anything. Once yourr done there youre free for today."

"Yes Papa," Link sighed, and he slumped out the workshops backdoor.

Link swung open the door to the living quarters of the workshop. Inside he observed his entire life. To couldren where his father made his favorite meals. The chair by the southern window where his mother read him his favorite stories when he was younger. How long would it be before all this was taken away from him? Until their house was taken back by the town bank and his family was living on the streets?

He pushed these thoughts out of his head as he climbed the stairs to his mother's study. Even before he opened the door he could hear his mothers contraptions buzzing and flying about. Cautiously he opened the door to peak inside, and instantly was hit right between the eyes by some sort of flying contraption. Link was knocked back as gears went flying all about the room.

"Link!" His mother shouted as she threw off her goggles and rushed to help him up. "Oh my poor sweet baby im so sorry, i thought the door was locked!"

"Its alright Ma, im use to it" Link laughed rubbing his forehead. "What sort of invention have you concocted for us today?"

Links mother looked at him with sqinted eyes and a tilted head. "Who are you and what have you done with my son?" She asked through a poorly hidden grin. "The real Link would never ask his beloved mother about her insane inventions."

"Ive had a bad day Ma, just humor me for a bit."

"Alright well since you asked, ive begun making a prototype of a machine that will allow normal people to fly through the air!"

"Um, Ma? We already have those. Theyre called hot air balloons. People use them all the time."

Links mother looked flabbergasted. "No not a balloon. Balloons are so slow! Im talking about a fast flying machine with wings, powered by a propeller and -"

Link looked around his mother's study while she rambled on about something called "aerodynamics" and other stuff he has no clue about. Scores of gears and steam pipes lined the walls and desks. Blueprints and skematics of various inventions his mother created lay sprawling across the tables and desks . Some successful, others not. But none were enough to get them out of their current position by making it big. Not that he blamed his mother of course, she did the very best she could, and her inventions helped make chores around the house easier.

"And so i found out that when wind- oh honey youre zoned out, im boring you arent I? Im sorry" his mom spurted, clearly flustered.

"Hey ma thanks for sharing this with me, really. It was interesting. But you seem pretty busy and i dont wanna distract you anymore then i have to. Papa sent me up here to see if you needed help but.."

"Its alright sweetie i appriciate it. Youre a good boy but i think im fine here for now. Run along now and enjoy the rest of the day. Your fathers making pumpkin stew for dinner, so theres something to look foward to" she said with a kiss on the forehead.

Link nodded and pranced down the stairs and out the door. He decided to go to his favorite spot. Charsdon was located almost entirely inside a giant cavern, with giant walls blocking the way out for any unauthorized travelers. But through exploring he found a ledge that almost allowed him to see over the walls and what lay beyond.

"One day, im gonna get out of this town" he thought to himself. "Im gonna go beyond the walls, and find a way to make the money to keep our house. No, ill buy a better house. A bigger one where Ma's study is twice as big and Papa's kitchen can be stocked with the best ingredients."

"One day ill make get there. And my parents will have the life they deserve. If only i could get past those damn walls."

But if Link knew what was going to happen, he would have hopped down off his perch, went back to his home and never thought about it again. But thats not how life works. Link didnt know what was going to happen. The hardships he would soon endure, and the things he would lose along the way. No, instead he looked on, blissfully unaware of the events happening around his little cave dwelling town. But it wouldnt be long before he came to realize just how cruel the world can be.

 **End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Begining

"I've done it!"

Link awoke to the sound of his mother frantically running around the house shouting at the top of her lungs.

"I've done it! I've done it!" She kept shouting over and over again. Link came down the stairs to see her jumping over chairs and tables, flailing her arms, and moving her legs in an odd sort of dance.

Seldon burst into the room from the workshop entrance, a look of worry in his eyes.

"Ivee calm down! Whats happening? What did you do?"

"I've finally done it my love. I've mastered the technology of flight!"

Link rubbed his eyes, still a bit groggy. He glanced at his father who looked just as confused as Link felt.

"Come on," she shouted as she grabbed both of their hands. "I'll show you!"

Ivee rushed her family through the city streets. All around Link were gigantic pipes pushing our towers of steam and smoke. Wires criss-crossed over the city streets, supplying buildings with power. The cavern roof that sheltered the city of Charsdon was so high that hot air balloons were floating through the air, taking commuters to and from work.

All throughout their trip through the city, Links neighbors and the local shop owners kept shouting from their homes and shops.

"Congrats on the new model Ivee!"

"Nice work. Youre definately going to impress the city with this one!"

Link remained confused until he arrived at the airfield. Ivee continued to pull Link and Seldon across the runways and infront of incoming air balloons, completely ignoring airfield safety procedures.

Finally he saw it. A giant vehicle with two wings on either side of some sort of tube with a seat inside of it, with a propeller on the front of it. It was difficult to describe what he was looking at, and the feeling must have shown on his face because his mother spoke up.

"Its what Nepp and i have been working on! Three long years of trial and error and we finally constructed a model that wont fall apart when it takes off! As opposed to the hot air balloons, the propeller is in the front of the device instead of on the back. The propeller, in conjunction with the wings on either side, allow it to lift into the air by controlling currents! Isnt it wonderful!

Link was speachless. He never thought in a thousand years that he would see one of his mothers creations come so far. And for a giant device made of wood to lift into the air in such a fashion, it was unheard of and deemed impossible until just a few moments ago.

"The city mayor and Committee of Scientific Studies have already seen my invention in action! They're coming by the house later to congratulate me. Link honey, take these rupees and go fetch some prime meat from Mr. Pip's market. Bring it home immediately. Your father and i are going home to prepare for the celebration. Nepp and his family are coming by too! I couldnt have done this without them."

Link wanted to stay and look at his mother's invention some more but he knew how much this celebration and this achievement were to her. And not just that, but now this would mean their family would finally stop having to struggle to get by! Any inventor whos inventions are approved and admitted by the Committee of Scientific Advancement were promised a set life and a set income. His father could finally become a cook instead of being forced to be a blacksmith, and his mother would finally recieve the recognition she deserved.

Link got the meat from Mr. Pip and started to head home, but not before recieving a quick congratulations.

"Youre a lucky boy to have such a smart mother and dedicated father. This is the start of a new beginning for your family. I wish you all the best of luck."

Link gave his thanks and he took a quick detour on the way back to gaze upon the things he was never able to afford from the weapon shops or amulet carts. But with his mothers success, that was going to change. He found himself a nice sword, with a purple handguard and a gold jewl in the center. He made a mental note of it and returned home.

While caught up in day dreaming about fighting with that new sword, Link barely noticed the soldiers passing him. He was finally snapped out of it when one of the passing soldiers bumped into him and shoved him to the ground. Link was about to get up and furiously give that soldier a piece of his mind, when he noticed that it wasnt just the one soldier, but several of them, running in the same direction he had been walking.

"What the heck is happening? These guys look like theyre headed the same way i am. They couldn't possibly be headed for..."

Before Link could finish his thought he broke into a sprint. With each turn he took, the more and soldiers Link saw hurrying in the same direction.

"No no no no no. Theres no way theyre headed there. That just wouldn't make any sense."

Finally he turned the corner onto his street and was met by a huge crowd of people infront of his house. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed through the crowd.

"These people are just here for the celebration. I was worried for nothing"

But then he reached the front of the crowd and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes widened as he saw and his mother and father in front of their house, beaten and bloody, sitting on their knees, surrounded by soldiers.

A man exited their house and walked in front of his parents.

"Now!" The mans voice boomed as he addressed the crowd standing before him. The crowd grew silent and he asked a single question.

"Where is the boy?"

 ** _End of Chapter 2_**


	3. Chapter 3 - An Unexpected Turn

An Unexpected Turn

The man apprached the crowd of bystanders and asked once more in his booming voice.

"Where is the boy?"

The crowd was silent. From this distance Link could see the details of the mans face and uniform. He was tall, maybe 6'2, with pale skin and combed brown hair. While tall, he was rather average in stature. He wore a generals uniform, and the 2 stars on his sleeve made it clear he was not one of the important ones. What stood out were his blazing green eyes, that seemed to glow with the kind of evil you can only find in your nightmares. Or maybe it was just Links mind going wild.

With a look of subtle frustration on his face he turned back to Links mother, still knelt on the ground.

"Your associate said you came to his strip at the airfield today with your husband and son. Where is your son?"

Links mother looked up at the man standing over her. Link could now see the extent of the damage to her face. Her left eye was swollen shut and blood dripped from her nose and mouth.

"Look ma'am," said the man as he knelt down to make even eye contact. "I know hes hiding somewhere. And i assure you i will find him. We just want him to join you in your stay at The Capitol. Thats all."

"So you can use him as leverage to force me to turn my inventions into weapons!" Ivee spat back at him.

"The great kingdom of Castor needs your help Mrs. Ivee. Your country has many enemies, and your inventions will help defend your countrymen from invasion and death. To not assist us, and to not weaponize this wonderous mechanism, would make you a traitor to your own people. Is that what you want ma'am?"

"I will not make weapons. My machine was meant to make peoples lives better. To help link the people of the world in a way they never thought possible. Not to spread death and destruction." She spat a spray of blood in his face and looked down again. She would not speak again.

The man bolted upright, and had clearly reached the end of his patience. He barked an order to two of his soldiers, and the forced Seldon and Ivee to their feet. Link noticed some guards had breast plates with faded red paint on them, with a boars head engravedin the center.

"Citizens and Soldiers of Charsdon. I will offer you one chance. Surender the boy to us so that he may accompany his family to the Capitol to live the life of comfort and riches that his mothers invention has promised him. If the boy is not handed to us," he gestured to the guard holding Seldon and ushered him foward "we will chop off this mans arm. Hes already lost one, i think we should balance him out, yes? If he is still not surrendered to us, then well chop off his legs. And then finally his head."

The crowd began to murmer and look around. A soldier stepped foward. A young man, only a little older then Link himself. His breat plate was the nornal grey steel. No paint, and he had a gear insignia in the center. His spear was shaking in his hands, but he held it out all the same.

"I.. we... the city watch of Charsdon will not... allow this. We will not allow you to abduct one of our citizens."

To Links surprise, the general let out a booming laugh. A laugh that went on for an uncomfortablly long time.

"You wont 'allow' us!?" He shouted, wiping tears from his eyes, still giggling. "Standing before you is a traitor and a disgraced knight! The fact that either of them is still alive is proof of just how merciful we are! And we dont need you to allow to to do anything. The order to bring this traitor to the Capitol comes directly from the king himself! Now, i will not ask again, where is the boy!!"

The crowd began to fidget and shout. Everyone seemed confused. Through the crowd, somehow, Link made eye contact with his father. He couldnt know for sure, but he seemed to be looking directly at him. Then Sledons gaze shifted upwards, and a faint, sad smile appeared on his face.

Before Link could turn around to see what his father saw, Seldon suddenly rammed into the nearest guard and grabbed their sword. He began to hack at the next nearest guard. With only one hand, he was easily subdued, but his efforts were enough to turn the slight confusion and murmuring into an uproar. The crowd suddenly lost control and everyone surfed foward, in what seemed like an effort to attack the red chested soldiers and the general.

The soldiers thrust their spears into the bellies and heads of the townsfolk, keeping them at bay. The general, realizing he had lost control of the situation, barked at his men to grab Ivee and get her out.

"Well find the boy later!"

"Sir what about this one" one of the soldiers shouted, as he tried to restrain the struggling Seldon."

"Forget that one. He'll be too much trouble. We need to leave now. Kill him."

Link panicked, and he began to sprint foward, but before he got even three feet, he felt a fierce thud on the back of his head and he was knocked to the ground. He could feel himself being picked up and carried away, and his vision was going black and blurry. Through the chaos and pain, he looked to his father, who was looking at him too. Link saw through the blood and dirt, before his eyes closed, the soft smile of his father, bidding him farewell.

And the last thing Link saw, before his eyes closed for good, was a spear shoved through his fathers chest, and his body fall to the ground.

 ** _End of Chapter 3_**


	4. Chapter 4 - Escape

When Link finally came to, he was laying in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. His head rang as he tried to sit up, and rang even more as he was pushed back down onto the bed.

"You shouldnt get up so fast. I hit you pretty hard and you need to take your time"

Link looked to his right towards the source of the voice, and to his surprise he saw Nepp, his mothers coworkers, and the man who helped her with her new invention. His face brought back an immediate flashback to earlier that day before all hell had broken loose.

"Your associate said you came to his strip today with your husband and son.." the generals words echoed in his mind.

Her associate...

Piecing together the puzzle in a matter of milliseconds, Link balls his hands to a fist and jumped up to strike Nepp.

"It was you! You sold her out! You sold US out! You damn coward!"

Link struck Nepps face over and over but eventually Nepp regained control and overpowered. After a brief struggle, Nepp pinned Link to the ground.

"Im a coward huh? They came in here, swords drawn and put their blades to my wife and childrens throats! They told me if i didnt tell them everything i knew they were going to kill my family! I was unarmed! What would YOU have done boy!?"

Link stopped for a moment to process Nepps words. He was right. As much as he didnt want to admit it, he would have done the same thing. He would do anything to protect his family.

"Youre not stupid boy," Nepp said to him. And neither was your father."

Link looked up at him.

"Your father saw you in the crowd. He knew they were going to find you, and do exactly what your mother accused them of doing. So he caused a distraction which allowed me time to get you out of there. I dont think Seldon intended to die, but he knew it was a very high probability that he would."

Link couldnt believe what he was hearing.

"So you're saying my father died because of me?"

"No, your father died because those bastards shoved a spear through his chest. They killed him because he was too much trouble. They want you because you can be easier manipulated and imprisoned. Thats why the general wanted to find you so bad and was quick to kill off your father."

It was all starting to make sense now. Still, this all seemed too sureal to actually be happening.

"Link, they want you because they think youre an easy target. But youre going to prove them wrong."

Link was about to ask what he meant, but almost as if on cue, a man walked in the room. He was a soldier, dressed in Charsdons armor. Link recognized his face. It was the same man who had stood up for his mother.

Nepp leaned in and spoke in a hushed voice. "Youre weak. And you're right about me, im a coward. And your mother has been taken away. You cant stay here in Charadon or theyll find you. So me and Jon here are going to help you escape."

"What am i suppose to do? Theres only one way out, and thats through the front gate, guarded by soldiers."

"No," Jon finally spoke up. "Theres another way. Its a small crevice barely wide enoughto fit a full grown adult, but easily accessible for a child like you."

"I'm not a chi..."

"Shut up boy! We dont have time to waste! Nepp, are his supplies ready?"

Nepp nodded.

"Good," Jon gripped his spear a little tighter and turned towards the open door. "Then lets get going. Get him his supply bag and lets get moving."

Jon was already out the backdoor before Link could ask where he was suppose to go once he was out. Nepp filled him in on the details.

"Your mother and father were close friends with a priest in the next town over. He would come to visit them often here in Charsdon. Im guessing someone your father knew back in his fighting days."

Jon lead them through the back allies of Charsdon as they made their way to this supposed escape. Nepp continued to fill Link in.

"Once you reach the end of the tunnel, youll come out on the south-eastern side of the town. Youll be right next to the outer gate so be careful not to get caught. Once you're out, head to the town of Karnor. Find the "Spinning Gears Tavern." Once you're there youll meet up with the priests daughter, Zelda. Shes about your age so you'll know her when you see her. She doesnt know what full extent of whats happened here, but they know its urgent."

The trio were nearing the edge of the town when a red armored soldier turned the corner and spotted them. He was about to yell out for assistance but Jon acted first, throwing his spear so hard he pinned the soldier through the neck, to the back of the alley wall.

Link noted that as nervous as this soldier, Jon, was when he stood up to the general, he was still a skilled soldier, capable of thinking fast.

They finally reached the end of their journey. There was a small hole where the giant walls of Charadons gates met with the natural stone walls of the giant cavern. Now Link could see what Jon meant. It was just barely wider then he was, and there was no way any full grown adult could squeeze in there, let alone a soldier in armor.

"How did you find this tunnel" Link asked Nepp.

"I didnt, Jon here did. But thats a story for another time. Right now you need to leave."

"What about you? Wont you get in trouble for helping me?"

"We cant get in trouble if no one finds out, right kid?" Nepp winked back at him. "Now get going. Here tied this bag to your ankle so you can drag it with you"

Link did as he was instructed and got down on all fours and started to enter the small tunnel. Before he went any further, he turned back to Nepp.

"Im sorry... for what i said earlier, i mean. You're not a coward. I understand you did what you had to do."

Nepp smiled, "Its all good kid. No worries."

"Hey!" Jon barked at them in a hushed tone. "The longer we stay here the more chance there is of being discovered. Get a move in a save the sappy goodbye!"

He was right. With a nod to Nepp, Link crawled foward, using a head lamp to light his way.

"Wait, Link one more thing!" Nepp shouted to him throw the tunnel opening. "The outside world, its not like it is here. People are different. I packed a hood for you in that bag. Wear it, and do your best to keep your ears covered. Trust no one except the priest and his daughter."

Keep his ears covered? That didnt make any sense, but they didnt have time to argue. Link turned back to the darkness and began to crawl once more.

The tunnel was small, dark, and damp. What were the odds this tunnel even existed at all? All those years Link spent looking over the walls trying to find a way to leave this town, and he was sitting next to an exit the entire time.

The tunnel was long and winding, and Link suspected maybe this had been a trap. That there was no exit and he was going to die down here. That wouldnt have made any sense of course, but in the stress of the moment, anything could be a possibility. But almost as if to put his irrational fears to rest, Link finally caught a glimps of light. He crawled a bit quicker, eager to get out of this cramped, claustrophobic tunnel.

He reached the end and fell down a couple feet to the ground, landing on his back. When he opened his eyes and looked up, Link couldnt believe what he saw. The sky. Growing up in a giant cavern, Link had never really seen the sky. He caught a glimps every now and then in the crack between the top of the wall and the roof of the cavern, but this was different. For the first time he saw the wide open sky. Thousands of little dots lit up the night as he lay there, awe struck by what he was seeing.

But then reality kicked in and he was back to his mission. He untied his bag from his ankle and swung it onto his back. Careful to stay out of sight, he began making his way south to Karnor. What would he find there? What would he encounter along the way? And who was this priest and this Zelda?

None of these questions would matter if he didnt get a move on. So with one last look behind him, Link staryed south, leaving behind the town he had grown up in, and and the only life he ever knew.

 ** _End of Chapter 4_**


	5. Chapter 5 - Zelda

Link wasted no time getting to cover once he had exited the tunnel. Using the rocks and trees as cover, he crawled away until the cavern that housed Charsdon was lost behind the cliff walls. He walked until the sun came up, and at this point he decided to stop and take a rest.

He wasnt stupid enough to start a fire, but he found a small clearing im the forest for him to snuggle up in. He decided that he would wait until nightfall to continue traveling. He would instead take this time to see what Nepp had given him in his backpack.

He flopped the pack on the ground and unclipped the pouch. Inside was a variety of items. A dark blue hood with a short cape attached. Link rememebered that Nepp told him to cover his ears. That didnt make a lick of sense to him, but he did it anyway. After swinging the cape over his shoulders and flicking the hood over his head, he searched on. Large amounts of bagged food and water, which explained the weight. A map of Castor, which upon seeing, Link realized he desperately needed. He had no idea where he was going.

Lastly, down at the very bottom, was a small bar. Atleast until he noticed it looked more like a sword hilt, except... there was no blade attached? There was a note wrapped around it. He unfolded the paper and read:

"Link. This is a pocket blade. It's outlawed in Charadon but i managed to get my hands on one. If you flip the switch on the hilt, a blade will shoot out. Its not very much use in a sword fight, but it has other uses. Dont break it boy"

Link looked for the switch, found it, and flipped it. As the note promised, a blade shot out of the opening above the hilt with a puff of steam. Whoever wrote the note, Nepp he guessed, was right. This thing would never hild up in a sword fight. But it could be used to get him out of a pickle if he needed to.

He looked a little more and found a few more scraps of food. Once everything was counted and organized, he shoved it all back into the bag and looked up. Even through the trees he could see the sky. He was still awestruck by it. Growing up inside a giant cavern, the sky was something he was unfamiliar with. As were the trees and bushes. Everything in Charsdon was hard and cold. Hardly any plant life. But out here, there didnt seem to be an end to it. It was a little overwelming.

As Link was lost in thought about the sky, and all the new wonders he was experiencing, a bush rustled in the distance. He shot up, confused. Then realizing what an idiot move that was, exposing himself, he dove back to the ground on high alert. Through the bushes he could see something moving. He saw a glint and a glimmer, as the sun shone off a reflective surface. And despite all the things Link had seen the past few days, this one was the most unbelievable.

It was a metal man. No, not just metal. It was a brown, copper man, creaking through the woods. Gears spun inside its torso as small puffs of smoke shot out of the pipes sticking out of its back. Long, but lanky arms and legs lumbered on. Its eyes glowed a dim green color, as it scanned its surroundings. It looked insanely top heavy, so how it was able yo move around without falling over was beyond him. The thing looked ridiculous.

[IMG=QZJ]

Without warning, Link let out a loud sneeze. He dug his body into the dirt scared for his life, that hed just given himself away, but the copper man didnt alter its course. It just kept walking, until it was out of sight.

Link sat back up, his heart pounding.

"What WAS the thing?" He thought to himself. As intruiged as he was, he wasnt going wait around for that thing to come back. He put his backpack back on, made sure his hood was secure, he started trudging through the bushes. He was just going to have to risk going in the daylight, and hope no one saw him.

Easier said then done. Trying to keep a low profile while tripping over himself was near impossible. Just when he could see the edge of the forest, and the plains beyond, he felt something hard hit his shoulder. It gripped him and spun him around, and to Links astonishment, it was the copper man.

Link had been so focused on trying to move quietly, he hadnt even noticed a giant creaking man approaching behind him. How could he have been such an idiot!? Using only one hand, it gripped Links shoulder even tighter, picked him up and slammed him on the ground. Through the dust, he reached for his pocket blade, but was stopped when the machine slammed its foot down on Links wrist. Then it stopped moving, and Link could simple lay there.

Link was helpless, as the metal man bent down and moved what could only be assumed was its face, so close to Links he could see his own reflection in its dimly lit eyes.

It was over.

The metal man scanned Links face, as if looking for something. Link tried to move away but his struggle only made his hood slip off his head and he was pushed back into the dirt. Finally the thing moved and stood up. Then then it... spoke?

"Confirmed. Hylian. Apologies for the inconvenience. Have a nice day."

His voice was seemed to echo, and it gave a slight pause after every word it spoke. Only it wasnt exactly speaking. The voice was coming from this machine, but not from its mouth, making Link think the mouth was only for decorative purposes.

Without another word, the metal man turned and walked away through the bushes and lumbered out of sight. Link remained laying there, confused. What the hell was a Hylian? And why did it think Link was one?

Still in shock and confusion, Link finally dragged himself out of the dirt, threw his hood back on, and exited the forest. He kept rubbing his wrist where that machine had stomped on it. Fortunately it wasnt broken, but it was badly bruised and hurt to move too much. Luckily this wouldn't be a problem as the rest of the journey to Karnor was uneventful. Not that he was complaining of course. It took Link about another two days of nonstop walking to get there. All around him he saw wonderous things. The hot air balloons he saw in Charadon dotted the sky, much higher then hed ever seen before. New animals wandering thr plains and little patches of wooded areas. He had never felt so free in his entire life.

But the freedom was daunting, and terrifting. It made him feel vulnerable to be out in such an open space. And whenever he would get too excited, or too amazed, he would be brought back to Charadon, and brought back to the moment of his father death. The scene replayed itself in his head atleast a hundred times a day. It was something he would never be able to forget. At night, when he had nothing to distract himself with, the scene of that spear being shoved through his fathers chest would replay over and over, and he would see the image of his mothers bloddy, beaten face as clear as day... he would cry himself to sleep.

Finally, after days of hiking, hiding from passing caravans, and eating canned beans and berries, Link finally crested the hill that overlooked the town of Karnor. And Link filled with a sense of unbelievable... disappointment.

What lay before him was one of the most underwhelming sights hed ever seen in his life. The town was maybe 1/10th the size of Charadon. There were no tall towers or buildings, no lamp posts or paved roads. Instead there were small shacks and unremarkable buildings, connected by dirt roads. On the far side of town, Link could see a bell tower rising over the roof tops, which he could only guess belonged to the church where the priest lived. But Link wasnt headed there, he was headed to the Spinning Gears Tavern, to meet this girl, Zelda.

He waited until nightfall before entering the town. The absence of any walls or gates made enterting the town easier then previously expected. There were no guards, no check points. He simply... walked in?

He browsed the streets, careful to stay in the shadows incase anyone was still awake and wondering the town at this hour. Because of the towns small size, he only had to spend a couple minutes searching for the Spinning Gears, and when he did, he was just as underwlemed as he was seeing the town for the first time.

It was a small, dinky establishment, with the tavern sign, a small gear floating in a glass, hung from a single chain, broken.

Link took a deep breath, took a firm grip on his pocket blade, and pushed open the door.

Inside was dimly lit, and there were only 3 people sitting inside. Two men and a woman. This Zelda obviously wasnt sitting with the two men, so he tried the woman on the far right of thr tavern.

"E... excuse me. Are you... Zelda...?" He stammered.

The woman had maroon, wavy hair, and pale skin. Freckles dotted her nose and cheeks. She wore a revealing dress, that exposed too much skin for Link to be comfortable with.

"Depends whos askin hun." She replied through her sips of... whatever was in her glass. "You one of her nerdy little friends trying to return one of her books?"

"No...?"

"You that little creep Lorenzo who keeps following her home?"

"Wha.. NO!"

"Good. Thats not gonna end well for him," she chuckled as she put her drink down. "The names Telma. Definately not who youre looking for, but id be happy to keep you company while you wait" she winked.

"Look ma'am, I... i really just need to find Zelda. Its important. Please." Link was nearing the end of his patience.

"Alright fine babe, she- oh shes right there!"

Link turned just in time to see someone crash through the door of the tavern. It was difficult to comprehend what he was seeing, but there was no mistake. A boy, atleast twice the size of Link, was flailing and jumping around. On his back was a small shape, but after focusing hard enough he could see it was a girl, wilding pounding on this boys head.

"I told you to stop following me Lorenzo! The girl shouted."

"Im sorry! Im sorry i really wasnt this time, i was just coming here to walk my dad home!"

The girl didnt stop wailing on the poor boy. This went on for a couple more seconds before one of the men drinking on the other side of thr tavern got up and tried to intervine

"Easy there Zeldy, Lory is tellin' the truth! After a couple of drinks, his ma sends him over to make surr i dont get lost on me way home! He said through a huge smile and a loud chuckle.

The girl stopped momentarily and looked at the gentleman, who was apparently the boys father. Zelda hopped off and stormed over to the man. At first Link thought she was going to start fighting him too. But instead she just got in his face and pointed her finger at him.

"Tell your little twerp son to stop following me. Next time i catch him, I'm gonna put him in a choke hold 'till he passes out and throw him to the wolves!"

The man stood for a second, and then let out a booming laugh.

"HA!" Better watch yourself Lory! This girl ain't no joke! Shes a feisty one! But I'd do what she says boy. C'mon, quit being a little weirdo and help me home. Your ma said shes makin' beef stew for dinner. Cant miss that!"

The boy walked over to his father, clearly embarrassed, and threw his fathers arm over his shoulders and guided him out of the tavern.

The girl composed herself, smoothed out her dress, and walked over to Link with a stern look on her face. No, not to Link, to Telma.

"Telma, you need to kick that creep bucket outta here from now on! He and his son are pigs! I-"

"Zel, you gotta visitor here lookin' for ya" Telma pointed to Link.

The girl spun around and got right in Links face.

"You must be the boy my father sent me here to meet. Ive been in here every night for the past three night! Youre late you idiot! But what else could i expect from your kind."

"Are you..." Link was almost too scared to speak. If the insane beating hadnt scared him, the piercing gaze of her intense sapphire eyes would have been enough to do so.

"Yeah, yeah you're in the right place. I'm Zelda, now lets go already!

 ** _End of Chapter 5_**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Truth of this World

Zeldas grip on Links hand didnt loosen the entire time she led him through the town. Any attempt he made to speak to her was met by a hissing "Shut up!" Or a smack to the side of the head. He didnt really know who the girl was, but he could already tell he didnt like her, and doubted he ever would.

At first Link thought she was leading him to the church that he has spotted earlier. However when they got a street away, she made a sharp left and led him to a small, two story house several yards away from the church itself. She turned back to look at him.

"What? You didnt think that just because my father is a priest that we lived in the church 24 hours a day, did you?" She scoffed.

"Well... we dont exectly have churches where im from so-"

"Pfft, im not surprised. What need would your kind have for religion anyway?"

There she went again. Saying things like 'your kind.' What did she mean his kind?

Finally, she led Link to what could only be her home. Her aggressive demenour suddenly relaxed, and she turned to Link.

"Youre about to meet my father now." She pointed her finger right in Links face. "Be respectful"

He nodded nervously, and followed her into her home. Inside was a simple design. He walked right into the kitchen, and just past that was a staircase on the left leading up, and to the back right, a small living room. The house was mostly clean with the only notable exception being the scores of books and papers littered around the house.

At the dining table was a small, elderly man. Bald on top, but more then made up for it with a foot long, bleach white beard. Wrinkles covered his face and body, but the ones around his eyes showed he use to smile quite a lot. His pale orange robe hung loosly from his body.

"Good evening Link. My name is Sahasrahla. Im glad you could finally make it to us. After three days, we were begining to fear the worst. Zelda my dear, please fetch us some tea."

"But father i have studying to-"

"Zelda, we have a guest. Where are your manners?"

"Yes sir." Zelda muttered through her teeth as she looked down. She was clearly not happy with this request.

"Link," the old man beckoned to him to sit down next to him" i know its been a long journey for you. Im going to need the details about what happened in Charsdon. But first things first, how are you feeling?"

Link cocked his head slightly. Of all the things he expected to be asked about, his feelings were not one of them.

"Oh, um... im fine"

There was a loud bang from the kitchen and Zelda spun around and gave Link a terrifying look.

"Uh.. i.. i meant... im doing well,.. s-sir!"

Zelda slowly turned back around to finish pouring the tea and brought it over to the table. She placed a piping hot cup gently in front of her father, taking great care not to spill a drop. Then she proceeded to practically throw Links cup at him, splashing the liquid lava onto his skin, burning him.

"Ow! What the... why are you like this to me!?" Link shot up out of bis seat. Manners be damned, he was confronting this girl. "Ive known you for 20 minutes and you've been nothing but a complete jerk to me! What did i ever do to you!? Why are you in such a bad mood!?"

"Maybe i wouldnt be in such a bad mood if i hadnt had to wait in a dinky, smelly tavern for three days, waiting for some Hylian scum to take their sweet time getting here!"

The two glared at each other until Sahasrahla calmly spoke.

"Zelda, apologize this instant"

"No! I wont apologize to demon spawn like him!"

Link could feel his rage boiling within him. "I'm not a demon! Shut your mouth!

"ENOUGH!" Sahasrahla shot up from his seat and Zelda twisted her head in shock. Link guessed this was not something that happened often. Zelda immediately backed down and sat in her seat, not saying another word.

"Link," Sahasrahla turned to him, his voice calm once again. "How much do you know about the world outside of Charsdon."

Link blushed. He was going to sound stupid, but he had to be honest.

"Nothing, sir."

"Thats what i was afraid of. And Zelda, what do you know about Castor and its history?

Zelda muttered something under her breath.

"Speak up girl, my ears are old and i cant hear as good as i use to"

"I know enough!" Zelda exasperated.

"What do you know?"

"I know that Castor use to be two Kingdoms. Castor and Hyrule. Until one day the Hylians tried to invade and destroy the Castorians, so the Castorian Royal Family wiped them out, and put them in cages where they belong"

Links head was suddebly abuzz with questions, but Zeldas terrifying eyes didnt stray from his once. He felt like her glare could burn through his head and kill him.

"Zelda, my dear, youre a smart girl. Id go so far as to say youre a genious. But like every other child your age, youve conpletely fallen victim to Castorian propaganda. I dont blame you. This is my fault entirely. I always meant to sit you down and have this conversation with you, but i could never find the time."

Sahasrahla got up and went to another room. When he returned he was carrying an old book. He slammed it down onto the table, startling both Link and Zelda. "Until now."

"Father, what is this?" Zelda looked confused. "Ive never seen this book before?"

"Thats because i kept it hidden away. Until the day that you were ready. What you see here, is the only book of its kind left in this land. Its writer was discovered, and hanged, and his other copies were burned. However, this one survived, and its contents are enough to have all three of us executed."

Link and Zelda looked at each other. Their angry, strong fronts now gave way to a look of worry they both shared.

"Its time you learned." He said softly, pushing the book towards the two children.

"Learned what, father?"

"The true history of this world"

Sahasrahla opened the book for Link and Zelda to see

"The shaping of the world we know today began 200 years ago. Long ago, the great Kingdoms of Hyrule and Castor lived side by side, prospering off a mutual relationship. Hyrule took the west, Castor took the east."

"In the west, the Hylians produced advanced technology to help their kingdom prosper. Alongside them were their loyal companions, the Sheikah Tribe. The Sheikah performed all kinda of miracles and duties. They were the Hylian Royal Families personal body guard, and were responsible for all the scientific advancements being produced."

Zelda spoke out, cutting off her ger father.

"Wait, the Sheikah? Why have the history books never mentioned-"

"Quiet Zelda! Listen. All will be explained." He continued.

"After awhile, the Hylians began to grow arrogant. The started treating the Sheikah like servants, and slaves, instead of loyal allies. This angered many of the Sheikah tribe, but not enough to break away from Hyrule. Not yet anyway."

"The turning point was when the king ordered the Sheikah to take their soldiers and technology, and invade part of Castor and seize some of its land. The Shiekah put in charge of this refused, and as a result, were sentenced to death. This was the spark that started the Sheikah Uprising."

"Fed up with being treated like slaves and seeing their tribesman executed, a fraction of the Sheikah broke away from the main tribe and formed the Yiga Clan."

"Yiga?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Yiga is the ancient Hylian word for 'traitor.' The Yiga abandoned Hyrule and allied themselves with Castor. Castor was already at odds with Hyrule over petty labd dusputes and accusations on both sides. So the Yiga used this opportunity to get their revenge on the Hylians."

"You see, the Sheikah were the ones who built the advanced technology and weapons used to protect Hyrule. Autonomous machines like Guardians, Copper Soldiers, and a variety of mechanical beasts. These were meant to protect Hyrule from invaders and be used in their own invasion. However, the Yiga turned the machines against their former masters."

With the full force of the Castorian military, the Yiga led their forces into Hyrule with their advanced weapons and machines leading the charge. Millions of Hylian lives were lost. Slain by soldiers or blown apart by technology."

"The Sheikah loyalists and the Hylians fought back using their own technology, but it was too late. The Hylian capitol was in flames, and the remaining Sheikah loyalists were executed, along with the entirety of the Royal Family. The Yiga and the Kingdom of Castor became the ultimate power on the continent."

"After the war, the giant wall known now days as 'The Brink' was built to keep the remaining Hylians from fleeing, and to keep the mechanical beasts at bay and away from Castors civilians. Anyone left on the west side of the wall was either killed off by the robotic beats or Guardians. And the Hylians who had been in Castor before the war began were rounded up and placed in prisons throughout the kingdom."

"All traces of Hyrule were destroyed and any info on the kingdomwas burned. The only mention of Hyrule was what the Castorian Royal Family permits to be taught in school. But no one knows that the Yiga and the Castorian Royal Family are still working together to this day"

Sahasrahla turned to look at Link directly.

"After 100 years passed, and the tensions decreased, the Castorians allowed the Hylians to be transfered from their varrious prisons and allowed to live in an internment zone hidden under the mountains of the Daruk Mountain Range. They would be allowed to have their own society, economy, and lives, so long as they remained within the walls of the internment zone."

"Link, youre a Hylian. Your mother was Hylian, and so the blood of that race flows through your vains. I know you have done nothing wrong. Youre just a boy, and you shouldnt be punished for yout ancestors actions," Sahasrahla stole a glance at Zelda, who et his gaze just as intensely as she met Links earlier. "But the majority of the people in this kingdom hate your kind, and want to see you all wiped out"

"If thats the case, then why are any Hylians still alive today? Link asked.

"Thats the big secret. Nobody knows why the situation changed 100 years ago, despite most of the population not being happy with it."

"But one thing is certain Link, you CANNOT be discovered by any means, or you will be executed. All of us will.

Link took a big gulp. Today was not going as he had planned. Zelda seemed to be nervous as well, though her nerves seemed to be mixed with anger and confusion.

"Do you understand now Link? Youre part of a persecuted race. The entire kingdom wants you dead."

 ** _End of Chapter 6_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Silent Princess

Sahasrahla closed the book as Link pondered what he had just been told. This is what Nepp had meant when he said the outside world was different. The whole world wanted him dead...

"So my town, my whole life... was all just a lie? Thise walls and guards werent there to protect us. They were there to keep us in... to protect everyone else."

Tears started to well in Links eyes, and he balled his first so tight his knuckles turned white.

"No, this is impossible!" He shot up out of his chair, and turned to face Sahasrahla directly. "If this was all true then what about my father huh!? He wasnt a Hylian! He didnt have these supposed 'Hylian features' and he even served in Castors military! He was a damn war hero! Why was he there in Charsdon if it was meant only as a place for 'Hylian scum' like us!?"

Despite Links outburst, Sahasrala remained quiet. Even Zelda sat there quietly, not saying a word, a subtle look of fear and pity in her eyes.

"Because," he said spoke so softly he almost couldnt hear him, despite the room being completely silent. "He wasnt guilty of being a Hylian. He was found guilty of loving one."

Links eyes widened and his stomach lurched.

"What-"

"Your father was indeed a member of Castors Army. He fought in the Great Lynel Wars before you were born. After the fighting ended, he was a decorated war hero and as reward, he was tasked with the easy job of a light guard duty in Charsdon. Thats where he met your mother and the two fell in love. Ill never know why Seldon fell for Ivee, but i do know that they were married in secret, by me."

Sahasrahla got up and walked over to Link.

"Eventually, they were discovered by another guard in Charsdon after Seldon was caught escorting Ivee back from the local doctors and brought to trial. It was revealed to the panel of judges that Ivee was pregnant, so Seldon was offered a choice. Because of his decorated military history and heroics in the Lynel Wars, he would be forgiven by the Castorian Royal Family and be transfered to another location. However, Ivee and her child would have to be 'put down'."

"It should come as no surprise that Seldon rejected this offer and chose to stay with Ivee. However now, as punishment, he would be disgraced and stripped of his knighthood, titles, and awards, and his Castorian citizenship was revoked. They took his right arm, his fighting arm, and told him if he loved Charadon and its people so much, he could live out the rest of his days there."

A huge lump formed in Links throat. He couldnt speak, he could barely even think. This couldnt be happening.

"This is all my fault then. Things would be better if i had just never been born! They wouldnt have been caught and my father wouldnt have lost his arm, and he wouldnt have had to die to protect me!"

Zelda finally broke her silence. "Link-" She began to get up and reach across the table to grab Links hand, but he hit her hand away.

"Shut up! Ive heard enough from you! You kept calling me scum, and said my kind belonged in cages. You thought i was a pathetic excuse of a person, and it turns out you were right! Congratulations! Youre a damn genious!"

Link could tell he was crossing the line. But he didnt care. What did it matter of this girl, and the rest of the world hated him anyway?

"I-" Link never finished his statement because his vision was suddenly blurry and red. The last thing he remembered before he passed out was Zelda and Sahasrahla running to catch him.

When he woke, it was still night time. His vision was still a little blurry but other then that he was just fine. It reminded him of when he woke up next to Nepp back in Charsdon, right after his life changed forever. Link hoped this was a habbit that would not be repeated again.

He looked to his left and saw Zelda sitting in a chair next to him. She was holding something in her hands. When she saw him staring at her, she spoke up.

"Dont say anything. You passed out lastnight, im guessing from shock. You were out all day. Look i... um.."

Zelda was blushing and couldnt stop stuttering over her own words. This behavior was unusual, Link thought to himself, but atleast she wasnt yelling at him.

"Link i, uh, i didnt know about your father. No one told me the whole situation. I... dammit. Just here, take this okay?"

Her face was bright red now and she handed him a flower. A bright blue plant that seemed to glow in the dim light. Link was confused but took it cautiously.

"Um... thanks?"

Zelda stood up and quickly walked out of the room and not soon after Sahasrahla walked in. He looked at Link looking confused at the flower he twirled in his hand.

"Thats the closest she'll ever come to saying shes sorry, you know."

Link looked up and Sahasrahla came to sit in the chair Zelda has previously sat in.

"Its called a Silent Princess. It use to be an endangered species but it has since made a triumphant return. Rumors are it came from Hyrule originally, so most people in Castor dont grow them, and stamp them out when they see them. However, Zelda has taken a liking to them. Its her favorite flower, and whenever she has to say shes sorry, she just gives them that flower and the message is understood. Anyone who knows Zelda knows what it means.

Link looked down at the flower in his hands.

"Youre being serious right now, arent you?"

"Yes sir i am i dont think ive heard Zelda say shes sorry since the day she started talking." Sahasrahla smiled. " Zeldas a smart girl. Arrogant at times though. She thinks shes smarter then the rest of thr world combined and she can be infuriating to live with or talk to. But she knows when shes messed up, and she knows when to apologize and she will always try to make up for her mistakes."

"No hard feelings sir. Knowing what i know now, i deserve how she treated me."

"No Link dont you see? Thats the point! Thats why i showed you that book, and told you everything i did. Yes, maybe your ancestors made some mistakes. But are you your ancestors? Are you 200 years old? No youre not. There are few now days who were even alive back then. Why are people today being punished for what others did two centuries ago?"

Link cocked his head. It was a fair question, although he wasnt sure where he was going with it.

"But what am i suppose to do sir? Im just one kid, against an entire world who wants me dead. What difference could i possibly make for my people? For everyone still stuck in Charsdon?"

Sahasrahla puthis hand on Links shoulder and stared him in the eyes.

"Sometimes, all it takes is one person, determined to make a difference. One kid, who wants to change the world for the better. The Hylians accomplished great things. But they grew arrogant and brought about their own downfall. But Link, i believe you can do better. You can learn from their mistakes, and shape a better future for you and your people."

Links haw hung open, awe struck. "But HOW sir? Ive only been outside Charsdon for three days!"

"People have achieved more in worse conditions. Go to the Capitol. Save your mother, and save your people. I cannot tell you how to do this. That you must figure out on your own. But i believe you can do it."

Sahasrahla smiled, and for the first time in what felt like forever, Link felt a small shimmer of happiness and hope inside him. But like everything else recently, that too vanished almost as quickly as it appeared, when Link heard Zelda shout from the kitchen.

"Get out of my house! I swear ill kill you this time!"

"Stop im try to h-" the familiar voice was cut short by a thud and a short choking sound. Link eyes widened, and he sprinted down stairs, while Sahasrahla followed close behind. When Link reached the bottom floor and ran into the kitchen, Link saw Zelda in the ground, holding someone in a choke hold. It was Lorenzo, from the tavern. Next to him lay a sword and a broken chair. A couple books and shattered pots lay close by as well.

Lorenzo tried to speak but Zelda kept his hold on him. "I meant what i said Lory! Im gonna throw you to the wolves this time!"

"Wait Zelda!" Link shouted, "Hes trying to say something, let him speak!"

Zelda glared at Link then at Lorenzo, but eventually loosened her grip. It took a couple tries, but Lorenzo finally managed to speak.

"You all need to leave." He choked.

"Theyre coming!"

"Whos coming?" Link shouted at the struggling Lorenzo in Zeldas grasp.

"The... whole... grrrjf... town!"

Link looked at Zelda, who squeezed harder before he has a chance to speak again. The the two looked back at Sahasrahla, who nodded for Zelda to release Lorenzo.

"You got two seconds to start explaining Lory!" Zelda sneered at the gasping Lorenzo on the floor as she stood up.

"One of the townsfolk, they said they saw you walking home late at night with a Hylian!"

Zelda was quick to reply. "What makes you think i waa walking with a Hylian? There arent any Hylians around here. Theyre all locked up in Charadon." She glanced at Link.

"I dont know Zel, all i know is my pops told me to come here and make sure you dont slip away while he gathers the town to come here. They're on their way now."

Sahasrahla spoke up from behind them.

"Hes telling the truth. Zelda, we've known Lory since he was born, and you two grew up together. You may not like the lad, but you cant doubt that hes telling the truth."

Zelda looked conflicted, but after several seconds, she nodded. "Didnt do a very good job did you, huh Lory?"

Despite just being almost choked to death, Lorenzo let a small chuckle pass his lips. But his demeanor quickly changed back to its serious front.

"Thats cause i dont wanna keep ya here. I came here to warn ya. To give y'all the time to get out. And i wanna come with ya."

This request seemed to take everyone by surprise. Lorenzo clearly read the feel of the room and continued to explain.

"My pops a drunk. He might put up a friendly front around his friends and the other townsfolk, but at home.. well, im scared to go home a lot of the time. I dont wanna go back. I wanna leave. Find somewhere better then here, away from him.

"What about your mother?" Link asked, slipping his hood back over his head.

"She aint much better then my pops. Sometimes shes worse. Please, Zelda. I know we dont got the most pleasant past. But im askin' ya to forgive me. Please, let me come with you."

Tears started to form in Lorenzos eyes, as he pleaded for Zelda to take him away from this so called home. Before Zelda could respond, Link spoke up.

"Alright Lorenzo. You can come." He looked at Zelda. "You dont have to leave too Zelda. You've done more then enough for me, and you sir. Im eternally grateful, but i dont need anyone else putting themselves in harms way because of me."

Link started towards his bag. " Lorenzo and I will sneak out the back and find our way out of town. You can deny that you were ever here with us and you can go about your lives as usual. It'll be like i was never even here."

Lorenzo looked up at Link, with a concerned look on his face.

"Wait so... youre the Hylian? My friends and familiy always told me Hylians had red skin and demon horns, and walked on all fours. I didnt really believe all that, but i still didnt expect you to look so... normal."

"Sorry to disapoint." Link cracked the tiniest of smirks

"I dont know how comfortable i am traveling with a Hylian," Lorenzp paused, as if thinking the possibilities over in his head. After a few moments he spoke again. "But i guess whatever it takes to leave this place, i gotta take it."

"Alright its settled," Link said with a nee sort of confidence behind his words, "lets head out before that mob gets here." He turned to Zelda and Sahasrahla before exiting. "Thank you for everything. Please be safe." And with that he left the house with Lorenzo close behind him. Neither wanting to leave but knowing they had to before it was too late.

It felt odd to Link, leaving Zelda behind. She had been so mean to him at first but he saw something else in her too. Something he couldnt quite explain. And leaving her behind felt like a mistake. But he shrugged those thoughts to the back of his head, and snuck through the back ally. He was once again sneaking out of a town where he was a wanted man.

But atleast he wasnt alone this time. Link and Lorenzo continued through the allies, into the night.

It wasnt long before they ran into their first obstacle. Somehow, the two had gotten twisted around, and ended up deeper into the town, rather then away from it. Link turned back to Lorenzo.

"What the hell Lorenzo! I thought we were headed out! Why did we get so turned around?"

"Im sorry, i just wasn't paying attention. I figured you knew where you was goin'!"

"I literally just got here! I dont know this place at all i figured you would have told me i was going the wrong way!"

"Yeah well-"

Their arguing was cut short when they rounded a corner and ran right into a man holding a torch, with a stern angry look on his face.

"Lory! I thought your pops sent you to keep that Hylian devil from escaping before we got to em, what the hell are ya doin all the way over here?"

The man looked at Lorenzo, then at Link, then back again. The man wasnt stupidand easily put two and two together.

"Why you little..." the man charged at Link and swung his torch at his head. He managed to dodge but themiss resulted in him burning the side of Lorenzos face. Lorenzo screamed out in pain and the man hesitated for a moment. Link took this opportunity to grab his pocket blade and activate it, swinging at the man and knocking the torch from his hand.

Without thinking, Link used the alley walls to jump and manuver around the man until he was behind him, and swept his legs out from under him. The man fell to the dirt and Link pounced on him, holding his blade to his throat. Link looked over to check on Lorenzo, but the man took advantage of his carelessness and flipped Link over and wrapped his hands around his throat, knocking his blade from his hand.

This was it. Lorenzo was still on the ground, clutching his face in pain, and there was no one around to get this man off him. Link gasped for breath and he could feel his conciousness slipping away when suddenly the mans hands released their grip on his throat.

The man grunted and suddenly slumped to the ground. Above Link stopd Zelda, in a fight ready stance. She rushed foward and grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the ground. She tried to thank her but his throat was too sore. He managed to get out a pathetic sounding "what are you doing here?"

"Oh come on, you didnt really think I'd let two helpless idiots like you head out all alone did you? Now shut up and follow me" she jogged over to Lorenzo and pulled him up, still grasping his face. "You're headed the wrong way. This way, we have a stop to make on our way out of town"

 ** _End of Chapter 7_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Gearing Up

Zelda didnt let go of Links hand all the way through town. It gave him a sense of deja vu as he recalled a similar situation when he first met her. It seemed like weeks ago, but it was only a couple days. Lorenzo trailed not to far behind, groaning and complaining about his face. Which was understandable now that Link could see the full extent of the burn.

Zelda seemed to he leading them back down a familiar path. They were headed back to the tavern where the two had first met. He couldnt help but wonder what the point was, if the whole town was after them, going to a tavern didnt seem like the smartest move. But as they neared the tavern, Zeldas course took a sharp turn and she led them around back. She reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a small key.

With a *click* she opened the door and hurried them inside. She lit a candle to reveal a small, cluttered room. The three of them almost couldnt fit. Zelda beant down and felt for something on the ground. Link tried to move out of her way but ended up just stepping on her fingers. After a death glare from Zelda, she finally found what she was looking for, and opened a small hatch leading down.

With Zelda was the first down the hole, then Link, and finally Lorenzo. When they finally reached the bottom of the ladder and entered the wooden door before them, they entered a much larger room. A musty scent fell over them as they entered, and Link could see numerous book cases, maps hanging on the walls, and two large chests in the corner. Zelda hurried over to the chests.

"Link, come here. There some stuff in here for you. Well, it wasnt meant for you, but you might as well take it."

Link opened the chest on the right and inside found a dark blue piece of clothing. He held it up and found it was a tunic. He never wore tunics, he thought they looked too much like skirts and it made him embarrassed.

"Why do i have to wear this?" He asked.

"To blend in. Youre a wanted fugitive right now. We all are. We need to blend in and look inconspicuous if were gonna travel."

Link looked down at his tunic again.

"So i understand you have one for you. But why a male tunic?"

Zelda sighed and looked away.

"It was suppose to be for me and the future love of my life. I had always dreamed of finding a nice guy to travel the world with. This wasnt exactly what i had in mind but," she flicked the tip of Links nose, "i guess youll have to do for now."

Lorenzo laughed from behind them.

"Thats the stupidest thing ive ever heard. Sounds more like a fairytale."

Zeldas face got hot red and she spun around to face him.

"And what do you know about anything Lory, huh? You wanna get the other side of your face burned?"

Lorenzo shook his head, still smiling.

Zelda turned back to her chest. Link did the same. Inside was also a small piece of chest armor. Wouldnt do much but it was better then nothing. He turned to Zelda l, and to his surprise she was begining to undress.

"Wha... what are you doing?" Link stammered. He could feel his face heating up.

"Changing into my clothes? Dont be such a child Link. Turn around if it makes you uncomfortable, but you need to change to. Get to it!"

Link did as he was told. He turned around and began to undress. He threw his tunic on as fast as he could, and fastened his belts and buckles. He still felt silly, but if this helped him blend in, then so be it. After it was all said and done, he took his hood and clipped it over his shoulders. He would have to be even more careful now that they were headed out.

"Alright, im good. Now what?" He turned to Zelda to see her finish clasping her armor onto herself, and throwing her outer garb over her shoulder. Her armor was much more intricate, and sported a gear logo on its chest. She looked great.

"Now we head out."

"Hey Zel, what about me?" Lorenzo squeaked.

Zeldas face broke into an arrogant sneer. "Sorry Lory, I don't have anything for you. Youll have to go the way you are. But maybe this'll help with your face." She reached into an ice box on the other side of the room and pulled out some raw meat. "Here, slap this on your face. Itll bring the heat and swelling down, and the burn marks will disapear after awhile."

"Thanks... i guess." Lorenzo mumbled.

"Alright its time to head out. So Link... where are we going?"

Links mind suddenly went blank. He had been so caught up with leaving the house and fighting that man, he had no idea where he was even going or what he was doing. And for the first time. After he shared his concerns with the others, and they all pondered for a bit, Zelda finally spoke.

"Well we cant just barge into the Capitol and demand your mother back. They tool her for a reason and they wont give her up so easily."

"Wait," Link was confused. "How do you know about my mo-"

"I might have an idea" Lorenzo cut him off. In the stories my ma use to tell me when i was younger, she said when the Hylian demons -no offense Link- ruled over Hyrule they possessed a power unlike anything the world had seen at that time. They called it the Triforce."

"Whats a triforce?" Link asked.

"Well, people SAY its three golden triangles that, when gathered together they grant the user any wish they desire" Zelda laughed. "But something like that is completely ridiculous and only fools would believe a story like that."

"Wait a second, three triangles? On the way here, i was attacked by some sort of.. metal man. It had three triangles engraved on its chest, like what you described. And it attacked me until it found out i was a Hylian, then stopped."

Zelda looked at him, then Lorenzo. "So what exactly are you implying?"

"Im saying, maybe these fairytales arent complete fantasy after all. Something like that clearly existed at one time. Maybe its gone now, maybe its complete horse shit, but i think its worth a shot."

"Youre not really suggesting-"

"Yes, i am. Its probably a horrible plan that might get us nowhere at all. But its better then barging into the Capitol and being cut down in seconds." Link stood up a little straighter. "Maybe the story is completely fake. But if its not, it could be exactly what we need to get my mother back, and maybe even free the other Hylians!"

Before Lorenzo could protest to that last statement, Zelda cut him off.

"Alright dingus. We have some maps here that detail Castors landscape, as well of maps of Old Hyrule. I think this mission is a waste of time, but i have nowhere else to go, and if anything, ill get to say i told you so."

Link smiled. He was still unsure, but it was the only real option they had, and he was happy Zelda agreed with him for once about something.

"So its settled then," Link said flipping his hood over his head and hooking his pocket blade onto his belt. "We head west, to Old Hyrule"

Links feet started to ache as the end of the day drew near. It had been about a week since the three of them left Karnor and started to head to Hyrule. Zelda had decided that crossing the valley and heading straight west was too risky, since that area of the country was on high alert looking for Link. Instead she decided they should head east instead, and work their way around the mountains and eventually head north, then finally west.

It was a good plan. A safe one. But it meant a longer travel, and it was starting to wear on them. Even Zelda, who had more endurance then both Link and Lorenzo started to show sigbs of fatigue after a week of nonstop walking through the mountains. Hopefully they would come across some small village or town, but Zelda assured him there were nobe in the area.

Another week passed, and their food supply was begining to run low. Zelda had estimated they were about halfway to the northen most mountain of the range. Which meant they would have to start hunting and gathering food to eat. One night Zelda would catch a rabbit or two, another night Link and Lorenzo would gather enough berries and plants for them all to share. But their stomachs all ached afterwards, desperate for more.

One particular night, Zelda and Link sat by the campfire while Lorenzo took his turn looking for anything edible. Zelda usually went with him, as Lorenzo would often unknowingly find and "sample" toxic berries. Luckily none were enough to cause a reaction more severe then diarrhea, but even that was a problem, as water sources were growijg more scarce, and it made Lorenzo dehydrated.

But Zelda was starting to grow weaker and weaker. Her usual spunky attitude was replaced with simple grunts, shakey hands, and dragging footsteps. The bags ubder her eyes had darkened in the last day or so, and her hair was a tangled mess. Not that Link looked or felt much better. While waiting, Link decided to ask her something he had been waiting to ask for two weeks.

"Hey Zelda?"

She slowly turned her head to look at Link. "Hm?"

"Id been meaning to ask you something. I didnt say anything because inwas just happy to see you again, and it never felt like the right time to ask afterwards. But i need to know, why did you decide to come with us?"

Zelda just furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you have a loving father, a nice home, youre smart and clearly do well in school. Why leave that all behind for someone you thought was a demon not long before we left? I mean nothing to you, and Lorenzo doesnt seem to he high in your list of people you find bearable."

Zelda just looked away and didnt answer for a long time. When she finally spoke, it was little more then a whisper.

"When you were passed out, my father filled me in on everything that happened to you. Thats how i knew about your mother being taken. Thats when i decided i was going to come with you."

"To save my mom? But she doesnt mean anything to you either?" Link replied questioningly.

"No, but she means something to you. And after the things shes done its clear you mean a lot to her too. Not everyone can say their mothers cares about them as much as yours does."

"What do you mean?" Link asked, even though he was starting to piece things together bit by bit.

"Your father died to protect you. And your mother would have done the exact same thing. From when my father told me about her, shes the kind of woman who would travel to the ends of the earth for her child. Mine in the other hand..."

"Wait i thought your mother died when you were young?"

Zelda again furrowed her brow even further. "Why would you think that?"

Link actually couldnt come up with a real answer for that. He had just assumed and never really stopped to think about it. "I dont know."

Zelda let out a slight chuckle, then closed her eyes and sighed.

"No, my mom isnt like your mom. And if im being completely honest with you, I've never actually met her." Her voiced started to shake, and Link could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

"My mother never wanted me. As soon as she gave birth to me and was able to travel, she dumped me on the doorstep of the nearest church she could find and ran. Maybe the thought of raising a daughter scared her. Maybe i just wasnt good enough. What i do know, though, is that ive never seen or spoken to my mother, and i dont think i ever will. How could i bear to look at the woman who abandoned her own child?"

She wiped some tears away from her eyes, and stood up. She started to walk back to her sleeping bag, when Link stopped her.

"Hey Zelda." She stopped and turned to looo at him. "It might not mean a lot, but im glad you're here with us."

She cracked the faintest of smiles, before turning back to her sleeping bag. She layed down, and didnt move for the rest of the night.

The next morning didnt come quite as they expected. An hour before the sun rose, and the night was still dark, Link woke up with a start. He looked around him, wondering what caused him to bolt up so fast.

As if to answer his suspicion, something jumped out of the bushes, snapping a skinny tree and branches as it leaped.

Link wasted no time, whatever this thing was, it went straight for a sleeping Zelda. Link could see its silhouette against rhe trees, despite how dark it was. It was some sort of beast, moving ob all fours. It looked like some sort of wolf, only much bigger then the ones Zelda told him about. It had grabbed Zelda by her tunic and began violently shaking her back and forth.

Her screams and the monsters growling were enough to finally awaken Lorenzo, who had passed out in a pile of berries he collect the night before.

With out a second though, Link activated his pocket blade and rushed the beast. To hurt surprise, he heard a sharp metallic noice as his blade made impact. Not even begining to wonder what he was up against, he switched from slicing to stabbing. Even still, it wasnt enough to stop it. He had to do something. Zelda began to blindly wail on the creature but was realizing the same thing he had moments earlier.

He had to do something. He had to save Zelda. She had saved his sorry ass so many times and he was going to let her down at the first sign of danger?

Suddenly he felt his stomach lurch, and his body tensed. He felt his muscles tighten, and his sense of focus increased to near superhuman levels. He gripped his blade so hard, he was afraid he was going to break it. And without thinking shoved downwards so hard the tip of his blade somehow pierced the metal shell of the monster, and resurfaced on the bottom of its belly, cause the beast to stop and shudder.

It released its grip on Zelda and began to sputter and glitch out. Zelda crawled away and the thing collapsed before them. The strength Link had felt just seconds before suddenly left and he was left shaking and barely being able to stand. Lorenzo, he came out from his hiding spot behind a nearby tree and lit one of the lanterns.

Together they gathered around the fallen machine, and gaped at its ferocity. Despite being dead, it still scared them to approach.

It was a metal beast alright, but not a wolf. Some unknown creature. With sharp claws on all four paws and two sets of metal teeth in its mouth. Looking at how think its outer shell, Link couldnt figure out how he managed to peirce it. But the most surprising thing was the material. It was made of the same type of copper that the metal man was made of, outside Charsdon.

Link looked over at Zelda and rushed to her to see how injured she was. Aside from a few scratches and some whiplash, she was miraculously okay. She looked at him and wraped her arms around him in the tighest hig he had ever been given.

He hugged her back and they stayed there in each others grasp until the sun rose.

 ** _End of Chapter 8_**


	9. Chapter 9 - A New Ally

The next day, Zeldas attitude turned around regarding Link. They were all still starving and weak, but she made an attempt to talk to Link, and they even shared a few laughs together. Link supposed this was due to him saving her lastnight. A near death experience could do that to someone.

However, despite her attitude improving greatly, it did nothing to improve their current situation. While they were still about a week away from the nearest major city, Rangor, they were attenpting to locate one of the nearby villages shown on the map. But the map must have been out dated, or the village was incredibly hard to find, because they couldnt spot it no matter how much they looked. It wasnt looking good for their situation.

The next day, Lorenzo couldnt take it anymore. He stumbled and fell, and didnt move. He wasnt dead, but he couldnt walk anymore. Hos legs were too weak. Together, Link and Zelda stealed themselves for the challenge they were about to thrust on themselves. As difficult as it would be, they couldn't just leave him here, so they each took one of Lorenzos arms and began to carry him over their shoulders.

But Link and Zelda were nearing the same state as Lorenzo, and wouldnt make it very far. Maybe they would have to leave him...

Just as Links knees were about to buckle under Lorenzos weight, he spotted a figure way out in front of him. His eyes squinted to try to get a better look. Maybe this traveler had food! Or water! Or-

His thoughts were cut short as he tripped over his own feet and landed in the dirt with a poof and a thud. With Lorenzos arms wrapped around him and Zelda, the three toppled down together. Link heard the man cry out, and looked up to see him sprinting towards them.

The man reached them and knelt beside the trio. He threw off his enormous backpack and pulled out two flasks and a large wraped item. He quickly look the flasks and handed on to Zelda and Lorenzo, while using his own to give to Link. He unwrapped the large item to reveal a cooked steak. He quickly cut it into threes with his pocket knife and divided it amoung them. When the steak touched Links watering lips, it was the most satisfying feeling he had ever experienced. The steak was poorly cooked, but right now it tasted like a gourmet meal.

When Link and Zelda were done stuffing their face, they slowly sat up. Zelda looked at the man.

"Thank you"

"Hey dont mention it. I saw you guys collapse and i feared the worst."

Link looked up. It was difficult to judge his height while kneeling, but the man looked to be a little taller then Link. He had shaggy brown hair and a crimson and gold tunic on. Well it wasnt really a tunic, but he couldnt think of any other word to describe it. more like a coat maybe?

"I appriciate you coming to our aide, but why did you help us? Were complete strangers?"

The man smirked. "Well my mother always said, if youre kind to strangers, maybe theyll be kind to you back. Plus, how could i live with myself if i just left a couple of fellow travelers for dead?"

The man spke arrogantly, but there was a genuine tone of caring. It was refreshing to see such a selfess person out here in the wold, after the experience he had had recently.

"So," Link said. "Does our savior have a name?"

"Oh right, right. How rude of me. Sorry, my name is Kai."

Kai led the trio to the village they had somehow been missing. It had only been a mile away from them. However it was abaonded and nothing remained but the skeletons of a few houses. They decided to take refuge in one of them.

"So," Kai spoke up once everyone was settled and munching on another piece of steak, "whats a Hylian doing so far from Charsdon with two Castorians?"

The trios eyes shot up. "How did you-!"

"Relax!" Kai shouted, cutting them off. "Im not gonna turn you over or kill you or whatever. Personally i think the way this kingdom treats Hylians is messed up. Theyre responsible for so many of the inventions and technologies we have today. Did you know they had an entire kingdom of their own once? It was supposedly the technological prime of this land. Until ot was destroyed of course."

"Thats actually were we are headed." Link said.

"Oh yeah?" Kai raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?"

Link caught a glance of Zelda, and her eyes told him not to reveal the real reason we were going. "Well after spending a life in Charsdon, and seeing how things are here in Castor, i figured Old Hyrule was my best bet at a new life."

"You... do know whats beyond the wall right? All the monsters and machines? Why would you figure thats your best bet at a new life? Its your best bet to lose the one you have."

"Well thats the thing," Link replied. "Who would ever follow me there? No one would risk their lives to chase a no-good Hylian into that sort of danger."

Kai looked genuinely impressed. "Thats pretty smart. What about them?" He gestured to Zelda and Lorenzo.

Zelda replied quickly. We were just headed in the same direction, thats all. We share your Hylian sympathy as well."

Kai smirked again. "Alright, not a bad bunch here. But you guys looked like you were in a dire situation when i came along. You guys could use me ya know. Luckily for you, im a guide for hire!"

Zelda looked unimpressed. "A what?"

"Im a guide for hire. People hire me to help guide them through the wilderness, or help them locate their destination. As a result, ive been all over this country. Even past the wall."

Everyones attention was now peaked. Kai could clealy pick up on it and continued. "If you want, i could guide you to the wall. Ill even do it free of charge, because you all seem like nice folk, and i have some buisness to take care of at the wall as well. But if you want a guide past the wall, well, that'll cost ya."

Link and Zelda looked at each other and pondered for a bit. Could they trust this man? He was a bit too friendly, and a bit too eager to come with them. But in the end, what choice did they have? They would be starving in the middle of the woods right now if it wasnt for him, and having Kai along could be a great help.

"Alright Kai," Link replied with a sigh. "I figured we owe you onw for saving our skins. If you wouldnt mind, we would like to take you up on that offer. We dont have money right now, but if you couls get us to Rangor, well be able to acrape something together for you to help us past the wall. Sound good?"

Kai smiled. "Sounds great! Now we should get some rest before we head out" he pulled out a sleeping bag from his backpack, layed it out, and flopped down on it. Within a minute or two, he began to snore.

Link turned to Zelda. "You think we can trust him?"

"Im not sure" she replied. "But lets follow him for now, and if we catch even a sniff of something suspicious, you shove that sword through his heart."

Link didnt like the idea of killing the man who saved them. But she was right. They had to be super careful now.

"Alright. Get some sleep Zelda, I'll take first watch and keep an eye on this guy"

As Zelda lay down on her sleeping pad, Link looked at the sleeping Kai. Would he be able to do it? Could he end this mans life if he had to? He thought about it for several moment, and came to the conclusion he would do anything to protect Zelda.

He would just have to wait to see what Kais true intentions really were.

Kai was the first to wake in the morning. He woke everyone up with a thump of his sleeping mat, and told them of they wanted to get to their destination in a timely fashion, then they better get a move on. When Link opened his eyes he couldnt even see the sun. Kai had woken them up before dawn. What an ass.

When he questioned him, Kai simply responded that waking up before everyone else gave them a head start on the day. And he liked being ahead of everyone else. Its how he stayed in buisness.

"See, folks like me because i get them where they want to go the safest, yet fastest way possible."

"Makes sense." Zelda mumbled, rubbing her eyes. "But im pretty cranky when im tired. So i hope youre ready to deal with that"

Kai broke a smile "Dont worry, im use to it, ha!"

Kai's happy go lucky attitude was a bit disturbing to Link. He was already suspicious of this man, and the fact that he didnt seem to have a care in the world didnt help matters. Still, he hadnt done anythinf that would make Link think he was an enemy.

It was the peak of noon when they stopped for lunch. Kai broke out yet some more meat and split it four ways so everyone could share. He told the trio he was going to fetch some water from a nearby stream. Once he was out of sight, Link turned to Zelda.

"Hey Zel?"

"Hm?"

"We never talked about the other night. When that... thing, attacked us. I was meaning to ask you. You know more about this world then i do. Do you have any idea what that thing was or why it attacked you?"

"I have no idea, honestly. It doesnt look like anything id ever seen or read about. But it diid seem weird it seemed to completely ignore you and go for me."

Link rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I noticed before we left the next day, that it was made out of the same material as that metal man that attacked me outaide Charsdon. It seemed like it had a reinforced copper shell."

"That is pretty weird. Think theres any connection?"

"Well, when that machine attacked me, it help me down until is seemed to register that i was Hylian. Then it just walked away. And the beast that attacked us completely ignored me, even as i was stabbing it with my blade. It seemed like too much a coincidence to not be related."

"Thats because its not a coincidence."

A voice behind them made the two jump. It was Kai, carrying a pouch of water.

"Those machines youre talking about, they didnt attack you spesifically because youre a Hylian."

Link was intruiged. "What do you mean? Why would they leave me alone just becauae i was Hylian?

"Because," Kai replied. "They were made my Hylian allies, the Sheikah as weapons to fight off invaders. They're programmed to attack any non hylians. From what im hearing you describe, they sound like older models, which is why they had to see your phsycial Hylian features before leaving you be. Zelda here wasnt so lucky that second time."

Zelda looked away, clearly disgruntled. "Well why are they even out here? Isnt that what the Wall is suppose to be for? To keep those machines out of Castor?"

"Yeah, but theyve been here since before that Wall went up. It wouldve been impossible to destroy every single one. The landscape is dotted with similar machines. All Shiekah made."

Kai continued. "Ever since the coup commited by the Yiga, all the machines built by the sheikah have been in attack mode, and have been for the last 200 years."

"You seem to know an awful lot about this kinda stuff." Link squinted at Kai.

Kai looked back at him, blank faced. "When you've been the places i have, and seen the things ive seen, youd understand."

Link and Zelda traded glances. "Well, we should get going."

By dusk, they had made amazing ground. They could see the end of the mountain range. It was here that Kai told them they would be continuing north.

"Woah, the deal was youd take us west, to the Wall" Link protested.

"And how do you plan to even make it to the Wall and beyond without any food or supplies huh?" Kai grinned. "Were gonna make a pit stop in Rangor, restock and rest. From there, we'll head straight to the Wall."

Link was about to protest some more, saying they didnt have the time, whwn he heard a voice call from up in front of them.

"Helloooooooooo!" The voice called out.

"Shit, Link put your hood on!" Zelda snapped.

Link fumbled with his hood but by the time the traveler had reached them it was too late. He was withing eyeshot of the traveler who instantly stopped and stared. He could see the travelers eyes widen as he beganto turn around, when all of a sudden a spear rammed itself into the mans chast. He turned to see it was Kai who threw it.

The traveler fell to the ground and twitched a couple times before he fell silent. He didnt move again. Link turned to Kai furiously.

"Why did you do that?! You just killed an innocent man!"

"Not so innocent. And even if he was, he saw you were a Hylian. He would have warned the next village, and word would spread that a Hylian was outside of Charsdon, near Rangor. How long do you think wed make it undetected if that happened?"

Kai pried his spear out of the mans chest and turned back to Libk, who was speachless.

"Someones got to be the one to get tbeir hands dirty. Id rather it be me then you. Ive done a lot of things im not proud of. Whats one more?"

"Come one Link," Zelda put her hand on his shoulder and with her other hand, pulled his hood up. "Lets get going."

Link walked past the dead man, knowing his stupidity was the reazon he was dead. If only he hadnt been so slow with his hood. Before they got to far, Kai turned around and searched his body, becore coming back with a knife and two sacks of food. Zelda and Link looked at him with disgust.

"What?" Kai shrugged. "He isnt going to need them anymore?"

 ** _End of Chapter 9_**


	10. Chapter 10 - The Wall

Kai led them out of the foresty mountains and finally out into a more open area. Lorenzo followed, then Zelda, and finally Link. Link hadnt said a word since Kai killed that man. He still couldnt believe it had happened. And the fact that it seemed so... normal to Kai was disturbing.

Lorenzo and Zelda were talking to one another. Her attitude with Lorenzo had improved as well. She didnt exactly like him, but she didnt hate him anymore either. Kai walked alone. Deciding it was better to confront him rather then sink into his own thoughts, Link jogged to catch up to Kai.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So about before.."

Kai looked over at Link with an amused look on his face. "Yeah i know, how could i have done that, it was so horrible, he didnt deserve it, blah blah blah."

"Well he didnt." Link furrowed his brow with disapproval.

"Youre right. He didnt." The answer surprised Link and he was a little taken back, but Kai continued. "He was just a guy who stumbled on something he shouldnt have. He probably has a wife and kids somewhere, living a quiet peaceful life. But he saw you. Because you were too slow and he was going to rat us out. So he had to die. Whether you liked it or not it had to be done. You can either complain about it or next time, dont be so slow with that hood.

Link looked down, ashamed. "Im sorry. Its just, ever since i left home, people wanted me dead. And others have died because of me. Im just sick of it all."

Kai looked down at him, a soft smile spread across his face. "Hey man, look. I get it. I was like you once. I had no idea what the world had in store. But as i got older, and traveled more, i realised the world was a cruel place. And the worst part, i had to learn it all on my own. But thats where me and you differ. You arent alone. You have your girlfriend back there, and you have me.

"Zeldas not-"

"Oh, sorry. I just assumed. But anyway the point is, im gonna teach you. Im going to teach you how to fight. Im going to teach you how this world really is." He looked back at Zelda. "How to impress a girl" he winked.

Link blushed. "I dont think-"

"Hold that thought. I recognize that tree formation. Which means once we reach this hill top..."

Kai and Link reached the top of the hill and before them stood a rether mediocre city landscape. It was almost the size of Charadon, but not nearly as impressive. Still, it had a gigantic structure in the center which Link couldnt make out from this distance.

"There it is. The city of Rangor"

As they neared the city gates, a strange sensation washed over him. As he looked up at the giant walls surrounding the city, he couldnt help be feel a desperate urge to run behind them and stay there. He had grown up behind giant walls all his life. And as exhilarating as it was to be out in the open country, it was scary. And the walls provided a strange sense of relief. Unlike Charsdon, however, Rangors gates werent locked behind two steel gates. Just simple wooden doors that were spread wide open.

The inside of the city was bleak and dull. While quite large, the buildings and houses and taverns were all the same sort of grey, bland color. Dirt roads connected it all and in the center of the city, in the distance was a giant watch tower. From what he could see, it appeared to be on fire.

"Whys the roof of that tower in fire?" Zelda asked.

Kai responded, "I dunno, i guess they just thought it looked cool. And to be honest, that fire is the only think here that has any sort of color to it. This place is a dump."

Link and Zelda nodded in agreement.

"Here," Kai said, handing them a couple blue rupees. "Take this and go buy some prime meat from a place called "Malo's Meat House. The guy there prepares only the best. Its right around that corner, down the road, on the left hand side. I have to meet with someone, so ill he back soon. Meet back here in an hour?"

Link nodded, and as soon as Kai was out of sight, Zelda grabbed his hand and tugged at him to move.

"Come on this is our chance! He literally just gave us money and walked away, lets go! Before he comes back!"

"Zelda what are you doing? We cant just leave him?"

"Like hell we cant. We already agreed we cant trust him. Just where do you think hes going? Hes going to turn is in! He brought us here to collect a reward!"

Link couldnt believe what he was hearing. "Zelda, this man killed to keep us safe."

"Yeah, he killed a potential threat to his reward. So he could have it all to himself"

"Zelda, i cant believe youre being so-" Link didnt get to finish his sentence because before he could, he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. Out of instinct, Links hand flew to his blade and drew it on the person behind him. But it was just Kai.

"Easy there, just me. I see you guys have made wonderful progress."

Zelda began to stammer over herself. "I... we... we thought youd... uh, be longer." He eyes were wide with worry. Had he heard any of what they had said?

"Nah, it only took me about a minute for me to meet my companion. I just didnt want you guys to feel like you had to rush, clearly that was a good thing. What were you guys talking about? Seemed pretty heated."

Kai looked at Zelda, then Link, then back at Zelda. She again couldnt seem to find her words.

"Its alright no biggie. Im back now, so lets go get that meat huh?"

Kai led them through the busy crowds of Rangor. Zelda was visibly uncomfortable with such a claustrophobic environment, but Link felt right at home. He followed right behind Kai and they came to the Meat House, exactly where Kai promised it would be. The place was a dump.

"I thought you said this guy was the best," Lorenzo said, looking at the mold and dust.

"Hey, its the best for what we can afford, and plus i know the guy. He gives me discounts."

A man came out of the back store room. "Kaaaaiii!"

"Malooooo!"

The two walked up and braced each other. "Its been awhile! The store looks a little worse for wear. Everything alright, buisness wise?

The man, Malo, shook his head. "Not really. Folks just aint comin in like they use to. Not really sure why"

Link looked around the shop. He could think of atleast 10 reasons why. With the main one being that its was filthy.

Lorenzo decided to speak what Link thought. "This place is disgusting. I have half a mind to just clean everything."

Malo broke into a smile. "Ya know, youre more then welcome to, HA! But people dont care about a clean store they just care about tasty meat! And this is the best i can do ever since my partner left. The place has fallen a little under health code."

Lorenzo picked up a pot and started to scrub, and went on to talk about the importance of cleanliness. Link thought it was a little ironic coming from Lorenzo but he kept quiet. A new moments later, an elderly lady walked by and looked into one of the windows. He eyes lit up as she scanned the room and spotted Lorenzo scrubbing away, going about his rant.

"Eddard! Good news! The meat man finally hired someone to clean that place we always get our meat from!"

A pause.

"Yeah! That one!"

Another pause.

"No, well come back later when theyre done!"

The old lady hobbled away and Malo stared at Lorenzo. "Hm, i guess you werent kidding were you."

Lorenzo smile, moving onto another pot to scrub.

"Hey kid, tell ya what. I dunno what you got goin in, but if you aint go nowhere to be, and are lookin for a job, i could sure use the help around here if youre interested."

To Links surprise Lorenzo didnt miss a beat and agreed straight away, stating he would start right then and there. Link and Zelda looked at Lorenzo, dumb founded.

"What?" Lorenzo asked. "You didnt think i was going to go all the way with you did you? I left to get away from my parents. And this place seems like a good a place as any, dont ya think?"

No one seemed too happy about the idea of leaving Lorenzo behind, but Link didnt think there was any way to change his mind, plus he hadnt really consider Lorenzo a valuable asset out in the wild anyway, so he just nodded. "I guess this is goodbye then huh"

Lorenzo smiled, "Yeah i guess so. Dont worry, i can handle myself here. Its out there that scares me."

"Well, goodbye Lory. Hopefully we'll see you again." Zelda said, giving him a big hug."

"You will!" Malo shouted. "Dont forget im still the best source of prime meat here in Rangor! And when you come back, this place is gonna look as good as new! Right Lennio?"

"Its Lorenzo."

'Whatever close enough!" Malo grinned.

And with that, Link, Zelda, and Kai were off. The last think Link heard as they walked out the door was Lorenzo teaching Malo how to pronounce his name. And then the door was shut and they were in there way.

That would he the last time Link would see Lorenzo for a very long time.

 **-**

"Alright thats enough" Kai had knocked Link into the dirt for the countless time.

"Jeez, ever hear of pulling your punches?" Link groaned as he struggled to get back to his feet.

"The enemy wont 'pull their punches' so neither will I. You knew that when you agreed to let me train you."

"Yeah but i didnt think it would be like this. And shouldnt you be training me with a spear? Thats your weapon, how do you know how to use a sword this good?"

Kai laughed and extended his hand to Link. He graciously accepted and was hoisted to his feet. "Ive gotten pretty good at most forms of combat. Archery. Swordplay, hand to hand. The spear is just my prefered weapon. Doesnt mean im useless with the rest. Once you become decent with a sword, ill show you more variations and weapons to use."

"Can we go one more round? i think i was starting to get the hang of that parry move."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Well, if youre sure. One more round before we call it a day."

Link returned to his familiar spot in the dirt.

Link and Kai returned to the campsite where Zelda had finished setting up animal traps and early alarm systems. This would allow them all to sleep in peace and be warned if they were being approached. It was all her idea, and Link thought it was complete brilliant.

It had been about three weeks since they left Rangor. Kai had been training Link daily on how to fight, while Zelda tought him the finer points of hunting and some history of the land. She had also taken the responsibility of patching Link up wheneverhe returned from practice. Getting his ass handed to him every day for three weeks made Zelda both irritated and amused, but she helped him all the same.

"You seem to have problems with parrying," she said. "When we faced off against those bandits a few days ago, your attacks were precise and spot on, but you dont do well on the defensive."

"Yeah," Link winced as she pressed a damp cloth against his cuts. "I dont know what it is."

"Dont be so hard on yourself man, you may not be there quite yet, but theres no doubt youre improving. I can tell and youre not as clumsy as you were before. You just need to he quicker is all"

"Thanks Kai." The two smiled at each other.

The next day they followed the river and came to the edge of the forrest. Before them lay a vast field, atleast two miles long. At the end, was an enormous structure. When Link looked to his left, it stretched past the horizon. When Link looked to the right, it intersected with the mountains on the horizon there, and link couldnt tell where it went.

According to Zelda, this was the great wall, otherwise known as The Brink. "The brink of civilization as we know it" is what she would say. Link was about to step foward when Kai placed his hand on his shoulder. "Stop."

Link turned back to look at him. Zelda also turned to look.

"This stretch of land, from the edge of the forrest to the Wall, is called The Killing Fields. Bandits and raiders patrol the area on horseback or in spider holes and wait for travelers. Most folks coming this far west are supplied for a couple weeks of adventuring. Great for looting. Where going to have to he careful, and were going to have to he fast."

"Once we reach the stronghold across the field, on the wall, we should be safe. But here is where i need to give you the warning. Theres no place here in Castor as dangerous as this stretch of land. And i cant garentee you will make it across alive."

Link looked at Zelda, who nodded back at him. "We can do it," he reassured Kai. Or was he reassuring himself?

"If youre sure. Then get ready to run.

Two miles didnt seem like a lot at first, but after the first half mile, Link was already out of breath. His cuts and joints ached and he started to lag behind. Zelda and Kai kept a steady pace next to each other. Kai looked back and slowed down in order to grab Link by the collar and pull him onwards.

At the half way mark, Link spotted the first group of bandits. They appeared from makshift spider holes in the ground and blocked their way foward.

"Dont slow down!" Kai shouted. "Keep them back with your swords but dont stop running! If we let them surround us, were dead!"

Link activated his blade and Zelda drew a sword Kai had provided for her. Kai himself held his trusty spear in his right hand as he ran. The two groups continued to run towards each other and just as they were about to clash, Kai leaped foward and shoved his spear into the eye socket of one of the bandits. He pulled his spear loose and continued to run, not slowing down in the slightest.

Zelda followed suit and sprinted into one of the bandits head on. Not expecting a move like that, the bandit was knocked to the ground and tumbled into his companion. Zelda continued to run.

Because Link was last, he was last to come into contact with the bandits. Two of them lunged at Link with their daggers, and at that moment, time seemed to slow down. He felt a pull in his gut, the same feeling as when he was facing off aginst the mechanical beast. He quickly stopped in his tracks, and twirled backwards and to the side, causing the bandits to miss their mark and stumbled foward. Using this opportunity, he slashed at one od the bandits and sliced right up his front side. He proceeded to grab the other one by his neck, and throw him several yards away. He continued to run.

"Woah!" He exclaimed outload. Where had this sudden strength come from? He wasnt tired at all. He had thrown a full grown man several yards and was now running so fast he had almost surpassed Kai who was leading up front.

Kai looked left to see Link passing him. "What the-"

"Horses!" Link cried out. On either side of them, several horses were closing in on their party, ridden by more bandits. He looked ahead and could see the stronghold Kai had spoken of. The gates were open. If they could just make it past the gates...

One of the riders had reached the trio and without thinking Kai threw his spear and struck the horse inbetween the eyes, causing it to collapse. He continued to run as Zelda ran to slice the throat of the fallen bandit. The rest of the horses were closing in on them. This was it. Theres no way they could outrun horses.

Then seemingly out of nowhere, a rain of arrows pelted the ground. At first Link thought it was more bandits, but then he noticed the arrows had landed all around them, and pierced the flesh of the horses and bandits attacking them. Link heard a woman shouting in the distance.

"Draw!" A split pause. "Loose!"

Another barrage of arrows came flying down and finished off the rest of the bandits. The way was clear now to run inside. As soon as the trio entered the stronghold the giant doors behind them closed. They fell to the ground, out of breath and energy. The strength that had found Link in the Killing Fields was gone and he found he could barely move.

As he lay on the ground, he could hear many footsteps approaching him. But he wasnt focused on that. He was focused on what lay above him. From inside the stronghold courtyard, he could see the wall, in all its glory. Stretching hundreds of feet high, it was truely a sight to behold. Something he never imagined he would see even if he lived a hundred lifetimes.

Then it dawned on him that they had made it. They actually made it. They had reached The Brink. The edge of civilization.

They had done it. Together.


	11. Chapter 11 - Beyond the Brink

Link sat up and looked at the crowd now surrounding him. His amazement of the Wall quickly faded into worry as he found himself surounded by men and women, both young and old, all clad in armor and leather, swords and bows drawn. All had fierce, but tired looks on their faces, as if they could either collapse or kill him in an instant.

But surprisingly, Link wasnt at all scared. Kais words echoed in his head that once they made it here, they would be safe. As if on cue, the soldiers all sheathed their weapons and backed away. Two men and a woman came foward to help the trio to their feet. A voice shouted over the murmuring.

"Alright, alright everyone back up! Give em space! Let me see em!"

Link recognized that it was the same voice he had heard just earlier in the Killing Fields. The voice that commanded the volley of arrows that saved them. It had to be the commander. He could hear her footsteps and see the soldiers parting ways as she worked her way to the front. And when she made it to Link, Zelda and Kai, she wasnt anything like he had imagined.

She stepped foward, and to his surprise, she was no older then he was. She was shorter then the men and women surrounding her, but her presence commanded respect. She sported short, red hair and tan skin. She was incredibly toned and muscular, and a plethora of scars dotted the landscape of her face and her exposed arms. She had bright green eyes that made Link shudder, and he instantly thought back to Charsdon, and the glowing green eyes he had seen their. However, instead of threatening, her eyes radiated a feeling of warmth and welcoming. When she spoke, her voice was sweet, but firm.

"Hey there folks, welcome to Mid Watch, the most depressing fortress in the entire Kingdom. How can we help you today?"

She stoped their with her hands on her hips. Was she actually expecting an answer?

Zelda spoke up, "We're, uh... here to pass the wall into Old Hyrule. We have buisness there that is our own. We dont want any trouble."

The girl turned to Zelda. "And neither do we! We'll gladly let you through our gates. But i gotta say, you dont look very well supplied to be crossing over into such dangerous territory."

"Well be fine," Kai assured her, as he tried to turn towards the gate to leave. "Thanks for the help but well take it from here."

"Not so fast sir, you cant leave this place until i authorize it, and theres no way im letting the three of you out there until you're well prepared."

"Why do you even care girl?" Kai retorted. "We can manage on our own."

On of the men stepped foward, hand on his sword. "No one talks to the commander like that boy. Apologize, now!"

"Now hold on Talon, its alright. They dont know the situation here. And besides, id hate to spill blood in front of the pretty lady here. She winked over to Zelda."

"But still, my soldiers follow me because they respect me. How long you think theyll respect me if i let an outsider like yourself talk to me that way?" She nodded to on of the women surrounding them. "Take the girl and the Hylian here and have them bathed and fed. And take this one here and toss him in the pit. A night there should help him find his manners."

Two men steped up from behind and grabbed Kai by both his arms and began to drag him away while he struggled to break free from their grasp.

Zelda shouted "Wait what are you doing!? Dont hurt him!"

"Dont worry beautiful, we aint gonna hurt him. The pit isnt meant to hurt or kill. Its just dark, dirty and uncomfortable. He'll realize his mistake by the time we pull him out tomorrow morning. He'll be fine. But until then, follow Serrene here. Shell have you both cleaned and fed. Well have dinner sent to your room. Try not to wonder alone ok? If you wanna take a look around, just ask, and well give you a little tour."

The girl began to walk away, but Zelda called out before she could. "Wait! We never thanked you, well, thanked you properly for saving us. We dont even know your name."

"Hun you can call me whatever you like," she winked. But then she flexed her arms and said with a smirk "But everyone else calls me Ilana!"

 **-**

Link and Zelda were bathed and fed, and the met in a room together to discuss what the hell just happened.

"Well that was something else." Link said as Zelda sat down on the bed.

"Tell me about it. The Ilana girl, i dont like her."

"Thats funny, because she really seemed to like you," Link laughed.

"I know what a wierdo! A total creep!" She crossed her arms but Link could swear he saw her blush just a tiny bit.

Links expression got serious, "What do you think theyre doing to Kai? Think theyll hurt him?"

A voice from behind them spoke, startling them. It was Serrene. "Dont worry, the Commander said he wouldnt be harmed. The only injuries hell recieve are the ones he gives himself if he tries to escape."

"I know you must have a lot of questions. So please, feel free to ask. We have to take the proper precautions here, im sure you understand, but were not bad people. Please, ask away."

"Okay for starters, what exactly is this place? Like, yeah its a castle next to a giant wall, but what kind of deal are you running here?" Zelda asked.

"This isnt just any Castle. This is Mid Watch. The center most stronghold along the Wall. It seems like you don't know much about this place, so pardon me while i explain. This fortress is one of the only points to pass through the Wall. The men and women here, we keep the beasts on the other side at bay. We repair the wall when necessary and fight the mechanical nightmares back when we must."

She continued. "Because this is such a harsh and unforgiving job, we only accept volunteers. Unlike the Castorian army, or other places like Charsdon, everyone here is free to leave. But most dont, because outside these walls, theyre wanted criminals."

"What do you mean? Why would you stuff a castle full of criminals?" Link asked.

"Because as long as they devote theyre life to Mid Watch, theyre pardoned of their crimes. I mentioned before that most are free to leave. Thats not entirely true because once they leave and no longer provide service to the wall, they become wanted men again. Most come only seeking to escape imprisonment or death. However the longer they stay here, the more devoted they become. Were a family here. We watch out for each other. Thats something a lot of people dont have outside the castle."

"So what crime did the Ilana girl commit?"

"She didnt commit any crime. Her father was commander of Mid Watch. When he passed, her mother took charge. And when her mother passed, well, you get the idea."

"But shes so young. Shes my age and the other men and women look way older then her. Why do they follow someone half their age?"

Serrene smiled. "We follow the Commander because shes earned the right to lead us. She might be younger then most of us, but shes more then earned our respect. We didnt have to make her our leader. We chose to."

"But why?" Zelda gaped.

"Because shes strong. Shes smart. Shes a tactical thinker. She might be young, but knows how to lead and she knows how to keep those serving under her happy. She respects us and we respect her. Shes never known any other life. She was born here, and shes more then willing to die for this place, and any of the people in it."

"What about all those scars? Where did those come from?"

"From all the battles shes fought and won. Shes not the sort of person to hide in their office and send others out to fulfill her commands. Every expedition beyond the wall, every fight, every battle and every struggle, shes led the charge. Always in front to lead us into whatever hellish nightmare awaited us."

"She sounds like quite a woman." Link said.

"Aye, she is. Speaking of which, now that youre clean and fed, she asked to come fetch you so she could speak to you two in private.

"Im guessing we dont have much of a choice," Zelda sighed.

"Of course you do," Serrene said, looking a little surprised." Youre more then welcome to decline. However she said that if you had any intentions of crossing through the wall, it would be wise to see her."

Link and Zelda shared a glance.

"Ill stay here for now. Link, you go ahead." Zelda said, sitting back down on the bed. "She makes me uncomfortable."

"Alright." Link turned to Serrene and nodded.

"This way sir. Ill take you to the Commander.

 **-**

Serrene led Link down several corridors, each with the same dark wooded look. They passed through the dining area, where men and women were eating roasted duck, cooked fish and varrious fruits and veggies. Eventually she led him up a winding staircase with a simple wooden door at the top.

"Here is where i must leave you. She requested that whomever decides to come, that she speak with them alone. Good luck." She began her decent down the staircase and Link was left alone. With a gulp he pushed the door open. Inside was a bland room with a desk in the middle. On the desk was a small book, some papers, a quill and ink, and a small stuffed horse. On the other side sat Ilana.

"So, she didnt wanna come huh? Just you?"

Link nodded. Ilana stood up and walked over to Link, and pulled him over to the window to the right hand side of the room. From here he could see he was all the way at the top of the fortress. He looked out at the Killing Fields, where he had only just recently ran for his life. It was oddly beautiful, with the moonlight shining through the clouds. The sky was something he was still awestruck by, even weeks later.

Jeez had it really only been a couple weeks? It felt like so much had happened. As Link pondered that, Ilana finally spoke up.

"Did i come on too strong?"

Link looked over and cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Did i come on too strong? With the girl, Zelda. Is that why shes not here?"

"Yeah, she said you made her uncomfortable."

"Damn. I was never the best at talking to girls. No one really showed me how. But by nature im very outgoing. Most girls like that. Guess i over did it though. Man, im so stupid."

Link frowned, "Wait, you... like Zelda?"

Ilana sighed, "Well i dont know if i like-like her yet. But shes pretty damn gorgeous- oh no, shes not with you is she!?"

Link couldnt help but laugh. Ilana had displayed such a confident persona earlier, seeing her worked up over over the thought of Zelda not liking her was hilarious.

"No shes not with me.

Ilana breathed a sigh of relief. "Phew, good! One less competitor to worry about eh?" She nudged his arm.

"Im sorry," Link said, "but did you only call me up here to talk about Zelda?"

Ilana chuckled, "No no of course not. Just something I wanted to get out of the way. No i called you here because of your intentions to go beyond the Brink. Into Old Hyrule. Why are you going there?"

Link furrowed his brow. "Like Zelda said, its our own buisness."

"Well then, i guess its just my buisness not to let you through the gates and have you go back the way you came.

"Fine, were headed to Old Hyrule to find something.

"Find what?"

"Something to help turn my life around."

"HA! Nice. Lots of travelers come here looking for something like that. Most meet the same fate. Chunks of meat in one of those mechs jaws."

"You get a lot of travelers here?" Link questioned.

"Not so much anymore. Most folks are too afraid now. Which is why i was impressed to see you three had come all this way. But that still doesnt change the fact that youre ill equiped to travel out that way. Which brings me to why i called you here."

Link perked up. "Youre going to give us supplies?"

"No."

Links heart sunk into the pit of his stomach.

"Atleast, not until you prove yourself."

"What do you mean?"

Ilana walked over to her desk and sat down again. "I want to make sure that if we give you food, it wont end up wasted, and be eaten by a mech or left to rot with your dead bodies. I want to make sure youre the real deal. So im gonna test you."

"Test me how?" Link asked.

Ilana nodded to the doorway, and two men walked through and grabbed Link by the arms and began to carry him down the stairs, while he kicked and screamed.

"Throw him in the arena."

 **-**

Link was dragged through the castle, never letting up his struggle. It was useless but he had to break free. He had to get back to Zelda, to warn her!

The men dragging him reached a large stone door, which opened with several thuds. Past the door was a giant opening, with walls surounding it. What appeared to be seats were lined along the edge of the walls, but all were empty. The men threw Link into the dirt and walked out, with the stone door closing beneath them.

Link stood up and saw Ilana standing atop the wall across from him.

"Youre probably wondering where you are right now. It should be apparent by now im sure."

Link looked around, he was in some sort of fighting arena. Stone walls surounded him, and the seats were meant for spectators.

"Go ahead, prove to me youre a sound investment. Prove to me im not wasting my time or recourses."

She pulled a lever and opened the opposite stone door. From the shadow he heard a deep, low growl. A gigantic, four legged mech emerged and sniffed the ground. Link felt for his blade but he didnt have it! It was still in his room with Zelda! The beast raised its head made eye contact with Link.

"Oh, and one more thing. Please try not to die" she laughed A giant clawed paw crashed into the side of Links head as he failed to avoid the charging beast. He used the force of the impact to help propel him out of the way from the machine.

"These beasts turned against your ancestors, Hylian! It didnt turn out so well for them. Lets see you do better!" Ilana yelled from her perch above him.

The mech charged once more and this time instead of running Link fell to the ground and used the strength of his legs, as well as the momentum accumulated from the mechs charge to push it upwards and throw it into the stone wall behind him. He got up and ran to the otherside of the arena. How the hell was he suppose to kill this thing with no weapon?

The mech charged again and this time its claws made impact and ran itself down links front side. His chest began to feel warm, and he realized it was the blood seeping out of his wounds and into his clothing. He began to feel woozy, and he knew he had to end this fight before long or else he would pass out from blood loss or become to weak to fight back and be ripped apart. The mech tried to bite at his limbs as it advanced and Link only barely avoided loosing his hands.

He felt his back hit against the stone wall of the arena and the sinking realization that he was now cornered dawned on him. He didnt have a choice now, he had to charge at the beast and hopefully catch it off guard. Otherwise he was finished.

The beast lunched at Links face, and just like before, time seemed to slow down for him. He was fully aware of everything around him. The spinning gears in the beasts mouth, the sweat dripping from Ilanas face as she watched the show. Things he shouldnt have been able to notice but somehow was. He felt a bolt of energy shoot up from his right hand palm and course through his body, and suddenly he felt like he could take on 10 men at once. In a blink of an eye, Links hands shot up and grabbed the lunching maws of the mechanical nightmare, and pulled them apart, throwing its jaws to the side.

The beast backed away but Link didnt let up, as he charged the beast and punched so hard his fist broke through the remains of its jaws, and smashed through the outer shell of the beast, and ripped its insides out. Wires and gears were torn from the beast as it struggled to escape but Link kept punching and ripping until only a hollow shell was left. He then lifted the remains of the mech and tossed it at Ilana, who was several feet above him in the stands. She only barely was able to avoid contact, and as a result, tumbled into the arena.

Link charged her and punched through her defences, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the wall. She kicked and clawed and eventually Link let her go. She pulled her dagger and lunged, but his hightened sense of awareness prepared him for this and he was easily able to parry her blow.

She jumped and wrapped her legs around Links head and neck and began to squeeze. For some reason his strength was rapidly leaving him, and the energy that shot through his body earlier was now retracing its course, leaving him and ending back in his hand before spurting out of existence. He fell to the ground as Ilana squeezed harder, until eventually his body went limp. She released her grip on him and stood up.

"Well shit, arent you full of surprises." She backed away from him as two guards moved foward to pull Link to his feet.

"Get him medical attention immediately."

"Commander why? He has no wounds?"

Ilana turned back with a puzzled look. When she approached Link tried to punch her and throw her to the ground, but the two guards stopped him with his strength gone, there was nothing he could do.

"No thats impossible. I saw him get cut during the fight. Remove his shirt."

The guards did as they were told. His tunic was still wet with blood, but when they revealed his chest, the injuries he had sustained from battle were gone. All that was left were four small marks, and even those were begining to fade.

Ilana stepped back. "Take him back to his chambers. Call Talon and have him report to my office at once."

"Yes Commander." And the guards carried Link back to his room.

Link hadnt realized it, but the sun was begining to rise. How quickly time seemed to have passed for him. He was walked back to his room and inside was Zelda, still laying on the bed. This time Kai was also present. He was filthy, but alive. When he entered the room, they both ran to greet him.

Zelda threw her arms around Link as he stumbled in. "Where did you do? What happened? Why do you look like this? You tell me this instant!"

Kai walked up behind her, smiling. "You should feel special. She didnt show even half as much concern for me when i showed up looking like this." A slight chuckle passed his lips. "But still, what happened?"

Link squeezed Zelda tighter. "I dont wanna talk about it right now."

"Alright fine but sit down," she instructed, guiding him to the bed. "You look like you're about to pass out."

"Link, i know you dont wanna talk about it, but what happened? Are we in danger? Do we need to leave?" Kai questioned.

"With that tough mother, you aren't in any trouble or danger at all!" Ilana spoke from the doorway. The trio turned to look at her.

"This one here just garenteed you supplies for your journey. He managed to completely destroy our prized mech to make it happen, but you shouldve seen it. It was incredible!"

Zelda looked back at Link. "Is that true!?"

"Well i didnt have a choice after i was thrown in an arena and forced to fight without any weapons." Link growled.

Zelda and Kai shot up. "What the hell are you talking about? You threw him in a pit with a dangerous beast without a weapon!? What if something had happened??"

Ilana looked calm. "I would have taken the mech down before he had been too injured. But it didnt even come to that. He took care of it just fine. I only intervined when he threw the damn thing at me."

Zelda crossed her arms. "Serves you right for what you did." Ilana seemed to wince at that comment, but quickly regained her composure.

"Your supplies will be gathered for you by tonight. Until then, you are free to wonder the castle at your own whim. Tomorrow morning, we ride out."

Kai cocked an eyebrow. "We?"

"Aye, we. Im coming with you when you venture out beyond the wall tomorrow."

"Why?" Zelda huffed.

Ilana looked at Link, and didnt break eye contact for several seconds. She ignored the question. "Breakfast has been prepared for you. I have some buisness to attend to. Ill see you all later." And with that she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Why do you think shes coning with us Link?" Zelda asked him.

"I dunno. But atleast we have our supplies now. We made it. Tomorrow morning, we head out. Come on. Lets go get breakfast. Im starving."

 **-**

The day passed uneventfully, and by the next morning, all three were properly bathed, fed, and clothed. Links tunic was washed and repaired from his fight.

They gathered in the courtyard, where three horses awaited them, along with three soldiers carrying backpacks. They handed them to the trio and walked away. As they hopped on their horses, Link looked back to see Ilana mounting her steed as well. Talon stood beside her, looking concerned.

"Commander are you sure about this? Is it worth the risk?"

"Aye Talon, its worth it. I saw something happen in the pit. I need to make sure. Until i return, you have control of Mid Watch."

The two soluted each other and Ilana trotted up to make herself even with the three of them. They faced a massive gate in front of them. Ilana looked to the soldier on her right, and nodded. A horn blew over Mid Watch and the gears on the wall began to turn. Towers of steam and smoke began to rise and Link could feel the rumbling of the gigantic gate being moved.

With a rumble, the giant metal slab in front of them began to rise, being lifted by the spinning gears pulling the chains attached to the top of the gate. Slowly but surely the gate rose, revealing the landscape beyond. Even from this vantage point, Link could see a sprawling field in front of him, with several mountains dotting the horizon. This was it.

"Ready?" Ilana asked as she moved to the front of the group. Link and the others nodded, much to Ilanas delight. "Good, then lets get going!"

She spurred her horse and it shot foward, running under the gate and through the tunnel of the wall. Link, Kai and Zelda were right behind her. Everything went dark when he entered the tunnel, with the light at the end being the only think illuminating the way. The light at the end of the tunnel. A funny metaphor, Link thought to himself.

And then they were out. The four horses continued foward, and Link looked up at the sky. There was no going back now. Whatever fate awaited them beyond the brink of civilization, they had to accept, and embrace. They were no longer in the country where Link was hunted and hated. This was his land. He had never been here, but he felt a sense of longing he hadnt felt since Charsdon.

The land of his ancestors spread out before him. They werent Castor anymore.

They were in Hyrule

 **End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12 - Weeks Gone By

It had been about three weeks since Link and the rest had left the safety of Mid Watch and entered Old Hyrule. He could still remember the feeling he got when he crossed that threshold for the first time. We could remember looking back and seeing the multitude of claw marks on the wall and outer gate, and suddenly getting a feeling of dread about what they were headed in to.

But his fears were quickly put to rest when they encountered their first mech. It was one of the Metal Soldiers, similar to the one Link had first encountered outside Charsdon. This one seemed to be a bit more advanced, and was armed with a sword and shield. But on horseback, they were quickly able to speed by it. This was the case with most of the mech soldiers they encountered. It wasnt until they encountered a mechanical beast, like the one Link fought in Mid Watch, did they have to dismount and attack.

Ilana said they couldnt risk the horses so after riding for some time with the beast on their trails, they were far enough ahead that they were able to dismount and tie the horses up just before the beast came crashing into the woods they had fled to. They had gone over this proceedure on horseback several times and now that it was time to implement it, it ran like clock work.

They proceeded to surround and corner the beast and took turns stabbing and thrusting their weapons into the weak points in its armor. When the monster was weak and on the verge of collapse, Ilana stepped foward to deliver the final blow. With the beast slain, they remounted their horses and took off once more. Like clockwork.

This series of events repeated over and over and eventually they came to a clearing in a little patch of forest, and they dismounted for the day. Link walked over to Kai and helped him unpack. And Ilana helped Zelda. They prepped their gear and set up their tents. Once it was all set they could finally relax.

"How much farther until we reach where were going?" Link sighed as he flopped down onto his mat.

"We still have a ways" Kai answered. "Its taking a lot longer because we have to go around the Great Plains. Its safer, but slower. Theres little to no protection out there, so we could get swarmed at any time and we wouldn't stand a chance."

He was right. The vast plains of Old Hyrule were the most dangerous on the entire continent. It was just so aggravating to have to waste so much time. While they were out here, who knows what was happening to his mother back in Castor.

Ilana broke open a bag of meat and started to cook the slabs. She passed out water and they all drank. She sat next to Zelda who had seemed to warm up to her. Everyone had warmed up to everyone actually.

Kai and Link continued their training and Link had moved from learning the sword to the bow and arrow. Ilana and Kai trained as well, each one teaching the other something new. He hated to say it, but after getting knocked on his ass several times, it was fun to see Kai recieving that same treatment from Ilana as she threw him to the ground over and over.

Ilana and Zelda seemed to be getting a lot closer. At the start of their journey, Zelda wouldnt even look at Ilana. Now the two often rode side by side, and stayed up late looking at the sky and talking about their lives before all this. As dangerous as their situation was, it was a nice feeling to have such good friends. Kai espeseally. He had treated Link like a younger brother and Link found himself actually looking up to him.

"Where exactly are we headed anyway? I remember you telling me but ive lost track of where we even are."

"Were headed south. We reached the Darunia Mountain range on the west side of Old Hyrule. Now were headed south to were we think the capitol city is."

"Where we 'think' it is? How do we not know?" Zelda asked.

Now it was Kai who answered. "Because all the maps and history of this place were destroyed. And no one whos ever ventured out this far has come back. We passed a few village ruins along thenway which were marked in our maps, but out here is uncharted territory. We believe the capital is going to be south, closer to the southern ocean."

"And if were wrong?" Link raised an eyebrow.

"Then were screwed, and well have to look somewhere else" Ilana laughed.

That wasnt really reassuring, but Link couldnt complain. None of these people had to come this far to help him. They chose to, so he just had to accept that answer.

"We should get some rest. Another long day tomorrow." He said.

The group nodded in agreement. Zelda and Ilana walked over to their tent, and Kai didnt even bother getting up. He just layed down, and rolled and flopped over to his mat. Upon reaching it his body stopped moving and the sounds of his snores could be heard. Link smiled and walked to the edge of the woods they were at. Looking out at the vast plains and mountains.

They were getting closer. He didnt know what they were headed towards, but he knew it was rapidly approaching them. He turned away from the view and headed back to his tent. But was stopped when he heared a noise from the edge of the clearing.

He walked over to the source of the noise and then he heard it again, on the otherside of the clearing, a sharp hiss. Link drew his sword and was about to shout for the others when suddenly a figure burst out from the bushes and rammed into him, sending him flying to the ground. Four more shot out from around the clearing. They ran on all fours, but then began to stand on their two back legs. Their heads and bodies were heavily armored, and their long tails were equipped with metalic spikes. Under their helms and inbetween the cracks in their armor, Link could see dark green, glistening scales. Forked tongues darted from their mouths before being retracted.

Ilana had described similar beasts to him on their journey here. He didnt believe they still existed but here they were.

Lizalfos!

They began to close in on the group. While heavily armored, the beasts didnt seem to have any weapons on them. An odd thing, Link noted. But it didnt matter, their razor sharp teeth and claws would be more then enough to slash their throats and rip their guts out.

By the time the Lizalfos had surrounded them, the others were back on their feet with weapons in hand. They stood back to back in the middle of their camp ground as the reptilian enemies continued to encircle them.

"Why arent they attacking us yet?" Zelda hissed.

"They dont have any weapons. Theyre probably sizing us up some more. Waiting us out and looking for an opening." Link replied. "Kai, you have the longest range weapon. Use it to poke a hole in their line so were only facing them on one side."

Kai grunted and began to shuffle foward. The rest followed him, making sure not to break ranks. The moved slowly but surely towards the nearest Lizalfo. Kai thrust his spear out to force the monster back. While he repeated this process to try to punch a hole through the enemies line, the Lizalfos from the rear repeatedly ran up and snapped at them, before quickly retreating again.

They werent making any progress. They were moving too slow and the Lizalfos were keeping up with their movements easily. They needed to switch plans, but to what? Link was out of ideas, and no one else was speaking up either. Then one of the reptiles spoke.

"Ahhhh, Hylian. Can you smell him? Lets eat that one first!" The big one hissed.

"Which one?" The other tilted its head, scanning the group.

"The small one you idiot, hell make for a good snack before we can cook up the rest." The other three made a noise that Link could only assuming was laughing.

"Remember the last Hylian we got to eat? The woman. Her village was on fire, and she ran right into our den. Oh what luck that was! She was small but tasty. Ive been craving Hylian ever since" the big Lizalfo licked his lips.

The beasts were begining to fidget and get restless. Link knew their time was running out. Kai and Ilana seemed to sense this too, because when he looked over at Kai, he saw him looking at Ilana. They both nodded. Their grips on their weapons tightened and Link knew what was about to happen. He braced himself and just as he could hear Ilana start to shout "NOW!" The five Lizalfos rushed in and attacked.

It was quick, and Link hardly had time to block the attack as the Lizalfos leaped foward with its jaws gaping open. One had pounced on Link, and as he struggled to keep the beasts teeth and claws away from his throat, he could see out the corner of hes eyes that the rest were in the exact same position. Kai was holding one at bay with his spear, Zelda swung her sword wildly in an attempt to slice the enemies stomach. Ilana was fending off the last two, using a series of quick jabs and swings with her sword and dagger. She kept glancing over to Link, as if waiting for him to do something, but he couldnt figure out what.

All he knew is he had to get off the ground and gain the upper hand if he was going to slay this beast. While the Lizalfo continued to claw and snap at him, he moved his feet underneath it, and pushed with all his might. To his surprise the Lizalfo went flying and Link shot up and thrust his sword foward, puncturing the scaley skin of his enemy.

The Lizalfos screeched and stumbled back, but it wasnt defeated just yet. It lunged at Link once more, this time catching Links face in its claws and digging in deep into his cheeks. He screamed out and tried to throw the monster off of him, but to no avail. Links hands were gripping the Lizalfos jaws to keep them from clamping down on his skull.

Without think Link scrambled foward, running blindly, hoping to run into something. His prayers were answered when he slammed right into a tree, surprising the Lizalfos so much he released his grip on Link and tumbled off him onto the ground. Link wasted no time grabbing his sword and swinging down with all his might. His sword crashed through the Lizalfos helm and split its head wide open. Chunks of brain and blood flew out and covered his sword and his clothes. The beast slumped to the ground and went limp.

The other monsters seemed to sense their comrade had been slain because as one they all stopped their assault on his friends and turned to look at Link. However this gave Zelda, Ilana and Kai the opening they needed to finish off their adversaries. Kai shove his spear through the throat of his Lizalfos, and Zelda sliced open her attackers stomach, and he was able to see the pink and black organs within as they spilled out. Ilana took her dagger and thew it in the eye socket of one of the monsters attacking her and then spun, and swung her sword across the face of the last Lizalfo.

The gang looked around at the bodies of the dead monsters around them, and they all congregated in the middle of camp before collapsing on the ground. Link could feel the stinging on his cheeks from where the Lizalfos had dug into him. That seemed to be his only injury. But as he looked around, the others seemed to be in a worse position. Ilana had cuts all along her arms and neck, and Zelda has a huge gash in her forhead that was seeping blood. He hurried over to her and began to treat her wound they way she showed him when she treated his, many times before. The only one without any injuries was Kai. He looked a little rough for wear but besides a couple dirt smudges he seemed okay.

"Well shit" was all Link managed to blurt out. "That... kinda sucked."

Ilana nodded, "Yeah it did, but atleast we should be safe now. Lizalfos were said to travel in packs so i doubt there are any stragglers out there."

"Theyre also said to be territorial" Kai added. "Well, from what ive read anyway. They dont travel very far from their main territory. They mentioned a village that the woman came from. I imagine its somewhere close to here."

"Kai, Zelda isnt ready to travel yet, not even short distances. This cuts pretty serious." Link said worriedly.

"Then someone stay here with her while me and the other go find this village. Once we find it, well report back and carry Zelda there. Its safer then sitting out in the middle of the woods."

"Ill stay here and watch over her" Ilana volunteered. Link wasnt all that surprised.

"Alright, Kai and I will search for this village. Dont let anything happen to her while were gone, ya hear?" Link managed a faint smile, despite the pain in his cheeks

Ilana returned the smile, "Wouldnt dream of it"

Kai helped Link to his feet and they set out to look for the old ruined village, looking back at the two girls in the middle of the clearing.

"I bet Ilana staged the whole thing just to get some alone time with Zelda, watcha think Link?" Kai chuckled.

"Thats something she would do huh?" Link smirked. "Dont make me laugh Kai, my face hurts from getting clawed by that asshole Lizalfo."

Kai looked over at him and was about to say something, but instead did a double take and stopped in his tracks. "Link, you said you were clawed in the face during that attack?"

Link nodded, confused. "Yeah so? It hurts so dont make me laugh"

Kai lookes troubled. "Uh.. Link?" He grabbed Links hand and moved it to his cheeks. Link was about to pull away until realized what Kai was doing. He felt his cheeks, and they were smooth. Now that he was really focusing on it, he couldnt feel the sting anymore either.

"Kai, i dont... what happened? I dont feel anything?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

His cuts were gone

 ** _End of Chapter 12_**


	13. Chapter 13 - Tracks in the Mud

"What the... this cant be." Kai ran his fingers over Links cheeks, as if that would somehow make the cuts reappear.

"Whats it matter anyway Kai? Isnt this a good thing? Im all better. Besides this isnt the first time this has happened. Maybe im just a fast healer."

"Wait, this has happened before?" Kai asked.

"Aye, at Mid Watch during my fight against that beast. I was clawed up the front but my wounds healed pretty fast then too."

"And around this same time, Ilana said you threw an entire mech at her whole she was watching several yards above you?"

"Yeah, but so what? i was pumped up on adrenaline. Anyone could have done that in my position." Link started to fidget. He didnt like the intensity at which Kai was questioning him.

Kai backed away and regained his composure. "Yeah, yeah youre right, anyone could have done that. Sorry, its just what youve gone through, reminds me something my father use to tell me about."

"What did he-"

"Doesnt matter," Kai cut him off. "What does matter is finding that village and getting Zelda and Ilana. Lets keep going."

Things were tense between them for a bit. They walked and didnt say a word to each other. Link decided he wasnt okay with this and tried to ease back into a conversation with his friend.

"Are you and your father close?" He asked timidly.

Kai scoffed. "We were. But hes dead now so, no."

"Oh, im sorry. I didnt know" Link quickly regretted asking.

"Its alright. He was a good man. He helped raise me the best he could. Stayed by my family when we needed him, and he stood up for what he believed was right. Its just that standing up for what he thought was right ended up getting him executed."

Before Link could ask what he meant, Kai asked, "What about you and your father? He must be worried sick back in Charsdon."

Links stomach dropped. Flashes of his fathers death flew through his mind. He could feel a lump forming in his throat, but he gulped it down.

"My father is dead now too."

Kai glanced back at Link. He could see sympathy in his eyes, but he continued to walk foward. "What happened to him?"

"He... he was killed." Link forced himself to go on. "Soldiers came and beat him abd my mother. They started to look for me, i guess to use me to threaten my mother. We were valuable to Royal Family they said. My father tried to fight back, and one of those soldiers killed him. Shoved their spear right through his back."

Kai stopped so suddenly that Link ran into the back of him. "Hey Kai, what did you stop for?"

Link walked around him to see a horrified look on Kais face. He was white as the moon and his eyes seemed to sink into their sockets. His body was stiff and shaking. "Hey! Kai!" Link snapped his fingers in front of him to try to snap Kai out of whatever trance he was in. Slowly Kai looked up.

"I... im sorry. All this time, i didnt know..."

"Hey man, what are are you talking about it? Snap out of it we need to keep going!"

Link turned to start walking in the hopes Kai would follow. Before he got far he felt Kais hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at him.

"Link.. I... i promise, were going to avenge your father. Both of our fathers died doing what they thought was right. But we're here. We're still alive, and were going to avenge them, you understand me? I promise you."

Link looked at him in the eyes, trying to see what his friend was thinking. "Well," he managed a small chuckle, "we cant very well avenge them standing around out here can we?"

Kai forced a small smile. "No i guess youre right. Sorry, lets keep going"

 **-**

The two continued to search and within a couple minutes they came upon the burnt out remains of a small village. No more then 10 houses total, with a broken well in the middle of what seemed to the the central plaza.

"Do you know the way back from here? It would be sort of pointless if we came this way to find the village only to not find our way back." Link stated.

"Aye, i rememeber the way back, lets go get 'em. These houses are in shitty condition but theyll do for now." Kai answered.

They made the reletively short trip back to their old campsite, and when they arived in the clearing, horror struck Link like an arrow piercing his heart.

The campsite was completely destroyed. The fire was kicked up and all the remained were coals. Their tents were torn and their supplies were scattered. Zelda and Ilana were nowhere in sight. Link began to feel himself starting to panic.

"Where is she? Where did they go? Something happened! Kai what do we do!"

This time it was Kai who reassured Link. "Hey hey hey, calm down. Look, you see that? That blood trail leads off to the north. I dont see their bodies anywhere, which means theyre still alive for now."

"But i dont understand we werent all that far away. If they were attacked by monsters we would have heard."

"There would also be dead remains too, which means this wasnt a monster attack. Something else did this, and its captured the two of them." Kai looked shaken as he tried to imagine what could have possibly over powered someone like Ilana.

Link fell to the ground in despair. He couldnt believe this. He had left for no more then an hour. What could have done this? No, sitting here asking about it wasnt going to help anything.

He stood, and grabbed whatever supplies were left.

"Come on Kai, were going to find them. Were going to get them back."

Kai smiled. "Thats what i like to hear."

The two geared up and readied their bags. Link found one of Ilanas daggers on the ground, and grabbed it. This could be useful.

"But wait, Link, you do realize if we do this, were going to opposite way of the Hylain capital. Thats the whole reason we came out here."

"Screw the capitol. That doesnt matter right now. Getting them back, thats what matters.

"Lets go find these bastards, and get the girls back."

 **-**

Link and Kai galloped through the mountains as fast as their horses would let them. Kai had shown Link how to track animals and prey, and the same applied for people as well. Together they followed the tracks in the mud and dirt through the forests, hoping to catch up to their friends.

Link could only imagine who or what had taken them, and he didnt even WANT to imagine what had been done to them when they were taken. Anyone who could overpower both Ilana and Zelda were clearly a force to be reckoned with.

"Hey kai?" He asked as he ducked to avoid an oncoming branch.

"Yeah?"

"What do you suppose took them? Do you know of any monsters or mech that acts this way? Do you think theyre okay?"

Kai looked away and went back to staring straight ahead. He had the same, horrified look on his face as before, when he found out about the death of Links father.

"Its too late to go back now..."

"What was that Kai? I didnt hear!"

He looked back to Link, the look of horror faded from his face, back to its usual confident grin. "Whatever took them, well get em back bud, dont worry. They arent getting away!"

They raced on until they came to a rather large clearing in the woods, and their horses reared up on their hind legs, throwing Link and Kai to the ground. Then they looked up, they could see what had spooked their horses.

A giant, red skinned beast rose up before them from a poorly made campfire. It was quite fat, with wrinkly skin, and one giant eyeball in the center of its head.

"Uhh, Kai? What is that thing!?

"Hinox! We cant face that thing the way we are now! We dont have a choice, follow the tracks and run!

They ran to the far side of the clearing, following the tracks below them. The Hinox lunged after them and made a grab for Link. He dodged it and kept running, until he heard a scream from behind him. Kai was caught in the Hinox's grip!

His spear had dropped to the ground and he was trying everything he could to eacape, but the beats grip was too strong. Without thinking, Link ran back to wear Kai had dropped his spear, gripped it as right as he good, and rammed it right into the monsters crotch.

The beasts eyes widened and it roared out in agony, dropping Kai to the ground. The beast stumbled and began to topple foward. Kai grabbed Link and dove out of distance from the Hinox justas it came crashing down, still roaring and flailing.

"C'mon that things not dead, its just gonna be super pissed. Lets get outta here before it gets back on its feat! Kai shouted.

"Where are the horses?"

"They must have been spooked off, well have to run from here. Lets go quit wasting time! Throw me my spear!"

They left the clearing and entered the woods once more. Their pace had been severely slowed. They encountered several more monsters along the way. A pack of Bokoblins that they made quick work of. A pair of Moblins that happened to land a blow on Links arm but just like his cuts, the blow quuckly healed. They were able to escape before anymore fighting ensued.

Link was starting to feel fatigued and his pace slowed. Kai grabbed him and kept pulling. "C'mon dont slow down we cant stop! Look, the tracks here are fresher. Were catching up!"

That spurred Link along a little longer. He had almost made it to Zelda. He actually surpassed Kai and was now leading the chase. He was almost there. He knew it.

He was lost in that thought when he stumbled into a clearing at the edge of the woods. They were up high. Very high. The clearing they had come to was on the edge of a giant cliff overlooking to northern section of the Great Plains. The view would have been gorgeous, had it not been for what else lay before him.

A line of armed soldiers spread out before him. Their dark red armor glimmered in the rising sunlight. Their chest plates were edged with a familiar looking insignia of an unusual looking eye. Spears and shields in hand, they were ready for battle.

Before them sat two figures. It didnt take long to see it was Zelda and Ilana. Zeldas cut hadnt been treated and she was wobling and woozy looking. Blood ran down her face and it looked like she had been beaten several times. The same was true for Ilana. New cuts liner her arms and neck, and a bloody, bruised eye protruded from her face.

But above all, what took him back the most, was the figure standing in the middle of it all. He was tall, with pale skin, and combed brown hair. His generals uniform blew faintly in the breeze. His two stars had turned to three, and he gazed upon Link with this familiar, nightmare filled green eyes. There was no mistaking who this man was.

The general spoke out, with the same booming voice Link had heard back in Charadon, they day his life changed forever.

"Finally! Its about time you boys showed up!"


	14. Chapter 14 - A Brothers Duty

"I thought youd never show up boys" the general said. He walked back and forth behind Zelda and Ilana, bloodied and beaten on the ground. "Your ladies put up a hell of a fight, espeseally the red head here. Wasnt sure wed be able to keep them restrained here much longer."

Link drew his sword and stepped foward, ready to gut this arrogant pig like the scum he was. But as he took even a single step, the 10 soldiers behind the general lowered their spears and raised their shields, ready to attack at a moments notice. Their weapons vastly out ranged his, there would be no chance to kill him before one of those spears got him.

"But now that you're here, and now that im looking at you, it seems my sources were correct. Youre the son of Seldon and Ivee, and the one ive been looking for, for a good while now."

"What do you mean your sources were correct? What sources? How did you find us, and what the hell do you want!?" Link growled

"Woah, easy now son, lets just calm down now. I know things might look bad here, but im just trying to help." The general grinned. "I just need you to come with me. You've given us quite the trouble, but if you come with us, ill let your friends go, and youll live a life of comfort at the Capitol. This really is just a big misunderstanding. And one more thing... youll get to see your mother again."

Links eyes widened. His mother? "What have you done to her? Where is she?" He yelled.

"Shes exactly where i said she would be. In the Capitol. Living a comfortable life, being given all the tools and technological advances the capitol has to offer to assist her in her work."

"Her work to make you weapons you mean."

"Her work will contribute greatly to the motherland and will help save the lives of thousands of our countrymen. Well, if she cooperates. Shes been given all the recourses she could possibly desire, bit still refuses to make us what we want. Which is why we need you son. We need you to convince her to make these machines. The lives of your friends and loved ones are at stake here."

Link smirked. "Yeah, from you. The only threat to my loved ones is you, you damn bastard. You killed my father. You beat my mother. Youre an animal, and i dont care if your men kill me today. If i die, youre coming with me."

He took another two steps foward and the soldiers rushed foward to defend the general. They moved in unison, almost as if they were one entity.

The General simply chuckled. "No. While youre right to be afraid of me, im not the one threatening the lives of your friends and family Link. Across the ocean, in another land, an ancient evil brews. A being so powerful, it could not even be defeated. Only contained. Once your mother builds us what we need, and the evil across the ocean is vanquished, the world will show the kingdom of Castor the respect it deserves, and with the full might of our military power on display, there will be no one left who would dare oppose us. This is so much bigger then you know Link, and it goes beyond either one of our selfish desires."

"I dont give a damn about some monster thousands of miles away across the ocean. I only care about the devil standing infront of me, right here, right now." Link rightened his grip on his sword and took another two steps further. "I only care about the man who took my family away from me. Who beat my mother and kill my father."

"I didnt kill your father."

"You were in charge. You gave the order. His death if your fault."

"But i didnt kill him boy. I wasnt the one holding the spear. Your directing your anger at the wrong person.

"It doesnt matter who held the damn spear, I-"

"Oh," the general smirked. "But it does matter."

"Why does it bloody matter!?" Link shouted, confused and angery. He wanted nothing more then to rush this man and carve out his insides.

"Because the one responsible for killing your father isnt me. Hes standing right behind you."

Link was taken back. "Behind me? Wha-"

Before Link could turn around to see who this man was talking about, he felt a gut wrenching feeling in his chest. He felt the crushing of bone and the piercing of his flesh. He felt his organs get ripped apart and he could see the tip of a spear bursting out of his chest, soaked in blood.

He collapsed to the ground to see someone walk over him and stand next to the General.

No.. it couldnt be. He had to be seeing things wrong. The one standing next to him, the one who rammed his blade into Links chest was...

The General places his hand on Kai's shoulder. "You did well"

Link looked up with tears in his eyes. Kai avoided his gaze.

"Im sorry Link, but this is what has to be done."

 **-**

Link tried his best to sit back up. The spear Kai had lodged into his chest cavity made it difficult. The pain was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life. He could feel his body kicking into over drive. The familiar shock shot out from his hand and seemed to collect in the spot where his wounds were. Steam began to raise as his body tried to heal itself. But with the spear still stuck in his chest, any progress was undone.

He still had no idea how it worked, but it didnt matter. What mattered right now was that Kai, his friend, had just tried to kill him. The only thing he could mutter through the pain was "Why?"

Kai either didnt hear, or ignored him, and turned his attention to the General. "This is the one weve been looking for."

The General smiled, delighted. But his delight quickly turned to one of concern. "Dont you think that was a bit much though? Thats wound could kill him before we get him back."

Kai turned back to Link, but his statement was to the General. "Thats another thing. I didnt realize it until recently, but he contains one of the pieces weve been looking for. The piece that dwells inside him wont let him die, so we have plenty of time to get him back to the Island and extract it."

The Generals eyes widened "Wait a minute, you mean to tell me...?"

"Yes. If we bring him back alive, well have accomplished both of our missions. And then.. I think theyll let us go home. We can see mom again and our names will be cleared. I mean after all, what more could they possible want from us?"

"Then lets not waste anytime. Sargeant, grab the boy and get him back to the Island. Kill the girls. They served their purpose"

"Hey wait a minute, that wasnt the plan. I thought we were taking them with us" Kai argued.

"No. Its too risky. Theyre too much of a threat. Its the same situation as back in Charsdon. The father would have made things too difficult. And so will these girls. Were not taking them."

"Perlick, I-"

"Enough! You may be my brother, but i am still your commanding officer. You will do as you are told until we get back home. Understood?"

Kai backed away and looked down. "Yes sir."

Link mustered all his strength, and yelled out as loud as he could. "Kai! Why!?" He asked again.

This time Kai turned back to look at him. "Because this is what needs to be done Link. Its for the greater good"

"Screw the greater good! You lied to me! All this time, for months you lied to me! This was all just a trick to get me out here? Why bother when you could have just taken my when i was half dead!?"

"Because you really were my friend you idiot! I didnt even know who you really were until recently. Up until then i really did consider you my friend.. Link i promise that wasnt all a lie."

Link cracked a grin through the pain. "You must be the worst piece of crap in the entire world. If thats even remotely true, then it makes what you just did to me, to all of us, that much worse! And to think i actually started to look up to you. You-"

"You think i wanted this!? You think i wanted to stab my friend in the back? You think i wanted the girls ive come to care about to be beaten and killed? Do you think i even wanted to kill your father!? Do you? What kind of person would want to do that? What sort of sick twisted monster would enjoy the things ive had to do?"

Tears were running down Kais face now. "Dont sit there and act like this was easy for me. Nothing ive done since i left home has been easy. But i did it anyway, because i have a duty to my people, to my family. Something you should understand better then anyone!

Link grimaced as the spear began to be pushed from his body as it healed itself. If he could keep stalling, he could heal and attack them both. He just needed more time...

But Ilana wasnt waiting for more time. Taking advantage of Kai and the Generals attention being on Link, she quickly shot up and rammed into one of the soldiers, knocking him off the cliff. Before the thud of his body hitting the ground below could he heard she quickly kicked abother soldier in the crotch, causeing him the drip his spear and fall to the ground. Ilana grabbed the spear and ran it into his back, and he slumped to the ground.

The other soldiers reacted in time, lowering the tips of their weapons towards Ilana, but it was then that Zelda, despite her wounds, shot foward as well, tackling the legs out from one of the other soldiers and used her chains to strangle him. In the confusion, Kai and the General backed up, with the General taking cover behind Kai, the damn coward. However their attention was off of Link now, and focused on the fight between Zelda, Ilana, and the other soldiers.

Taking advantage of this, Link braced for the pain and pulled the spear all the way throigh his body and held it in his hands. He took aim and threw it at the pair. He didnt care who he hit as long as he killed one of them. The spear reached its mark and struck Kai in the heart. He tried to move to help the girls, but the pain remained and he fell to the ground once more. His body hadnt fully healed itself yet.

"Kai are you okay!?" The General asked panicked.

"Im fine. Back away and go get Link. Tie him up. Wait for me to transform then well get out of here."

The General nodded. He ran over to Link and began to wrap the rope around him. Once he was secure, he looked over to Kai and nodded. Kai removed his right glove, revealing a glowing mark on the back of his hand. He held his hand to his forhead and began to move his lips, almost as if in some sort of prayer.

Then the mark on his hand began to shine brighter, revealing a triangular shape. A burst of light engulfed his body as he began to scream in pain.

Steam and lightning currents shot out of the ball of light that had engulfed his body. The human scream from within gave way to a monstrous growl. Everyone on the cliff stopped their fighting to see what was happening. The light faded and out of the smoke stepped foward a giant hoof. Then another, and a gigantic beast fell foward revealing itself.

It was a giant... pig looking creature. Except it stood on two legs and had hands with claws, instead of another set of hooves. Giant tusks protruded from its face. No.. not its face. HIS face. The creature, that beast... was Kai. In a single stride he moved over to the General and Link was lifted on the this monsters back. Kai stood up stright and walked towards the cliffs edge. Ignoring the soldiers and the girls.

"Come on Kai, lets finish this." The General said. "Lets go home."

Kai's beast form nodded, and jumped from the cliffs edge.

 ** _End of Chapter 14_**


	15. Chapter 15 - Extraction

Link couldnt remember the last time he had been so sore and tired. It had been three days since the fight on the cliff. Three days since he had last seen his friends. Since Kais betrayal. He hadnt stopped struggling the entire time, and was beat constantly by the General in order to keep him subdued. But he couldnt give up. There was a slight possibility Zelda and Ilana were alive. He had to get back to them, and away from Kai and the General.

He still couldnt believe Kai had betrayed him. Everytime he thought about it, his heart pounded out of his chest and an unfathomable rage washed over him. He thought they had been so close. He vowed right then and there, the second Kai revealed himself, that he would pay. Even if Link had to give his own life for it to happen, Kai would die.

It was clear Kai was working for the General and the Yiga. But he wasnt sure why. All he knew was that in his beast form, Kai seemed almost unstoppable. He hadnt slowed his pace for three days and three nights of nonstop running. After Link awoke from being knocked out by his last beating, he was able to look up from Kais back and see the ocean, glimmering in the sunlight. He had never been to the ocean. It would have been a nice view had it not been for the giant warship located just off shore, and the landing party waiting for them.

Kai reached the edge of the beach and knelt down so the General and Link could slide off. Link tried to run but was knocked in the back of the head by one of the soldiers of the landing party. Links eyes were barely open but he could see Kais form start to shine and shrink back down to its normal size. His muscles and tusks and hooves disappeared until Kai was standing there back in his human form.

"Perlick, get him on board, i can barely stand right now. We need to get him back home."

The General, whos name was apparently Perlick, nodded and ordered the soldier holding Link to get him to the war ship. Link tried to struggle but no one was going to deal with him right now so they hit him once again and Link blacked out.

When Link woke up, he was on dry land again. He opened his eyes to see he was in some kind of waggon, being pulled along by two stallions. On either side of him sat two guards, weapons drawn. The soldiets eyes through his helm told Link not to move. Not that he could if he wanted to. He was tied down completely. So he listened instead. Ourside the wagon he could hear cheering and shouting. It was a small crowd to he sure, but a crowd nonetheless. He could hear people shouting a welcome home to whoever was in front of the cart. Probably Kai and Perlick he guessed. Soon thr voices faded and so did the light. He surmised he was in some sort of tunnel and when the curtains in the back were pulled away by Kai, his suspicions were confirmed.

He nodded to the two guards, who sheathed their weapons and lifted Link... no, the wooden slab Link waa tied to, out of the wagon and onto a smaller, handpushed cart. They began pushing him deeper into the cavern abd he could start to see lights hanging from the roof.

"Where... where are you taking me?" He asked to anyone who would listen.

"Where taking you to med housing. Youve been taking quite a beating ive been told, and we need you in prime condition. Your triforce should help heal you, but we want to be sure." Said Kai who ended up walking beside him.

"Tri-"

"Shut up Kai" yelled Perlick from up ahead. "Enough small talk. Go to the cells and let mom know we made it back. I convinced the elders to let her be there when it happens, so they can clear our names immediately."

"I should stay with Link. Incase anything happens"

Even from his position Link could see the look Perlick was giving to Kai. Kai simply looked down and began to walk away, out of sight.

At the med housing, Link was poked and prodded all over. His eyes and ears and nose were checked with instruments he has never seen before, but they all seemed to faintly glow with a dark orange light. It reminded him of the circuits he use to help his mother fix in the machines back home. After he was checked by the doctors, they shined some sort of light onto his chest that revealed the inaide of his body. He would have been more amazed at what he was seeing if he wasnt so scared and exhausted. Afterwards he was wheeled to another room where he was lofted off of the board he had been laying on. He removed his shirt and armor, and cuffed his hands behind his back. Six soldiers armed with shields and spears escorted Link out of the room. Jeez, he could barely even stand. He tripped several times on the way.

Eventually he was led to a giant cavern. Natural luminous rocks lined the walls, making the cave bright as day. The room was mostly empty, with the exception of a giant stone platform at the far end. Atop the stone stood several figures. Perlick, a few other generals, and an older man dressed in dark maroon robes. To his left he could see several other old men and women in similar garb lining the perimeter. They were chabting some sort of prayer but Link couldnt understand the language. Above them, hung an enormous banner, depicting a black upside down eye on a red field. To his right, a similar design, only with normally dressed spectators.

Link could see Kai infront of the group of people, his arm around a middle aged women. She was dressed in tattered, grey clothes and her hands were cuffed like his. She had a sad, but hopefully look in her sunken eyes. Her hair was the same color brown as Perlicks and Kais. Link put the pieces together and realized that must be their mother. But why was she in chains?

He didnt have time to wonder as he was pushed to the ground. The guards retreated and Kai stepped foward. The elder from up above spoke. Again in a language he couldnt understand. When he finished, Kai stepped foward and walked towards Link. His mother moved to grab his arm but he turned back to her and said something in a reassuring tone. She backed away, but continued to look afraid.

The crowd began chanting again, this time much louder then before. The elder looked down at Link and Kai and nodded. This was it. Kai was right here. He could end this before they took his life. He could...

He never finished that thought because Kai had then grabbed Link by the throat and held him up with one arm. With his other he placed it on Links chest and the triangle on the back of his hand began to glow. Link felt an odd sensation in his right hand and saw that his began to glow as well. But then he felt a strange tugging feeling from his chest where Kais hand was placed.

The chanting again grew in volume and Link felt a burning pain through out his body. He began to shake and spasm, as Kais face curled into a pained, concentrated look. Link began to lurch as he felt the power flowing through him weaken. Kais hand shone brighter while Links grew dimmer. He lurched back and forth and felt like he was going to vomit. At last the pain was too much to bear and he screamed out. Kai did the same and he wondered why he didnt just kill him.

Just when it didnt seem like the pain would get any worse, it stopped. Everything around him stopped. Until it was just Link and Kai. They were still frozen in the same position, but Kai looked up abd him.

"Im sorry this had to happen to you Link. It was the last thing i wanted. But i hope one day, youll come to see that its whats best for this world."

Then time resumed and Kai pulled back and fell to one knee, dropping Link. He had never felt so weak in all his life, he could barely move a finger. But he had fallen in a way that he could still see Kai. In Kais hands was a glowing triangle, floating. He grabbed the floating relic and pushed it into his chest. His eyes and veins glowed bright and quickly dimmed to normal. On his hand, another triangle appeared, now making it two on his right hand.

The elder above spoke, and right after the crowd cheered. Kai stood up and turned away from Link towards the elder. The elder spoke the same strange language to Kai and then turned to the group of spectators and nodded. A guard cane over to Kais mother and unlocked her handcuffs. She rushed foward and jumped into Kais arms, crying and laughing. Perlick came down from the stone platform as well and embraced the two.

Before it could get too heartwarming, Kai turned to his guards. "Take him to the dungeon. Dont bother with cuffs. Hes not a threat anymore."

Two men uncuffed Link and began to drag him by his arms out of the room. His head was spinning wildly. The last thing he saw as the doors closed was Kai, Perlick and their mother hugging as the elders left the room and the spectators crowded around patting Kai on the back.

 **-**

 _Back on the mainland..._

"Ilana c'mon keep running!"

Back on the mainland, Zelda pulled her along as they ran from the soldiers chasing them. After the initial shock of Kais betrayal, the soldiers they were fighting tried to close in for the kill. Her head was still sticky and bloody but she held her own for a time. It wasnt until Ilana was injured in a three on one fight that they were forced to flee. Her head wound wasnt getting any better, and Ilana now had a large gash in her side and several bleeding cuts on her arms and legs. Link was gone, taken to who knows where, and they were alone in the middle of the Hylain Wilds. Could things get any worse?

Of course they could, because at that moment, a mech leaped out of the trees and pounced on one of the soldiers. A copper soldier followed and attacked Zelda and Ilana. Ilana tried to raise her sword but her wound was too much to handle. She fell to a knee and Zelda rushed foward, grabbing Ilanas sword and swing at the mechanical man coming at her.

This was an advanced model, and his speed and precision was alarming. Still, she managed to pary its strikes, even if it was just barely. Eventually she got the upper hand and lopped off one of its legs, and moved to deliver the final blow. When she looked back to where the mech beast was fighting, she saw the fight was over, and a Yiga soldier stood over the beast with his spear lodged in its head. He pulled it out and turned his attention towards the girls.

He wasnt able to take three steps foward before he was hit in the stomach by an arrow. Confused, Zelda looked around to see where the arrow had come from, but didnt have to search as the shooter then appeared on horseback from just through the trees. The rider galloped up and swung a newly drawn sword and finished the soldier off.

Their mysterious savior hopped down and it turned out to be none other then Talon, from Mid Watch.

"Bet youre surprised to see me huh?"

Zelda nodded, to tired to say anything.

"Yeah, well shes not" he nodded to Ilana. She smiled at him and sighed with relief.

"See i told you i wasnt crazy Talon. Worked out pretty smooth huh?"

"Sure Commander, smooth. And here i thought you had me risking my life out here for nothing. Sorry i took a bit longer to get here. I was trying to keep my distance like you said, until a signal. But then i saw that burst of light up there on the cliff, and i figured i better not wait for the signal."

"You did good Talon, thanks for the help. You still have those horses?"

"Only one of em. The other got loose and was spooked."

"Its alright," Zelda chimed in. Ilana can ride with me. We need to head north, and go after Kai and Link"

"No, we need to get back to the wall."

"But-" Zelda tried to argue but Ilana cut her off.

"Zel, we have no food, no supplies, and were both injured. We need to get back and address all three. We wont head back to Mid Watch. Thats too far away. The closest stronghold to here is Fort Dover, near the northern end of the wall. Well head there, stock up, gather some troops, and head out to find traces of where they went, okay?"

Zelda didnt like it, but it was the smart thing to do. So she begrudgingly mounted her stead, and pulled Ilana up. She felt Ilanas arms wrap around her waist as she prepared to take off, and Zelda could have sworn she felt her face get a little warm. She shrugged the feeling away and spurred her horse foward.

Whatever horses these were, they werent like any horses shed ever riden. These beasts were huge and muscular. They rode for what seemed like forever and never slowed once. They must have been bred and trained at the wall. Whatever the case, they ended up reaching the wall significantly faster then she expected. They slowed to a gallop as they approached the wall and a horn blew out in the distance. The gate opened and the three of them went through.

On the otherside was a fortress similar to Mid Watch. Although this castle brighter and more colorful. It was half carved into the side of the mountain next to it and a shimmering waterfall rolled down the side into a large pond below. Ilana hopped off the horse and approached what seemed to be this castles commander. After a quick word and a survey of the situation, Zelda was pulled from her horse and sent to the med bay. She was washed, clothed, and her injuries were tended too. Once the night passed and she forced herself to get even a minute of sleep, the alarm blared and she awoke with a start.

Most of the men and women in the courtyard were ready for travel, already on their horses by the time Zelda arrived. Ilana was there as well, talking to the commander yet again.

"Ilana whats going on? Are all these people coming with us?"

"Damn right. Where ever they took Link, you can bet its gonna be well defended. Were bringing some of the best fighters and weapon specialists Fort Dover has to offer. Well need their help, trust me."

"I trust you," Zelda smiled. Ilana smiled back abd whistled for a horse. Zelda climbed on and with the blow of a horn, she, Ilana, and the rest of the soldiers rode out.

"Howd you get this many people to come with us?" Zelda shouted as they rode.

"Easy. I explained the urgency and importance of getting Link back, as well a the stratigic value of locating the enemy. Plus as soon as they heard we were headed for a fight, many volunteered right away. Lots of em are itching to stretch their legs and practice their fighting abilities. Plus it doesnt hurt them im the Lord Commander of the entirety of the wall. Asking them was just a formality." Ilana grinned.

"Alright" Zelda replied, impressed. "So we're headed back to where we left off?"

"No, we know theyre headed north so we're heading to the coast to search for any signs of their presence. Well skim the shore line, although im already pretty sure where they went. Theres an island just off the coast of Castor. Since there isnt anything between where we left off and the coast, i reckon they met one of their ships and caught a ride over."

"Why even bother? Why not just kill him or take him to the Capitol like they planned?" Zelda asked.

"Because of something ive suspected for awhile. Link holds one of the pieces of the Triforce, if you even know what that is. Im not sure which one, but its what explains his sudden speed and strength when his life is threatened. I first noticed it when he fought that mech in the arena. It also explains his weird ability to heal. Kai also said 'His piece wouldnt let him die' so that sealed the deal for me. The Yiga want that piece inside him. And if Kai has a piece of the Triforce too, they have the power to do get it."

"Well we need to get their first then, before that can happen." Zelda spurred her horse, causeing it to race even faster.

 **-**

They reached the northern coast of Old Hyrule and rode along the beach line for a time. Zeldas head hurt. They fixed her up at Fort Dover, but the constant riding didnt help her head much, and she was incredibly sore and achey. But that didnt matter. They had to find Link and get him back.

They rode until they found a small Yiga ship just off shore. Five soldiers patrolled the deck, chatting and laughing. They spotted Zelda and the rest and fell into a frenzy, as they tried to lower their sails. But they were cut down by several arrows simultaneously. Zelda looked over to see three archers shouldering their bows. Weapons experts, she thought to herself. She never bothered to look, but now that she was, she could see two men carrying heavy weapons. As well as three men and women carrying what looked to be explosives.

They left one soldier on the shore with the horses and the rest of them swam out to the boat. They stripped the men of their uniforms and found their stash of armor, tucked neatly away. They must not have thought theyd need it. They dumped the bodies overboard and lowered the sails. Zelda was a bit sickened by what they just did. Self defence was one thing. Attacking men, whoever they may be, while they were just trying to run away seemed wrong. But she pushed those thoughts away and looked out to the northern horizon.

Link had to be out there. If he wasnt, theyd come back and try again. And again, and again until they found him. After all, how long would the poor guy last without her? The thought made her smile.

"Ready beautiful?" Ilana said wrapping her arm around Zeldas shoulders.

She smiled. "Ready."

"Good, lets go get our boy"

 ** _End of Chapter 15_**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Island

Link awoke in his cell when the door was opened and a blinding light pierced the darkness. From that light a figure stepped foward. Kai.

"What do you want?" Link growled as Kai knelt down to be face to face with him . Link didnt try to hit or fight. It was useless at this point.

"I came to show you something. Were going to keep you cuffed. The elders wont budge in that. But theyve given me permission to escort you.

"Escort me where?"

Kai sighed. "You'll see."

Link was unchained from the wall, but remained in his handcuffs as he was lifted off the ground. He didnt look Kai in the eyes as he was walked out of his cell. He did however, look to the sides into the other cells. They were all empty. It seemed like he was the only one in this entire prison.

They walked until they reached a balcony. Kai gestured Link to step foward and Link looked over the edge. They were atleast a hundred feet up, since the balcony hung over the cliffside of a large mountain. Link considered jumping off, just to see what would happen. But he quickly pushed that thought from his head.

Instead he looked out, into the valley below. He could see he was in an island of some sort. He could see the coastline from his position. In the valley, lay a large town. It wasnt grand or magnificent, but it was a decent size. Red roofs dotted the area and a small band of trees surounded the town. Smoke stacks from bakeries drafted upward and Link could smell fresh pastries even from this distance. It seemed a bit odd and sureal. Being chained and beaten, but smelling a fresh bakery as if it was two feet away from him.

"What is this? Why are you showing me this?" Link asked.

"This?" Kai responded. "This is my home. And theres something down there i want to show you."

Link and Kai walked down the mountain path to they valley below. When they entered the town, there were several shouts from the townsfolk congratulating Kai on a "job well done." Kai smiled and waved back, but as soon as they left, an uncomfortable, nervous look appeared back on his face.

"Im not use to all this praise. Its a tad uncomfortable" Kai stuttered nervously.

"Oh boo hoo, you poor thing. I cant think of anything worse then being praised." Link mocked him. "Unless of course it was praise for being a murderer, in which case you should feel uncomfortable."

Kai ignored him and led him through the town further. Shops and resturaunts were brimming with buisness. Children ran around the streets avoiding carts, laughing like it was a game. Couples walked along the sidewalks, looking in the stores, seeing what to buy. Merchants stood on the corners with their vendor carts, shouting out how THEIR potions were the best. Eventually, Link was led past all the crowds into a quieter part of town. From the looks of things, this seemed to be the living quarters of the island. Several houses lined the road, some two stories, others three or one.

Kai walked up to an average looking, one story cottage, and opened the door. He gestured Link to follow him, while signalling for the guards to wait outside. Link entered the building and inside looked remarkably familiar. He was standing in the middle of a small kitchen, with a dining table to his left. He could see other rooms past the kitchen, but where he qas there was a large couldren with soup and cheese. It reminded him of the soup his father use to make for him back home. The rest of the kitchen was pretty standard. Counters, cabinets, baskets, pans, etc.

To his left, at the table, sat several people. One Link noticed right away was Perlick, Kais brother. To his right sat a small girl, no older then 10. And to Perlicks left was a middle aged woman, who was also familiar. The woman Link had seen in the extraction chamber. Link guessed this was his mother. Seeing all these people together, this family, made him want to vomit. Why did these people get to live happily together and he didnt?

The woman stood up. "Hello Link, my name is Kaya. Im Kais mother. I can only imagine what you must feel right now, but i just wanted to extend my utmost thanks to you. What you did for our family, for me. I cant thank you enough. Please, sit. Have some soup. Its not anything special but its Kais and Perlicks favorite.

"Its not MY favorite" the little girl at the table pouted.

Link sat down, only becauae he knew it he didnt, Kai would force him to. Kai shooed the little girl out of the room, telling her to go play with her toys. Once Link was sat and the door was closed behind him, Kai came over and removed Links cuffs. Link looked at his wrists, bruised and bloody, and then up at Kai, suspicious

"Dont worry its not a trick. Its just hard to eat soup with handcuffs on thats all" Kai reassured him. Link didnt want to eat. It could be poison. But he looked and saw everyone else slurping the souple down with spoons and realized just how long it had been since he had eaten. So against all his instincts, he picked up the bowl, and downed the entire thing in seconds. Kaya looked at him in shock, but smiled and got him some more, which he finished just as quickly.

When Link was done he looked around the table. What on earth was happening. He had woken up in a dirty, rat filled dungeon. And was now eating lunch with a family of strangers.

As if reading his mind, Kai spoke up. "So youre probably wondering why i brought you here." Link didnt say a word, but nodded sharply.

"This, as im sure you can guess, is my house. We've only just returned so im sorry its a little messy."

"I honestly couldnt give two shits about bow messy it is Kai. What do you want." Link growled.

Kaya looked surprised. "Good thibg we made Lily leave the room when we did. I wouldve hated for her to hear such language."

"Link," Kai said, "Do you know why youre not dead yet?"

"No."

"Youre not dead becauase i convinced the elders to let you live. Because i wanted to bring you down to this town, and show you my home. To show you where i came from, and why id did the things i did."

A curling rages appeared in Links gut. "You think this excuses anything you've done?? You think-"

"No it doesnt excuse what i did. What either of us did" gesturing to Perlick. "But we did what we had to do, for our family."

"Link," Kaya whispered from her seat. "Because of you, i was able to see my boys again. Because of you, our people are one step closer to peace. Youre a hero."

"Piss off lady. Im no hero. You all kidnapped me, killed my family and friends, and took away the only thing about me that made me special in any way."

Perlick shot up at this comment. "How dare you-"

"Perlick its okay. Put yourself in his shoes. How would you feel?" Kaya soothed her son. Perlick sat back down, eyebrows furrowed.

"So what, you took me down here to gloat? to show me what you have, and to rub it in my face that i dont have it?"

"No, i took you down here to remind you of family. Your own family. The one whos left."

Links eyes teared a but as he rememebered his mother, alone in the capitol.

"Link, we need your help." Kai said. "You see, your mother is alive, but not for long. Shes refused to make the weapons we need to theyre planning to execute her. I dont want that to happen, and neither do you. The elders didnt think that sending you there would make a difference anymore. Im trying to prove them wrong."

"Why would i go with you? My mothers is willing to die to keep you from getting your hands on thise kinds of weapons. And so am i."

"Youll come with us, because me and my family are the only reason your people arent exterminated."

"What do you mean?" Link aaked, confused.

"A long time ago, Hylians were kept in cells all throughout Castor. After the fall of Hyrule, many wanted the Hylians killed. My great great grandfather was the one who convinced the royal family to let them live, but as prisoners. My grandfather was the one who moved to put the Hylians into Charsdon, so they may live nornal lives within the confines of those walls."

Kai continued. "And then the day came when my father tried to pass a movement that would allow Hylians to leave Charsdon. To grant them citizenship and let them live and do as they pleased. This however, was too much. My father executed. The reasoning was that my family was considered to be Hylian sympathizers. Certain conditions were able to be met, but insisting Hylians become nornal citizens like everyone else, to be equal to everyone else, this was too much for the elders."

"My families loyalty was called into question. My mother was taken prisoner, accused of being an accomplice to this plan. In order to clear our names and prove our loyalty, Perlick and i joined the military and helped the Yiga and the royal family with whatever they needed. Perlick was given command of a division and sent to collect intellegent scientists and inventors all around the land. I was tasked to go with him, until the Triforce of Power appeared on my hand. I didnt know why, but the Yiga took it as an omen."

"So its true." Link said.

"Yes. Its true. The triforce is real. So after Charsdon, Perlick was still tasked with rounding up inventors, while i was given the mission of finding the escaped son of the inventor we captured, as well as tracking down more info on the triforce, since it awakening in me wasnt a coincidence according to the elders."

"And then you found me" Link scowled.

"Aye. At first you were just another Hylian. But then i discovered who you were and i brought you here. Im sorry for the conditions in which that happened, but it had to be done."

"Why are you telling me this? Whats it all mean?" Link asked

"My family has had a long history of helping hylians. But the Yiga were fed up with it. Perlicks and my actions have convinced the elders to clear our name, but theyre moving to enforce a harsher imprisonment of your people. They dont see you as nornal people. Youre scum. Below them."

"But, if you choose to help, not because youre being threatened or forced to,but because you want to of your own free will, then the elders would have to see that youre not so bad. They see you as devils, demons, scum. Prove to them youre not. Offer your help to their cause, and convince them that Hylians arent what they think. Thats way, my father wouldnt have died for nothing. Your people can finally live free, and youd be a hero to both Castorians and Hylians."

"I dont give a shit about any of that" Linj growled.

"Yes you do Link. I know you better then that. Youve seen this town. The children, the people. You can hate me all you want. I deserve it. But if you do nothing, your people will suffer for nothing, and everyone in Charadon, Castor, and this Island, maybe even the whole world, Will suffer horrors beyond your imagination.

Link looked down. He wanted to fight with Kai, but he kbew he was right. These people were innocent. Maybe their elders and military werent, but everyine else, they were just normal people. And everyone back home.. he would condem them to an even worse life? He left to Hyrule with the intention of finding a way to save his mother and his people. Maybe this was it. It wasnt how he intended, but this seemed to be the best way...

"I know its a lot to take in. For generations the Yiga have used violence to keep Hylians in line. Its happened for so long, people forgot there was any other way. Show them theres another way Link. Help us. Help your people. Show then you're not the monsters they think you are.

Link sighed. It was so much to process. But he didnt have a choice. "Okay Kai, ill help."

A look of pure joy spread across Kais face. His mother shot up and hugged Link so hard his ribs might have cracked.

But Link wasnt done "On one condition. Kai i need to talk to you alone for this one."

The two walked into the other room. "What is it Link?"

"You once said we would avenge our fathers. If i do this, your fathers death wouldnt have been in vain. Considering what he was killed for, i think thats fair reason for me to help. But what about my father? How will we avenge my fathers death?"

Kais eyes lowered and his head and shoulders sunk as realization set in. "After i help you ,and my people are safe and free, and this "evil" is destroyed, i only want one thing. Your head on a spike. You want to talk about sacrifices, are you willing to pay the ultimate price for your crime if it means my cooperation and the freedom of my people, and the safety of yours?"

Kai was silent for quite some time.

"You better give me an answer," Link whispered. "I want your head, or i dont help."

After a bit more thinking, Kai sighed and looked at Link with determination, something he had not been expecting. "Alright. If thats what it takes."

Link was taken back. Just like that? It was hardly even a fight. "Why-"

"Youre right. Me preaching about making sacrifices doesnt mean a thing if im not going to follow through with those morals myself. Its not what i want. Hell, who actually wants to die? But once i know beyond a shadow of a doubt that my mother, and siblings are safe, and they have a future, ill do what i have to do to repent for my sins and bring you closure."

Link couldnt believe what he was hearing. He was expecting a fight. A shouting match. Atleast that was he didnt feel a twinge of guilt.

"O-okay. Okay then. Its settled."

"Aye, it is."

"So," Link said, "what do i have to do?"

"Well, theres no solid plan yet. I needed to make sure you would say yes. Once you did we could go to the elders together.explained.l them you understand now whats going on, and that you want to do anything in your power to help the Yiga and save Castor." Kai explained.

"And if they say no?" Link asked.

"They wont. And if they do, ill pursuade them. I hold two of the Triforce pieces. Theyll listen to me more then anyone, if nothing else then to stay in my good graces. Itll be your job to help me look for the last piece of the Triforce. Once we have it completed, we can face the great evil."

"What IS this great evil?"

Kai looked out the window and sighed. "Hyrule as you have been told was not the first land to be called that. Ling ago Hylians lived on another continent. However a great evil arose and they were forced to flee their homeland. Somehow, the evil that caused them to flee was not able to make chase after them. The old Hylians and Sheikah crossed the ocean, and settled in Castor, where they met the Castorians and began the history weve come to learn about today."

"And something tells me that whatever caused the Hylians to flee, is about to attack again?" Link guessed.

"Yes. The elders have sensed a great looming darkness gaining strength across the ocean. It will soon make its was across the leagues of water and decimate everything in its path. We must travel to the original Hyrule and stop it at its source, before it can cause unprecedented destruction."

Link looked out the window as well. He looked at the children running and playing. He looked at the couppe walking the street holding hands, and the old woman hobbling by with her pet cat trailing her. And a girl, no older then him walking towards the gates. For so long he had seen the Yiga as his enemy. The ones who enslaved his people. But these people didnt enslave anyone. Like the Yiga, he realized he was judging an entire group of people based on the actions of a few.

"Well we dont have anytime to waste then," Link said. "We need to head to the elders and tell them. We need to get this done."

"Sounds good to me. Lets g-"

Kais sentence was cut short by the sound of a loud BANG in the distance. The noise echoed as the people in the street stopped to look in its direction. Over the houses Link could see a tower of smoke rising. He heard aome screaming in the distance and then another BANG.

He and Kai rushed outside as everyone else started to run. The followed the Yiga soldiers towards the sound of the explosions when suddenly there were loud snaps all around him, and smoke began to fill the air. Not black smoke from a fire. White smoke, used to conceal advancing movements. Link looked around and suddenly the soldiers around him were getting pierced by arrows.

Behind him, Link could faintly see the old woman from earlier, holding her cat looking confused an scared. Link rished over to her and led her inside, telling her it was going to be okay. When he turned is attention back to the action, he could see Kai pulling his spear out of one of the attackers.

"Who is it?" He shouted at Kai. Kai looked backs with a confused look on his face. Just as Link was about to run forward to help Kai repel whoever was attacking, he heard the galloping of hooves and felt a strong arm wrap around his chest. Before he knew it he was hoisted up onto the horse and was being carried away from the chaos. Kai shouted to him, and Link tried to dismount when he heard a familiar voice.

"Damn we really lucked out huh? Good thing he was closer to edge then we thought. That surprise attack wasnt going as well as we planned!"

Link looked back and up to see Talon. He was speaking to someone to his left, but from his angle Link couldnt see who it was. But he heard her.

"Yeah, now lets get the hell out of here. Shoot the flare!" Ilana barked.

Talon shot a red flare up into the sky and the two horses swung to the right and did a 180, reversing course and heading back to the city gates. Link could see a mass of Yiga soldiers blocking the entrance. That is, until another explosion burst forth from within their ranks, blowing limbs, heads and bodies apart, clearing the way for the horses. Once passed the gate, they were met with four other riders, who covered their back with arrow fireand one more bomb.

Link was now able to see Ilana and she gave him a large grin. One that he didn't return. "Ilana take me back. I have to-"

"Talon!" She cut him off. "Blow the rest, just as a little extra cover for our retreat. Were out of range now so light em all up!"

"NO!" Links protests were muffled by the sound of several explosions going off at once. So many that he could feel the shaking and vibrations from where he was, despite being some distance away. He could also hear the screams and the alarm horns blaring. He looked back to see countless pillars of smoke rising.

It wasnt long before the racing horse reached the coast of the island, where he saw a small Yiga boat waiting for them. Everyone dismounted and Link was pulled off the horse and rushed to the boat.

"Ilana! Talon!"

"The sappy thank you can wait Link, we need to get out of here." Ilana shouted.

Once they were all on board, one of the men on the boat lifted the loadinf board and raised the anchor, and the boat began to sail south. From the bottom of the ship, a woman exited and ran across the deck, wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh thank goodness! We werent sure if that plan was gonna work, or if youd even be here. Thank goodness youre safe Link. We were so worried!"

Link was a bit shell shocked by what had just happened, but he couldnt deny he was happy to see Zelda again. He wrapped his arms around her too and they stood there for a minute or so while the others rushed to their stations. After another minute, Link was finally able to snap out of his shock and think clearly.

"Zelda, you need to take me back!" Zelda stepped back and looked at him, puzzled.

"What do you mean? We just got you out."

"You dont understand. Oh god, all those people ypu killed. You did all that just to get me?" Link felt a swelling sickness in his stomach.

"Whats it matter?" Ilana cut in. "They were just Yiga. And besides, we got you out with onlytwo casualties. Both by that damn traitor. Mark my words once we get back and regroup, were goinf after him"

"No! That was my only chance to free my people! You all have no idea whats coming! I need to go back. Its my only hope to free my mother and the rest of the Hylians!"

Zelda grabbed his face with both her hands and looked at him in the eyes. "Link, calm down. Breathe. Youre not making any sense right now. Take a minute, and explain what youre talking about so we can understand."

Link did as he was instructed and took a moment to take deep breaths. Afterwards, he did his best to explain everthing to them. The Yiga, the power that was taken from him, Kais family, the evil brewing across the ocean, and Kais proposal. When he was done, Zelda looked dumbfounded and Ilana just scoffed.

"I dont know what they did to you there Link, but they really got to you. Ypu dont really believe all that bullshit do you?"

"Its the truth!" Link insisted. "This was my best chance. And now its gone! You have to take me back so we can fix this!"

"Were not going back," Ilana insisted "and thats final."

Link looked at her. "Then my peoples blood is on your hands. Just like the blood of those people you killed today."

Ilana gave him a furious look and huffed away below deck. Zelda turned to him. "Shes right you know. Even if that was true, we cant go back, not after what happened. You think that sort of deal would work now? We already have a plan. Remember? Go to the Hylian capital and find the answer there."

"Going there is pointless now. It wont be enough. All that will do is cause more violence and bloodshed. More people will just die, and then the real threat will come and kill whoever is left." Link pulled away from Zelda and walked to the edge of the boat. He half expected himself to jump over the edge and swim back. But Zelda was right. There was no going back now. Any hopes he had for peace were over. The Yiga wpuld know who was responsible thanks to Kai, and they would march in full force to strike back.

He didnt like it, but this was the hand he was dealt. To have such high hopes, and then have them snatched away so fast was heart breaking. But he didnt have time to feel sorry for himself. As he thought more abd more, Kais words came back to him.

The Yiga elders were already on the track to enforce harsher rules and regulations on the Hylians in Charadon. But after something lile this, it was going to be much worse then that. He had to do something.

"Zelda!" Link turned to her as she stepped towards him. "When we get back to the mainland, were not going to the Hylian capitol. The Yiga are going to retaliate. We need to go where theyre going so we can prepare a defence."

"But where are they-" Zelda began to ask, but she cut herself off as her eyes widened with realization. "Oh no."

"Tell whoevers in charge of this boat to make haste. We need to head to Charadon immediately. Things are about to get a whole lot worse."

 ** _End of Chapter 16_**


	17. Chapter 17 - Reunited

The trip back to Charsdon wasnt a long one. Compared to the time it took him to leave his home and get to the wall in the first place, the trip back was a cake walk.

When they landed on the shores of the mainland, they already had several horses waiting for them. They retraced their steps back to the wall. And holy cow, these horses were fast. Link waant sure what tbey were feeding these creatures at the wall, but whatever it did upped their speed and endurance tenfold compared to a regular horse. Once back at the wall, the group who had been on board the ship with Zelda, Ilana, Talon and himself parted ways. They said their thank yous and goodbyes. Ilana promimsed their fallen comrades didnt die in vane.

Once passed the wall, the horse they were riding took them back to Charsdon in a couppe days. Jeez if only they had these horses their entire trip. How easy things would have been. This time, instead of going around the mountain range, they went for a straighshot to Charsdon. Finally Link was able to see thr familar city gates in the distance. They dismounted their horses and took shelter in a small patch of woods.

"Alright so how the hell do we get in there? The place looks like its on complete lock down." Ilana observed.

"Yeah, the Yiga elders said they were moving to enforce harsher rules and regulations on the Hylians. Things are going to he super on edge." Link replied

Zelda huffed. "So then what do we do?"

"Theres a small tunnel just to the side of the main entrance. Its how i was actually able to get out in the first place. Ill sneak in and meet up with some old friends. Ill explain the situation to them and see if we can come up with a solution."

Zelda gripped his arm. "That seems really dangerous. Is there any other way to get a message inside and have obe of them come out here? If youre caught theyll kill you."

Link gave her a half smile. "Its like we said. Security is up and no one is leaving that town. Its out only option. Dont worry. This is my home town. I know my way around. I wont get caught." He squeezed her hand reassuringly.

With that, he took off his hood and any extra garmets that might draw attention to himself. He would try to avoid detection, but in the event he was seen, he doubted any of the local guards knew his face. He might be able to talk his way out of it. However, he kept his pockey blade concealed just in case.

Link departed from the group and made his way to the right wherr the small entrance to the town was. He found it right away, and memories of the first time he fell out of that tunnel onto rhe grass, seeing the sky for the first time, came back to him. However, just like then he didnt have time to stare at the stars. So he took one last glance upwards to take in their beauty, before heading inside.

Once he resurfaced inside the chamber, Link debated where he should go. Who could he trust? Then a thought came to him. He crept around corners and down ally ways as he made his way towards the airstrip. He managed to evade a couple patrols on his way. The place was a ghost town now. The streets were empty and the stands were closed. The shops werr boarded up and it didnt look like anyone had opened them in a coupe days.

When he reached the airfield he found the building he was looking for. But he found it locked and bolted. In face the airfirld was just as deserted as the streets. All the hot air baloons were gone and any other vehicles were wother a smoldering wreck or locked away. He waant going to find what he was looking for. So he decided he needed to head the the residential district.

Link passed several more stores and stands that were closed and boarded up. Eventually he reached the residential zone to see it being patrolled by several guards. One of the happened to spot Link from his hiding spot and shouted.

"Hey, you. Come here! Yeah i see you, come here now!"

Link didnt have a choice. He could try to run, but without the triforce with him anymore, any attack could be fatal and this plan would be over before it started. So he got up and walked towards the guards, and what might be certain death.

The guard approached and asked Link he name and identity. He also asked why he qas out past curfew. This was a delicate situation, so naturally, he lied.

"My name is Talon sir. Im sorry but i lost track of time and was on my way home now. My father and sister must be worried sick. I promise it wont happen again!" Link willed his eyes to tear up. He had to sell the whole "lost child" routine, or else he was finished.

"Alright alright, hey dont cry kid. Look, ill escort you back to our house and well forget this ever happened alright?" Link nodded and as the guard turned to lead the way, Link couldnt belp but crack a small smile. He gave directions to the guard and eventually he arived at his destination. The guard knocked on the door, and Nepps familiar face answered the door. "Sir, your son here says he lost track of time. I would recommend giving him a watch so this sort of thing doesnt happen again. We wont be so nice next time."

Nepp initially looked horribly confused. But once he made eye contact with Link, the situation was made clear to him. Thankfully Nepp picked up on what was happening.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir," Nepp replied. "Wont happen again i promise. Get your ass in here boy your mothers been worried sick! You owe her a damn good apology!"

"Yes father!" Link yelped quickly and hurried inside. Once the door was closed Link turned back to Nepp, ready to thank him, only to recieve a palm to the face.

"What the hell are you thinking! I didnt help you eacape just so you could end up right back here with us! What are you doing Link!?"

Link just smiled. "Good to see you too Nepp"

-

After Nepps initial rage, he was able to calm down and listen to what Link had to say. Link explained everything to him. His journey outside, he experience in Hyrule, with the Yiga, the triforce, everything. He explained what was happening in Charadon and that they had to leave soon. Nepp simply chuckled.

"Seems like youve been through a lot. But theres no way were getting out of here. The gates are sealed. Not everyone can fit through the tunnel like you can. Some of the guards might be friendly towards us, but even they won't let us just walk out."

"Right, its impossible to accomplish by ourselves. But not if we have help. Which i promise you we have this time." Link replied. "I think i have a solution. Its dangerous and im not going to lie, a lot of us wont make it. But enough might. And then theyll be free."

Nepp looked concerned and brooded over this, and took several minutes to reply. "Alright, depending on what this plan is, i might agree to help. So spill the beans."

Link took a deep breathe and explained his plan to him. He could see Nepps facial expression get more and more grim as he explained further, and by the end he was sure Nepp would refuse. But the old man just shurgged his shoulders and nodded his head. Link grinned and he knew Nepp was on board.

"Ill go make the call. You get back and tell your friends. I trust well be in touch again." Nepp sighed.

Link nodded and was about to leave when he stopped. "Nepp," the old man looked up. "Thanks for helping." Nepp smiled through his grey beard and nodded approvingly and Link left the house. He made his way back to the tunnel exit, taking much more care this time not to get caught.

Once he was out he found his friends. "Well?" Zelda asked after she hugged him in relief.

"I managed to make contact with the person i needed to speak too. And we think we came up with a solid plan. It involved many factors we cant hope to predict, a large numbe of us will probably not make it, and the success of said plan involves two seperage parties working together despite never meeting or discussing this plan directly."

Everyone just started at him, mouths open. This had to be some sort of joke, right? Finally it was Ilana who broke the stunned silence, and clapped Link on the shoulder.

"Well, sounds like it could go disastrous at any moment. When do we start?" She grinned

-

Everything was set and the pieces were moving. Zelda, Ilana, and Ilanas guard from Mid Watch were waiting out near the gate of Charadon, hidden amount the rocks and trees. Things were about to be set in motion as soon as Link reached the inside once more to confirm the plan was a go. All they had to do was wait for the signal.

When Link crept his way into his hometown once again, he reached Nepps house no problem. Once inside, he found several city watch members on his living room, including Jon. When he saw Link entered, he gave him a slight smile and a small nod. Link did the same and he sat down at the table.

"So, its everything ready? Are these the only ones were sure we can trust?" Link inquired. Jon nodded. "Well, its better then nothing. How many guards are we looking at as opposition Jon?"

Jon sat up and leaned towards a small map in the center of the table. He marked several positions around the city. "There are squads here, here, here, and here" he said, tapping each mark to emphasize his words. "The Yiga guards are the ones we need to worry about. Most of the city guard arent up for a huge fight, and will surrender once they see we over welm them. Speaking of, we got word around to most of the district. We somehow managed to get hundreds of people on the same page. Never thought id see the day that happened."

"Damn, thats impressive. So theyre just waiting for the signal then?" Link asked. Jon nodded. "Good. Jon and i will ambush this squad here. The rest of you get the surounding guards. Leave the ones at the gate for last. We dont want one escaping to alert anyone."

The group nodded in agreement. "Once we eliminate those guards, well open the gates and let everyone out. From there well follow the plan and head to the coast. Well avoid Karnor best we can, so we dont raise alarms. Anyone seeing a mass of Hylians coming theis way will freak out. From there well head to the sea, were my friends comrades have several dozen ships waiting for us."

"This all requires that we dont get caught. And moving a couple hundred people isnt a stealthy thing to do. At some point were going to get caught. And then what?" One of the guards asked.

"If were caught" Jon spoke up, "it will take the military some time to mobilize and move against us. By then well have made good progress, and with luck well have made it to the southern coast by then. Its risky but its the only chance we have."

The room was silent for a minute as everyone pondered the severity of this plan. Failure would mean the extermination of the Hylian race. But they had to escape. It was their only hope.

"Alright guys" Link stood up. "Lets get to work."

-

Link and Jon made their way to their designated squad to eliminate them. They snuck through thr back alley where the patrol was said the walk past every 15 minutes. Like clockwork, three guards in blood red armor rounded the corner. Link and Jon wasted no time. Link unsheathed his pocket blade and peirced the eye socket of the furst guard. Jon ramed his spear through the others helmet. The third guard was about to run but Link tackled him and bit i tho his throat, tearing at his arteries. Blood rushed out and Link got up, spitting out chunks of flesh.

With their patrol eliminated, they moved to the meet up point. It took a little bit of time but eventually they all made it. Link gave a nod and Nepp pressed a small devise he was carrying with him. It didnt make a noice but all at once, doors within the residential district began to open and residents began to walk out. Everyone because to head towards the same spot and formed a huge crowd. Link couldnt help be feel intimidated and impressed. With this many people, all arming themselves with whatever they could find, he had high hopes of this plan succeeding.

As one giant mass, they moved towards the main plaze and the front gate. Any city watch guards the met along the way either joined their ranks or immediately surrendered their weapons. When they finally came to the main gate, the Yiga guards stationed there tried to escape but stopped dead in their tracks by a couple arrows and spears.

The gate before them was still closed, but Link found the controls to open the large metal gate, rather then the small door. He pulled a couple levers and heard the rumbling of the gears turning. He walked back outside to watch them open. Slowly, bit by bit, the light of thr setting sun shone through the crack. Everyone had a smile on their face, until the crack was big enough for Link to see what was waiting for them in the other side.

Kai stood there, along side 10 personal guard and a hooded figure. The crowd around Link looked uneasy. There were hundreds of them and only 12 enemies opposing them. He heard one man shout for them to rush the guards in their way and keep going. But Link knew that even alone, the damage Kai could cause would be catastrophic. He silenced the man and stepped foward. Unsure of what to expect. Why hadnt Kai attacked yet?

Link stepped foward, sword in hand. He was sure he was going to have to fight. Kai was dressed in the same red armor as the others. Just with a few more markings and details. He looked at Link, but with sorrow and despair. Not determination or anger. Link couldnt see Ilana, Zelda or the rest, so atleast they were still safe.

"Kai, what-"

"Shut up Link. Dont talk right now."

Link shut his mouth immediately. This wasnt going to go well.

"Theyre dead you know. My family. Somehow, that red headed bitch got a bomb close to my house. My mother and Lily were caught in the blast. By Perlick died from the heat and smoke after he was stuck inside under falling lumber. I didnt get a chance to help them, or even see them again."

Links heart sunk. He never wanted this to happen. He was warry of them at first, but they fed him, talked to him, and were genuine people. Atleast Kaya and Lily were. Oh god... Lily. He tried not to think about Kais little sister meeting her demise. He hoped it had been quick.

"Im sorry Kai."

"It was the goddesses punishment for me. I took your family from you, so they took mine as well. But atleast i can maybe set things right again. I brought someone with me." He turned to the hooded figure and nodded. She took her hood off, revealing her face. There was no denying it. That hair. Those wrinkles. Her features. His heart rose and he sprinted foward.

"MOM!" He shouted as he ran to embrace her. She did the same, smiling and tearing up from happiness. The two stayed in each others arms for what felt like forever. But reality quickly set in. Was this a trap? Why would Kai bring her here?

"I brought her from thr Capitol. They were about to execute her when i told them i needed her alive. Take her with you. And go."

Link was suspicious. "Youre... letting us go?"

"The Yiga dont know im here right now, and these men with me are sworn to secrecy. Ive done terrible things Link. Killed a lot of people. Innocent people. And ive hurt the ones who have lived. Maybe i cant bring your father back, but just like your father now, mine wont have died in vain. Lead your people. Take them to the sea, leave this land, and put an end to this cycle of violence. I have no one left now. Except my people. I must stay here for them. But you need to take yours to safety."

Kai continued. "Reuniting you with your mother and allowing your people to leave might just be the only decent thing ive done in my short shitty life. Im sorry for everything ive done to you. I never understood until i felt it myself. I know youll neve forgive me. But i hope, atleast in your eyes, im not as bad as i was before. Its my one hope."

Link wanted to speak but couldnt find the words to speak. Kai did it for him. "Im not going to report this. But someone is going to. Ill be instructed to lead a garrison to come after you. If we should neet again, it will be as enemies once again."

Kai looked down at the ground and turned away. Link couldnt believe how broken he looked. He began to walk away when he turned slightly back to Link. "And you can tell your friends they can stop hiding now. Im not going to hurt them."

With that, he was off. Link had wished he had said something to Kai. Anything. But he didnt. And Kai was gone. Ilana and Zelda emerged from their hiding spot and reunited with Link. They must have heard the whole thing.

"Link, im sorry, i didnt know about the girl, im sor-" Ilana was stuttering over her words.

"I dont want to talk about it." Link said sharply. "Were burning daylight. We need to move."

Zelda nodded and Ilana stepped back. Link turned to Nepp and Jon. They nodded as well. Link gave the signal and he started foward. He would take them a long time to get to thr coast. There was no time to waste. The rest of the city followed behind him. Following Link to freedom.

 **End of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18 - Exodus

The first day out, things ran smoothly. No one got left behind, and no one raised any sort of alarm of even saw them. But that was because they hadn't come across Karnor yet. Their goal was going to be to go around the town and use the cover of the woods to get past. However, with the sheer number of people moving, this was going to be near impossible. Still, he couldn't let anyone else know that. He needed to keep their spirits high, despite the fact he knew not all of them were going to make it.

Zelda walked alongside him for most of the journey, as did his mother. Occasionally Zelda would leave to help a child up, or walk with Ilana for a bit. Every time she left, Ivee nudged her son and smiled. Link shrugged it off, but he couldn't help but to admit how happy he was to finally be with his mother again. It seemed odd though. He expected their meeting to be under much different circumstances. Either way, he didn't complain one bit, and put up with her teasing and bad mom jokes. He never thought he would've been able to hear them again.

At night, he lay next to his mother and Zelda, and looked up at the stars again. Even after all this time they still amazed him. As he wandered around camp to make sure everyone was safe, and the perimeter was secure, he saw others doing the same, it hadn't occurred to them that they had n ever seen the sky either. He remembered the feeling he had when he first gazed upon them, and he hoped they were feeling the same kind of thing,

The sun rose and day two began. And so did the troubles. They were able to avoid the town easy enough. But as the passed through the forest, they came upon a group of riders from Karnor, probably out hunting. As soon as they saw the enormous group of Hylians, they rode off back to the town. Link knew they had to pick up the pace now, as it wouldn't be long before the military was notified. Ilana asked if he wanted her to ride after them and stop them, but Link refused. Link didn't want any more death to occur, and he couldn't trust Ilana not to kill those men. Not after what happened on the island.

As Link expected, he soon saw a squad of Castorian cavalry riding towards them. Fortunately, it was only a small squad. The details of how large the group was must have been lost in the communication, or it just wasn't believed by the Castorians. Regardless, Ilana dispatched five of her men to intercept and eliminate the threat. Link couldn't see the battle from where he was, as the riders came from behind them and he was leading up front. But when the riders returned, there was only four. They gave her a grim nod and the group kept moving.

Another two days passed without incident, and Link was beginning to feel a flutter of hope in his chest.

"This was going much better then expected" Link thought to himself as they cleared the forest and continued out into open field. "If things keep up this way, we won't lose anyone like I thought"

However of course as soon as he thought that he winced as he knew it probably just doomed them all. As if fate had heard his thoughts, he heard a horn blow in the distance. The Hylians all stopped and several of them began asking what that noise was. Link, Zelda and Ilana all looked at one another, a silent understanding between them Without hesitating, Ilana ran for her horse and called for her guards and riders. Zelda mounted her stallion as well, waiting for Link. They all knew what was coming, an it would take all of them to hold it back.

Link hurried to his mother and handed her his blade.

"Hold on to this," he said as he pushed it into her hands. "I have to help hold back what's coming. While I'm gone, you'll need to keep leading them to the coast. I don't know how long it will take for us to push back what's coming but you need to make sure as many people make it to the coast as possible. The ships will be waiting for you there to take you all to Sol."

His mother smiled and put her hands on her hips after pocketing the blade.

"Well well, who would have thought after all this time, YOU'D be the one telling ME what to do? You know sweetie, you sound just like you father." She ruffled his hair, and gave him a tight hug. The sort of tender, loving embrace only a mother can provide. "I'm proud of the man you've become Link. Now go help your friends and come back so you can keep making me proud." She smirked as she ruffled his hair once again.

"Love you mom" Link smiled as he mounted his steed.

"I love you too sweetie."

Link spurred his horse and rode to meet Zelda and the others at the rear of the group. Links moms voice rose over the crowed as she urged them to keep moving and rose their spirits, telling them they were almost there.

When Link reached them, Ilana filled him in.

"Looks like about 90-100 cavalry. Mostly armed with spear and javelins. Definitely not their whole army, but enough to wipe us all out if they reach the civilians. These aren't Castorian either. See their armor?"

Link squinted to see across the field. Blood red armor. Yiga.

"They're Yiga Bloodriders. Some of the fiercest and most skilled horseback warriors in the country. I'm not sure we can beat them." Ilana said rather glumly.

"We don't need to beat them." Zelda spoke up. "We just need to distract them and buy enough time for everyone to reach the coast and board those ships. After that, well, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"So, what's the plan of action then?" Link heard a voice from behind him. Nepp trotted up to him on a grey, old looking horse. With him, were dozens of other Hylians all armed with swords and spears.

"Nepp, where did you get-"

"Your redheaded friend here. Her men supplied us with horses and weapons before we left. We had them trailing us at the rear of the group in case we needed them, which clearly we do."

"Well," Link sighed. "We don't have much in the way of a surprise attack. They can see us, and we can see them. I guess there's really only one thing to do. 100 of them, about 50 of us. Decent odds if you ask me"

He looked over at Ilana and Zelda who both realized what he was implying. Ilana spurred her horse and galloped down the line of men and women on horseback, yelling at them to get in line. Links hands trembled as he unsheathed his sword and prepared for what was about to come. He never thought he would be put in this kind of situation in his life, but then again, he didn't think a lot of things would happen to him that did.

Once everyone was in line, they looked out to see the Yiga getting closer and closer, it was now or never.

"Well, it was nice to have known you guys. Maybe ill see you all on the other side?" Ilana smirked as she said it, clearly wanting to sound upbeat. But Link knew her better then that. And the way she looked at Zelda made it clear she meant what she said.

As much as he didn't want to, he knew they had to get this over with. Hold them all off long as possible, and hope that it'll be enough. Nothing is for certain, but they'll never know if they don't try. Link raised his sword.

"CHARGE!"

Link thought the charge would be heroic. A long charge with an epic clash which would result in him and his friends rolling over their foes like they were nothing. It was nothing like that. Two groups galloping towards each other at full speed doesn't last nearly as long as one might think. It happened in seconds, and when the two opposing forces clashed, nothing could have prepared Link for it.

During the charge, Ilanas men were able to shoot off a couple of arrows. Instead of aiming for the soldiers, they targeted their horses, causing the beasts to collapse and the soldiers to be trampled by their own men that followed close behind. With the strong trembling of all the horse galloping at once, Link felt like he could feel his brain bouncing around his skull, and his organs in his body. Link took a quick look to his right to see Ilana screaming some sort of war cry and Zelda holding a spear out in front of her. The look on her face showed she was terrified. He was too. Everyone charging right now knew this was the end of the line. Their only chance was the take as many of the enemy with them before they went down.

When the two opposing forces clashed, it was noting like Link had envisioned just moments earlier. The Yiga Bloodriders spears were the first to make impact with Hylian bodies. Several riders were caught in the chest and subsequently thrown from their horses, only to bounce off the horses behind them. Link was barely able to dodge one of these spears, and the force of the two lines converging nearly sent him flying from his horse. He was able to hang on, but just barely, and he began to wildly swing his sword at whatever he could possibly hit. Around him, several horses smashed into one another and their riders were sent flying as well, landing on the ground. Some were trampled, while some got up to continue the fight. The Yiga weren't without their own casualties as well. Several of them were sent flying as well, as Ilanas men, the more experienced fighters, continued to fire arrows until the last second, and then switching to swords and scythes to cut off the enemy horse's legs to disable them.

Before long, Link had somehow ended up at the rear of the Yiga column and had to make a 180. However, when he did, all he could see was chaos. Before him was a huge mass of bodies, swinging away at one another. Link had no choice but to ride back in. He rode for any Yiga he could see and trampled them beneath his horse's hooves. However, this didn't last long as, as an enemy soldier quickly killed his horse and threw Link to the ground. Through the fray, Link could see that despite the fact they were mostly civilians, the Hylians were holding their own fairly well against the Yiga. They were untrained, but from Link could see from the brief glimpses between skirmishes, they were much stronger then the Yiga. This must have been why the Castorians feared them so much and tried so hard to keep them locked up. He looked around to see several Yiga being cut down.

But brute strength would only get them so far. With the initial clash over, and the reality of what they were facing coming clear, the Yigas superior training began to kick in. After Link took down his opponent, he was confronted by two more, attacking him in synchrony. From what his peripherals could tell, this was a common attack strategy they used. All around him, pairs of Yiga overwhelmed and slew several Hylians. It was only thanks to the training Link received from Kai so long ago that he was able to parry and deflect their blows. But even then, it was just barely, and attacking them was made nearly impossible as he was constantly having to defend against a barrage of thrusts and slices.

Eventually, whether it be by dumb luck or fate, Link was finally able to parry a blow and strike his opponent, cutting his throat open. But this didn't faze the other Yiga one bit as he instantly sliced his sword across Links thigh, causing his leg to buckle. The solider moved in for the kill, and Link thought back to what his mother had told him.

"Come back so you can keep making me proud" her words echoed in his head as the Yiga raised his sword for the finishing blow.

As he braced himself for death, the man was struck by another figure. Link looked to see who it was who saved him, and he saw Ilana let out a scream as she shoved the tip of her blade in between his armor blades, finishing him off as blood oozed out.

Ilana extended a hand to help Link up when she was tackled by another figure. He rushed up to save her only to see she didn't need saving from him. Another figure had already come to his aide. And he was wearing… Yiga armor?

This didn't make any sense. Why would the Yiga attack each other? It wasn't until Link heard a familiar voice from under the helm that Link understood.

"I told you all, the red headed bitch is mine!" Kai cried out, his voice slightly echoing from his helmet. Ilana stumbled up and Kai began to advance on her as she tried to parry his blows the best she could. Eventually they moved out of sight and Link decided he need to find Zelda… if she was still alive. He moved through the chaos, and all around him, carnage ensued. Bodies and limbs lay scattered on the ground of both Hylian and Yiga alike. The smell of blood and death filled the air. Links vision was foggy from the sweat and blood, as well as all the dirt that had been kicked up in the air, making finding Zelda even more difficult.

Eventually he found her fighting against two Bloodriders. He intervened and cut ones head off while she used that as a distraction to slice along her attacker's crotch, crippling him and forcing him to the ground where she delivered the finishing blow.

"This is going great!" She yelled at him sarcastically.

"Yeah you don't freaking say. What's the situation with the rest of the Hylians? Can you still see them?" Link shouted back

The two moved back to back and moved so Zelda could look over to where the Hylians were. To his relief they were nowhere in sight. They must have started to haul ass as the battle started. That was good, but that didn't mean the battle was over they had to keep buying time. Between deflecting blows and slicing at enemies, the two moved towards the edge of the battlefield where they could get a better assessment of what was happening and what they needed to do. However, as they were nearing their destination, Zelda stopped in her tracks. Link looked back at her angrily to tell her to keep going when he saw what she was stopped by.

Across the battlefield, Ilana was still on the defensive as Kai attacked her with a barrage of thrusts, jabs and swings.

"We need to go help her!" Zelda shouted as she began to move closer towards the skirmish. Link disagreed. They had to focus on the several other battles happening all around them, but she was already on the move, so Link had no choice but to follow her. But as they got closer he could see that they weren't going to get there in time.

Ilana had gotten a few swings in, and he could see several dents and slice marks in Kais armor that weren't there before, and his helmet was missing, and blood was running down his face. But now Kai was fighting as ferociously as ever. Ilanas defenses were starting to break down and she was starting to tire. This was in stark contrast with Kai, who's blows only seemed to be getting stronger. Link noticed a faint glow coming from Kais hand and he knew it was the source of his strength. His anger at Ilana for the death of his family was also heavily influencing him.

They were just close enough to where Zelda could rush out to help her. But just as they were about to do so, Kai swing his sword down with a skull piercing scream and shattered through Ilanas sword, coming down hard and cutting right through her shoulder bones and tossing her arm to the ground. Ilana screamed in agony as she fell to the ground, clearly in a shock. Before Zelda could even scream "NO!" Kais sword had already come down once again, puncturing Ilanas chest and was driven straight through her body and was lodged into the ground. Ilanas body quickly went limp and just like that the life was gone from her body.

Zelda stood there, dumbfounded. Link had to move fast to keep the incoming Yiga from striking her as she stood their dazed. Link was just as in shock. Ilana was such a strong warrior and she helped them immensely on their journey. If it wasn't for her, he would have perished several times. But he couldn't let these feelings get in the way of the fight. They still had work to do. As he was defending Zelda from blow after blow, a bloodied, beaten Nepp came up to him.

"Link!" he called out. Link turned towards him to see what he wanted. "You need to leave. This battles almost over, and were not gonna be the ones standing here victorious!"

Link looked around to see he was right. The bodies were starting to pile up now as the tides of the battle began to heavily favor the Yiga. Hylians were dropping like flies, Ilana was gone, the rest of her soldiers from the wall were becoming overwhelmed, and Kai still possessed the Triforce pieces. That he still couldn't leave.

Link shook his head. "We all knew what we were signing up for when we charged. We need to buy the others more time!"

"We've bought them enough time, there's no way any of the rest of us are getting out of here. But there's no need for you two to die here senselessly. Find a horse and ride back to the others. Keep helping them! Its your responsibility to make sure they all make it out safe!"

Link continued to shake his head. "No, were in this together Nepp. My mother is leading them now. My fate will be the same as your, and Zelda's, and everyone else's here.

Nepp looked distraught, but he could see there was no changing Links mind. They turned back towards the battle as Zelda regained her composure. They were about to head back in when across their field, was a large mass heading towards them at alarming speed. No one else seemed to notice as it got closer and closer, but Link could start to see individual shapes forming. It was difficult but there was no mistaking it. An enormous mass of mechs were headed their way!

He had no idea where they were coming from, but it wasn't long before they reached the edge of the battle and began biting, clawing, and slashing at both Yiga and Hyian alike. Those caught in the initial clash were taken off guard and quickly cut down. However, those that weren't quickly turned their attention away rom each other and towards the mechs. The Yiga tried forming some kind of defensive formation, but things were to chaotic and disorganized to make any progress on that front. Limbs and body parts flew in the air as the mechs proceeded nonstop to attack the defenders.

"Okay well this changes things!" Nepp shouted as he pulled Link and Zelda back towards the last remaining horse.

"Hey what are you doing!?" Link cried as Nepp threw them both up on to the horse. Nepp didn't bother to reply, and instead slapped the horses rear to spur it along back towards the main group. Link tried to turn the horse around to get Nepp so they could ride back together and maybe try to save some more Hylians, but this goal was quickly cut short as Nepp was soon swept up in a mechs jaws and whipped around like a dog with its chew toy. He new Nepp was gone, and so were the others.

With blood and tears in his eyes he turned back to guide the horse back to the main group still heading to the coast. As they were about to crest the hill, Link felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and heard a loud boom come from behind him. He turned back once more to see Kai in his beast form, smashing and swiping at the mechanical nightmares. However, even he was being overwhelmed by the sheer number of them.

Link sighed and help on to Zelda as their horse galloped back to the rest of the Hylians. The battle was over. There was no winner. Not this time.

Everyone had lost.

 **End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19 - Freedom

Link and Zelda rode back to the main column where the Hylians were almost at the coast. It seemed that despite the shit hole they just escaped from, it was worth it. Everyone had made great time and with the Yiga now focused on the mechs, the Hylians had more than enough time to reach the shore. Just off the coast, as Ilana had promised were several sailboats with a plethora of row boats stationed on the shore to ferry them across. They were so close, he could almost taste it.

But of course things were never that simple. Link dismounted and helped Zelda down. The rest of the Hylians looked at them in disbelief. Link wasn't sure what they looked like, but they must have looked like complete shit because not a single person went near them.

"Are they the only ones left"

"What happened? Where's everyone else"

Link ignored the comments and together he and Zelda pushed through the crowd.

"Where's my mother!?" Link shouted over the crowd. A voice not to far away screamed back that she was up near the front helping others get into the row boats. Link smiled with relief as he made his way towards where his mother was sighted. That is, until he heard some more gasps and screams from behind him. Across the hills and the dunes, cresting the farthest hill, Link could see a mass of figures racing towards them. It definitely wasn't the Yiga.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Zelda yelled in frustration. "Can't we just catch a damn break already!?"

Link was inclined to agree. After what they had just went through and what they had seen, he was so tired. He wanted it all to be over. But he didn't have a choice. Zelda and he were the only ones who had made it back and the only ones equipped to fight. How the hell were the two of them going to hold off an entire pack of mechs? He couldn't even destroy one without the power of the Triforce helping him!

Then an elderly man stepped forward, along with his wife. So did more senior citizens. At first Link figured they must just be confused and going the wrong way.

"Sir, ma'am, the boats are that way. We need to hurry-"

"I know which way that boats are son. I'm old but I'm not senile." The old man replied.

"Then what-"

"Were going to help stop those beasts. We may not be able to fight, but we can give our bodies to a cause we finally believe in and give you all more to escape."

Link and Zelda looked at each other confused. 'Sir, I don't understand." Zelda inquired.

"Were old lass," The old woman replied. "We've lived our entire lives behind those walls. Our lives will be ending soon regardless of whether we get out of here or not. But you all, the younger folks. The children. You all have long lives ahead of you. Live the life we were only able to dream about for so long." She smiled a toothless grin. Link couldn't believe what he was hearing. These people were going to use their bodies as shields to buy the rest of them time?

It's clear these two elderly folks weren't the only one thinking this. All around him, the senior citizens and those missing limbs or body parts moved sluggishly toward the rear, where the mechs were going to be hitting first. It was obvious the journey here had worn them out. They were in no condition to fight. But fighting wasn't really their ultimate goal, Link thought.

It didn't make any sense to Link, but clearly Zelda understood sooner then he did. She started to shout to the remaining Hylians to move as fast as they could, and to get to the ships. She ordered anyone who was able to swim to do so, and let those who couldn't swim use the boats. Link followed her, taking one last look at the elderly couple who had spoken to him. They gave each other a quick kiss, clasped each other's hands, and slowly started making their way towards the gaping maws of the mechanical nightmares barreling towards them.

Link returned his focus towards the boats. He wiped the tears from his eyes and focused on the mission. Several people were already on the ships, with many more on the way. Link saw his mother directing people into the row boats and shoving the boats into the water. When she saw Link, she ran up and embraced him.

"Link, you came back! Where is everyone else?"

Link just looked down and shook his head. The message was clear.

"Oh… Well, you made it back. That's good. You and Zelda both. Now come on, get into this boat and get to those ships."

"With respect Miss… uh, Links mother, were not leaving until this beach is clear." Zelda said confidently.

With about half of the Hylians now leaving or already off the shore, the mechs finally made contact. The elderly folks put up the best fight they had, but they were cut down quickly. Many died instantly on impact while several others were caught in their mechanical jaws. However, with so many bodies piling up, and the way the elders had positioned themselves, the mechs were having a challenging time pushing through the pile of bodies. They had bought them more time after all. Even more Hylians managed to escape but by then, the mechs had pushed through the mounds of dead Hylians and started to ravage those left on the beach.

Link wanted to help but continued his mission of loading up boats. That is until he saw an enormous pig like beast engulfed in a cloud of steam crest the hill as well and begin barreling down towards the beach. Link knew that if Kai reached the, it would be all over. Even those on the ships would be in danger.

The mechs were moving closer towards the ocean. Almost everyone still on the beach had been mawled and dismembered. Link and Zelda turned their backs to the carnage and were about to board the last of the boats when Link felt an intense, sharp pain in his left leg. He looked down to see a mechs jaws had latched itself to his leg at the knee. It pulled him to the ground, bashing his face on the side of the boat as he fell, and threw him around like a rag doll. Soon, his entire leg was ripped off and he was flung into the surf. The same beast lunged once more, this time clenching onto his right leg at the ankle as Link tried to crawl away. It pulled him back to shore and Link was sure this was the end. When suddenly a sword was plunged through the back of the beast. It loosened its grip but didn't let go. The salt water and blood hindered Links ability to see its attacker, but there was no mistaking the voice.

"Let go of my son you worthless hunk of metal!" Ivee screamed as she removed the sword she was carrying and plunged it once again into the beast's head. This time it released him and backed up. Link panicked, because even though he was relatively safe, the monster now turned its attention towards his mother. He had to do something! He had to-!

A giant figure appeared and grabbed the mech, lifting it into the air, and slamming it hard down into the ground. Kais beast form began to swing and stomp at each mech that made its way towards the shore until eventually the only living things left on the beach were Zelda, Ivee, Links, and Kai.

Link couldn't have been more confused as Kai returned to his human form. Kai looked weak, but he stumbled over a few corpses and helped Link back to shore and used whatever power he held inside him to stop the bleeding from his wounds., ignoring the sword Ivee held at his throat.

Zelda sloshed over through the surf and decked Kai right in the face, sending him reeling into the water. When he got up, she struck him again, and again, and again. Steam was being pumped from his body as Kais Triforce pieces healed him, but all this did was give Zelda more reason to continue beating him. Eventually she grew tired and fell back, leaving Kai laying in the surf.

When he eventually arose, he was fully healed once more, but he looked a little worse for wear.

"It's okay, I deserved that."

"You're damn right you did you bastard!" You betrayed us! You killed Ilana! You-"

"Yeah I did." Kai sighed, cutting Zelda off. "But I did what I thought was right to ensure the safety of my people and the safety of the entire world. Just ask Link."

Zelda and Ivee both turned to him. Link just nodded. He didn't approve and was just as hurt by his betrayal, if not more so, but after spending time on the island and with his family, Link had understood his motives behind his actions.

"Your girlfriend killed my family." Kai growled, once again turning back to Zelda. "She blew them up without a second thought just because they were Yiga. An innocent girl and a mother. MY mother. I came here today for her, and her only. I didn't attack a single Hylian, I swear it."

"But… you…" Zelda stammered.

"Who was it who tried to vouch for your safety when you were captured on that cliff? Huh Zel? Who was it, who just saved you from certain death!? I'm not asking you to like me, or understand me. I killed Ilana. I did. And I don't regret it one bit. But before she did what she did, I didn't want any of you killed. Even after the attack on my home, I allowed the Hylians to leave. I allowed them to make it this far, and I saved you ALL! What else do you want from me Zelda huh!?"

Zelda was quiet, and Link could swear he could see the gears in her head turning, trying to process all this new information.

"I saved you, to finish what my father started. My only regret is that I couldn't get here sooner. If it hadn't been for those people who sacrificed themselves to shield you form those mechs barreling down on you and buying you more time, you would all be dead, and I would have been too late. But now you all have a chance to leave here and start new. Once you cross into international waters, you'll be safe from Castorian law. No one will be able to give chase. But if you linger, it will give the rest of the army to mobilize. All of them. This time they won't spare a single soldier in order to come here and slaughter you all. And I won't be able to do anything to stop them.

Link knew Kai was right, but still had a burning question.

"Kai, if you did all this for us, why not just come with us?"

"I can't"

"Why?"

Kai smiled. He picked up some sand and began to play with it in his hands. "I've fulfilled my duty to your people. Now I must fulfil my duty to mine. Link you know what's coming, and you know I must be there to face it.

"All the more reason to come with us!" Link argued. Its dangerous to go alone! You need people to help you fight!"

"I will, but it won't be you. It won't be the Hylians. Your people have suffered enough Link. They don't need to fight anymore."

Link wanted to argue more, but Ivee shushed him and asked Zelda to come pick up the tattered remains of Links legs to carry him to the last row boat.

"He's right Link. We need to go, and the people on those ships need us. Even if you wanted to stay, look at you! You wouldn't be able to help at all."

Link looked down at where his leg and feet use to be. They were right.

"Go." Kai said, shakily standing up. "I'll tell him I did everything I could to stop you, but you still managed to escape."

Ivee and Zelda loaded Link into the boat and boarded themselves. Zelda began to row as Ivee began to tend to Links wounds with what little supplies they had with them. Link looked back at the shore to see Kai slowly raise a hand, saying good bye. Link did the same and he kept his hand up as Kais silhouette got smaller and smaller, and eventually vanished from sight.

When they reached the ships, Link was hoisted up onto the deck. He was placed on a stretcher and was being carted down to the lower decks to be treated. Ivee kissed him on the forehead and ran up towards the ships wheel and began plotting a course for them to follow. Zelda followed him down below deck, never letting go of his hand the entire way. He was glad she was here with him. After everything, he was glad they had made it.

"Well, you did it. Who would have thought a 'filthy Hylian' could achieve so much" She said through a slight smile.

"You know, that's not funny" Link grumbled.

She flicked him on the nose. "It's a little funny."

Link managed a smile. "You should be proud you know" she told him.

"Why should I be proud? So many people died because of me."

"But look at how many people are free because of you too. Everyone on this boat owes you their lives. You saved them from a life of imprisonment, and you should be proud."

Link didn't exactly see it that way, but at least Zelda was making an effort to make him feel better. Zelda began to get up to walk above deck when Link stopped her. "Do you mind staying a little while longer? Just to talk? I wouldn't mind hearing more about what a hero I am" Link smiled as he winced from the pain in his legs.

"You wish! That was a one-time thing boy." She scoffed. Links spirits dropped.

"BUT, I think I can spare a few more minutes to sit here and talk with you." She smiled.

It was made clear after the first hour that Zelda was bluffing, and the two sat their all night talking about their adventures, feeling sorrow for the fallen, and those they couldn't save. But it wasn't all bad. They also talked about what was going to come next. Where they were going and what their future would hold.

But despite all the questions and speculations, Link was confident about one thing. He was more sure of it then he had ever been about anything in his entire life.

Whatever the future held, they were going to face it, side by side.

Together.

 ** _End of The Forgotten Kingdom_**


	20. Chapter 20 - Beyond the Sea

"How does it feel? Does it hurt?" Zelda asked. In response, Link tumbled to the ground for the fourth time.

"Well, I can safely say it doesn't hurt anymore. I'm kinda numb to the pain at this point." Zelda rushed over and helped him to his feet.

"C'mon, you mother has one more she thinks might fit. If that one doesn't work, I guess you'll just have to get use to walking around with one leg." Zelda sighed, as she pulled Links arm over her shoulder and helped him out the door and up onto the deck.

It had been three days since they set sail from Castor, and it seemed the threat of the Yiga following them was gone. They were truly free from that place, but now a new problem arose. Where would they go? Castor was completely off limits. The only place they could think of was the southern continent of Sol, but who knows how the Hylians would be greeted there. Was every place the same as Castor? Were the Hylians not wanted anywhere?

Zelda led him up the stairs into the main cabin of the ship that the crew had generously given to Links mother. It would have originally belonged to Ilana, but after she fell on the battlefield, they decided the mother of the one who saved them all should get the cabin, especially after all she went through in the Capitol. Zelda knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in."

The opened the door and Ivee was sitting at her desk, adorned in her usual lab coat and goggles, tinkering with a metallic leg. Papers and parts lay everywhere. The cabin had been turned into her own personal laboratory, with the bed and dressers all pushed to the side to make room for parts and tools. Links mother was always a gifted inventor, so if anyone could make him a new leg, it would be her. Still, after so many tries, he was beginning to think he wasn't ever going to walk right again.

"Come sit down kids, I'm almost done here. This new one should hopefully work better then the last few." Ivee said, gesturing them to sit in the chairs in front of her, to which they graciously accepted. Zelda placed Link in the chair to the left with a heavy grunt, and then sat down herself, exhausted.

"Geez, you act like I'm 200 pounds, I'm not that heavy, and I know how strong you are. Helping me walk doesn't take that much out of you." Link grumbled.

"Yeah but it makes you grumpy, and your face scrunches up when you're angry and its cute." Zelda laughed.

Ivee looked up from her desk and smiled. Link and Zelda had gotten much closer over the course of their adventure, and after the action and danger, the two were finally able to develop a healthy friendship. It had only been a few days, but it didn't matter. It was like they had been friends their entire lives.

"Link sweetie, I'm done with this one so try it on please. I added padding where the stump meets metal, and added a gyro balancing system and spring ankle joints. It should feel more natural." Ivee said as she handed the metal leg to him.

Link pulled up his pant leg revealing a still sore and red stump. He could still feel the pain of it getting ripped off every time he looked at it., despite being given a numbing agent for the pain. He placed his stump into the hole of the new leg, and to his surprise, it was incredibly comfortable. The padding definitely helped, and as Link secured the straps and stood, he was no longer thrown off balance. The other legs had always felt like he was walking on a single stilt. But this felt like an extension of himself, almost like a real leg. He walked back and forth across the cabin, smiling.

'Well," Ivee said as she leaned back in her chair with her arms behind her head. "Looks like a job well done, wouldn't you say? C'mon, who's the best mom ever?

Link couldn't help but smile even bigger. He finally felt whole again. Now he could walk the deck, help out with chores and tasks, and not feel like such a helpless waste of space. Everyone had told him that because of everything he went through, resting was the best course of action. But he didn't want to rest anymore. He wanted to work, and to find a new place for his people to live. There were so many possibilities, and unfortunately not all of them were good. He had to be ready for anything, and now he could be.

"Hey mom- I mean ma'am, do you want me to bring you something for dinner? The boys caught some enormous fish today. I can cook a delicious fried fish skewer." Zelda asked, blushing immensely at her verbal mistake.

Ivee just smiled sweetly and nodded. "That sounds lovely dear, id really appreciate that. Can't wait to taste it." Zelda smiled, bowed awkwardly then rushed out of the room.

"That's not the first time she's done that you know." Link said sitting down again. When we were talking earlier, she almost called you mom then too."

"It's alright, there's no harm in it. Honestly, she can call me whatever she likes. She's a sweet girl and we both owe her a lot. Without her, I doubt I would have been able to see you again. After what you told me about her own parents though, I think she's just happy to have some sort of mother figure in her life. It must be new and strange to her."

Link nodded silently. It was good that Zelda finally had another woman in her life to look up to, but it felt strange hearing her call his mother "mom" too. Ivee seemed to notice his discomfort and spoke up.

"Its not like she's really my daughter Link. Ill only ever have one loving child, and that's you. And I see the way you look at her."

"What are you- what are you talking about? I don't look at her like that!" Link stammered.

His mother just chuckled to herself. "Sweetie, you're a bad liar. And that's not a bad thing. I just want you know that its okay to feel that way. You don't need to feel awkward about it."

Link just rolled his eyes and stood up. Wow… he stood up. It was nice to be able to do that without help again. He walked towards the door, uneager to continue this conversation with his mother. "I'm going to help get dinner ready."

"With Zelda?" Ivee grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Whatever" He grumbled and closed the door behind him.

Back on deck, Link slowly walked towards the bow of the ship where Zelda was picking out a nice seabass to fry up. Along the way, several crew members and civilians noted Links new leg and ability to walk, congratulating him as he walked by them. The comments still made him uncomfortable, as he didn't like being the center of attention like that.

"Looking good!" Zelda called out, throwing a fish over her shoulder.

"Huh?" Link felt his cheeks get red.

"The leg. Looks like you're walking good now."

"Oh. Oh right. Yeah, thanks. It feels great. Doesn't hurt like the last few. Pretty well balanced too."

Zelda frowned. "You okay? You look sick." Zelda pressed the back of her hand against his cheek and forehead.

"I'm fine, really," Link insisted, removing her hand from his face. "Just… finding my sea legs is all." He said, pointing to his metallic leg.

"That was, without a doubt, the worst joke I think I've ever heard in my entire life." Zelda said, blank faced.

Link just shrugged, laughing to himself at his own poor joke. They made their way down below deck to the fryers. Ilana really had thought of everything. Huge cases of fresh water, fryers for the fish, nets, hooks, and harpoons for catching them. Jeez, Ilana. It seemed like so long ago they last spoke. He still remembered the last time he saw her. Kai had sliced right through her sword and into her chest. He wondered what happened to her body. Was it still laying there in that field with the rest of them?

Zelda and he didn't talk about Ilana much. It seemed like something to avoid, knowing how close she and Ilana were. But they both knew that without her, neither of them would have even made it past the wall. Link also was wondering about kai as well. Did he make it back alive? Would he be punished for letting them go? Or would they believe his lie? What was he going to do now that the Hylians were gone? He said he had to stay for his people.

Link pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind. The two of them cooked up his mother's meal and used the left overs to feed themselves. They mostly sat in silence as they ate. Finally, Link broke the silence.

"Where are we going to go?"

Zelda looked at him and shrugged. "Before Ilana left, she told me her family lived in Sol before they went to the Wall. Some of them are still there, and that's where she was going to take us once we landed. But now that she's not here, I'm not sure that's the best course of action."

"Ya know, we never really talked about Ilana." Link said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

"Not much to talk about honestly." Zelda grunted, shifting in her spot.

"I mean… did you guys… I mean, didn't you feel-"

"I cared for her yeah. She was my friend and she died. But she also made some decisions that I could never defend. When you told me about what she did at the Yiga village, he couldn't look at her the same. Maybe I had feelings for her once, and I still cared for her greatly. But that's as far as it went. I just miss her and her leadership more then anything. I wish she was hear with us."

Link nodded. He couldn't argue with that. They had no idea what they were really doing, and Ilana was a better leader then either of them could hope to be. And maybe it was wrong of him to feel this way, but he was relieved to hear Zelda didn't like Ilana in that way.

They finished their dinner and washed their plates. They walked to their room and lay in their hammocks. They said their goodnights, and Link closed his eyes for another dreamless sleep.

The next day, they were awoken by the sound of a loud horn. The two jolted up, with alarmed looks in their eyes.

"What's happening? Are we being attacked!?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Maybe its Yiga war ships and they finally caught up with us! Come on!" Link shouted, strapping his leg on as fast as he could.

They swung open the door to the deck and ran to the side of the ship. But much to Links surprise there were no ships following them. Instead, they were greeted with a much more relieving shout.

"Land ho!" Shouted the man from the crow's nest. They turned their heads to look in front of the ship, and cresting the horizon, was an enormous landmass. Even from here, Link could make out mountain tops. They had done it.

They had reached Sol.

 **End of Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Oasis

Link and Zelda sloshed ashore after reaching the beach and pulled their row boat up onto the sand. The two of them had volunteered to scout ahead and see just what the Hylians were getting into. According to the map of the known world, they would have landed somewhere near the city of Andor, but from their current position, all they could see was sandy dunes.

"What's the game plan?" Link asked, turning to Zelda.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you're the smart one. If anyone is gonna come up with a plan it's gonna be you."

Zelda thought to herself. "Well, the top priority should be to find a fresh water source. We can make these dunes a temporary camp if we have a clean water source, from there we can explore further and further. But we just been to find some water before our supplies on the ship are used up."

Link smiled. Sounded like a solid plan. The only problem was, they had no map of the area, so they could be walking past a dozen springs or water sources, and they wouldn't even know.

"Let's head out about 10 miles today, then turn back. We don't want to get stuck out here" He added.

They started out towards the high dunes. Their feet sunk in the sand and they realized very early on that they were going to have a tough time just walking, let alone making any real progress. And that was also assuming they wouldn't be attacked by any locals or monsters. They made it about five miles in when they encountered their first native.

A girl, who could be no older then Link himself, was spotted in a low point in between dunes. She had tan skin and dark hair, though she was too far away to see any other features. Link looked at Zelda, and they gave each other an understanding nod. Follow the girl. The two tried their best to be stealthy, but their clothes were not suited to this sort of environment, so they were sweaty and panting profusely. Not only that, they kept tripping and falling over their own feat in the sinking sand.

They were able to follow her for a good mile or so, before she finally turned around and spotted them as Zelda slipped uncontrollably down the sandy hill. Upon seeing them, she immediately took off running. Before they knew it, she was over the hill and gone. But Zelda wasn't so quick to give up.

"It's okay, just follow her tracks. As long as the wind doesn't pick up, we should be able to follow them. IF she's out here that means there's either a village or a water source nearby. Come on!"

The duo trudged through the sand, following the girl's tracks. Eventually they were led to a small shack in the middle of the dry wasteland, half buried on one side under sand. It seemed remarkably out of place. The tracks led directly to the front door. Link and Zelda exchanged looks once again, and they both drew their weapons. Zelda her sword and Link his pocket blade. They approached cautiously, completely sure that this was some sort of trap. On the count of three, Zelda kicked in the door, and Link rushed in, sword at the ready, but as soon as they did, they heard an ear-piercing scream.

"GET AWAAAAAAAY!"

Link had little time to react as a large pan was swung directly at his fact. He barely managed to avoid it, and he heard the pan smash against the wall behind him. He wasted no time raising his blade to defend against another attack, but it seemed to be a one time only thing. As soon as the pan smashed against the wall, the girl they had been following turned and ran for the open window. Link was sure she would escape, except she never actually made it through the window. The window sill was too tall for her to actually hop over, so she ended up hanging half in and half out, furiously kicking and screaming.

Link almost wanted to laugh, but he restrained himself and cautiously approached the girl. He took the right side, and Zelda took the left. The grabbed the girl by the ankles (Look took extra care not to look up her skirt and she kicked wildly) and pulled her back into the shack. She was thrown to the floor, and sat there, almost motionless had she not been shaking and whimpering.

"Please don't hurt me. I don't have anything valuable, honest." Her voice was high, and Link guessed she could be no older then 16 or 17.

"Water?" Zelda inquired, never lowering her weapon.

"I don't have any with me, but I can lead you to some if you promise to let me go!" the girl shouted back.

Link looked harder at her, whimpering in fear on the ground. Now that he was closer, he could see her green eyes filling with tears. She was cute. He approached her slowly, still aware she could just be putting on an act and leading them into a trap.

"What's your name?" He asked her. The girls whimpering stopped momentarily as she looked up at him.

"S-Sasha."

"Alright Sasha, my names Link, and this here is my friend Zelda. We didn't mean to scare you, but we have some folks with us who are in desperate need of water and shelter. Do you think you could help us out? We promise we won't hurt you." It felt weird to Link having to deal with a potential enemy with kindness. Back in Castor it was almost easier, since he could safely assume everyone was his enemy. But they had no idea how Hylians were treated over here, so it was best to find a safe middle ground between compassion and fear.

Sasha nodded her head, and Link extended a hand to her, helping her up. She brushed the dirt and sand from herself and stood there with her hands behind her back, looking at the ground, embarrassed.

"There's a small oasis about a half mile from here. We passed it on the way here actually. I can take you there."

Link smiled. "That sounds great, thank you." He looked over at Zelda, who still had her weapon raised. She clearly didn't trust the girl, Sasha. And he couldn't really blame her after all the shit they had been through. But they had no choice if they wanted to find water and bring the rest of the Hylians on land.

Sasha led them back the way they came, but veered slightly to the left, taking them up a sand dune they hadn't traversed before. Link hoped they would be there soon. The sand was getting into the joins of his prosthetic leg and it was getting harder and harder for the joints to move and for him to walk properly. His prayers were answered when they crested the next dune, and before them was a small oasis spring.

Small plants grew, as well as a couple palm trees. Link and Zelda raced down and began to gulp the water. They had both only taken small canteens, which had run dry hours ago. They left the rest back at the ships for the rest of the crew. They completely forgot about Sasha as they filled their mouths with sweet fresh water. After they had drank their fill, and refilled their canteens, Zelda turned to Sasha.

"How far are we from the coast? How many miles?"

"About six, maybe six and a half. Why? Do you need o go get the rest of your group?"

"Nope," Zelda replied, with just a hint of sass. "They're going to come to us." She pulled out a device from her pouch. A flare gun. Before they left the boats, Ivee had given them both this device so they could signal when they found a fresh water source. Zelda loaded a flare cartridge and shot it up into the air. A green smoke trail followed, and the signal was sent.

"So, does this mean I can go home now?" Sasha asked.

"Hell no. You're staying with us until our people get here. And then you're taking us back to this home of yours, so we can make sure you're not a threat to us. The last thing we need is for you to run off and snitch to some soldiers and they show up and wipe us out." Zelda growled at her angrily.

Sasha looked dumbstruck. "Why on earth would anyone do that? I just showed you where to find clean water, and now you're worried I'm going to get people to come kill you? That's terrible!"

Link was unsure how to take her claim. She seemed genuine. But he knew better then to trust appearances. Zelda was right in keeping her here. Still, he wondered if maybe not everyone was as terrible as the Yiga back in Castor.

"Who are you guys? Where did you come from? And why are your outfits so dirty? Also, why do you have a fake leg?" Sasha drilled the questions at them, but he and Zelda just ignored her.

"It doesn't matter right now. What matters is making sure out people get here safely. We can discuss more after that.

A few hours passed, and Link began to hear chatting beyond the dune. It had been an awkward few hours, as they all decided to sit in silence. Every time Sasha would try to ask a question, Zelda shushed her. Link spent most of his time cleaning his metal leg, hoping any minute the rest of the group would arrive and put an end to the silence. When they finally arrived, Link joyfully strapped his leg back on, and walked up to meet them, leaving Zelda with Sasha.

Ivee was the first to meet him, giving him an enormous motherly hug. He rest of them followed Link down and they all began to unpack and set up tents. It wouldn't be a permanent place of residence, but now they had a home base to launch expeditions out from.

As they were all unpacking, he returned to Sasha's sitting spot and plopped down next to her.

"So, once were all set up, you can stay here for the night. In the morning, well head out and return you home, sound good?"

"Wait a minute. I thought something was up when I saw your ears. But I assumed it was just you. But most of you have it. Those features… your faces… you're Hylians aren't you?" Sasha shouted. Several people stopped what they were doing and turned to look at her. She was looking at Link, not with fear, or anger. Was it… admiration?

"Hang on now, you're just assuming-" Link started, but she cut him off.

"I've read about your people! About the Kingdom of Hyrule, all your advancements and technology! Your people are legendary!" She continued. "But… wait. There are so few of you. Is this just an expedition party?"

Link was hesitant to answer. He gestured for everyone else to go back to their work and Link and Zelda both closed in on her to keep their conversation quiet.

"No. This is it. This is all of us." Link whispered.

Sasha looked horrified, as if some dream of hers was thoroughly crushed. "That can't be possible. Look, don't set up camp here. Come with me back home. My family has lots of land you can set up on. He doesn't normally like people on his land, but for a group of Hylians I'm sure he'll make an exception."

Link was about to accept, but Zelda spoke first. "And why should we do that? Why should we trust you? How do we know you're not leading us into a trap?"

Sasha seemed to ponder this for a few moments. "I guess you can't know for sure. But you could have killed me or worse when you caught me earlier. You spared my life. If you stay here indefinitely the oasis will run dry. But if you come with me, my family can offer you land and protection. It's the least I can do, especially for a group of walking legends. Please?"

Her proposal seemed so genuine and caring, this time Link was the one who spoke up first.

"Alright. But were not all going to go right away."

"Oh of course I understand. You and I will head to my home and-"

"You, me, AND Zelda. The three of us will head to your family's home and well determine if its safe. Only then will we bring the rest of our people there. And if you should try anything, if you now Hylians so well, you know were stronger then normal people. So… don't try anything, understand?"

Sasha gulped and nodded. The mention of Zelda coming seemed to make her nervous. She seemed as though she wanted just the two of them to go, and Link swore she was blushing. But perhaps it was just from being under the sun all day.

"When we get there though, will you promise to tell me all about your journey? And how you ended up here, so few in number?" she asked.

"Deal."

And with that, the three of them set out across the dunes once more, with Sasha as their guide, to whatever adventure awaited them next.

 **End of Chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Estate

Sasha led Link and Zelda over the dunes for a solid five hours before they reached civilization. Now that he thought about it, finding her all the way out by the coast, with no supplies or water seemed strange, and it made Link a bit uneasy. To quell his fears, he tried to start up a light conversation to break the five-hour silence.

"So… Sasha." He started. She quickly turned to acknowledge him with a smile. She was never too far away from Link, although she steered clear of Zelda, making sure to keep him in between her and the blonde. "What were you doing all the way out here in the desert?"

Sasha stifled a giggle. Link wasn't sure what was so funny, but he repeated the question.

"This isn't a desert hun, these are the dunes. The real desert is much more unforgiving." She smiled, slowing her pace to walk closer to Link. "But to answer your question, you remember that shack I tried to hit you over the head with a pan in?"

Link nodded.

"Well, that use to be my old home. The dunes hadn't reached that day yet, and my family lived on a small farm. Since then, the dunes have driven all the former residents, including my family, out. Although I suppose it was a blessing in disguise. The land we moved to happen to sit on a mountain of gold. No one had bothered to mine the area for some reason, so we soon became the richest family in the area."

"Wow," Link gaped. "Ya know its probably not the smartest thing to do, telling strangers you're from a rich family. For all you know, we could be kidnappers, and hold you for ransom." He chuckled.

Sasha just smiled in return. "I think if you were that sort of person I would know it by now. But I suppose you're right. From now on ill keep that sort of thig to myself. Thanks for the advice!"

Zelda mumbled something to herself from the rear of the column, but it was too quiet to hear what she had said. He was going to turn to ask what she had said, but ever since Sasha showed up, she had stayed in a foul mood, and he didn't exactly want to make her even more angry by annoying her. Instead he turned back to Sasha, who was much more delightful to talk to.

"So, we've established that were probably not kidnappers. But the remlit is out of the bag, so now you gotta tell me. What's your home like?"

Sasha's eyes lit up. "Oh, its just wonderful. The house is huge, and there a big swimming pool, which is great after an exhausting day of training or exploring. The land we live in is massive, and there will be plenty of room for you and your people to set up camp on until you find something more permanent." She moved a bit closer to Link, and their arms brushed against each other. "Of course, it could be permanent. I'm sure I could work it out with father. There's enough land that even if you each wanted 20 acres, you would still never even see each other. And it completely safe too."

"Safe sounds nice," Link mused. "Although I've sort of forgotten what that feels like."

"Well, hopefully when we reach it, you'll remember again. You still need to tell me all about your own journey, and how you ended up all the way here in Sol. Seems like quite a trip."

Link laughed to himself. She didn't know the half of it. But now didn't seem like the time. He dismissed her question, promising he would tell her later. She sighed, disappointed, but she quickly returned a smile to her face. He enjoyed talking to her. It was like she didn't have a care in the world, and her voice made him feel like he was floating through clouds. It was a strange sensation, but he couldn't seem to fight the urge to keep hearing her talk.

She continued talking about her home, and Andor. Apparently, her family's home was located just outside the village, which made her story about her family finding the mysterious gold all the more confusing. It gave him an eerie feeling in is stomach, and he could only guess Zelda felt it too. Maybe that's what she was mumbling before.

They soon reached the edge of the sandy dunes and began traversing a hard, patchy stretch of land. Few plants grew, and those that did were dried up.

"Are we almost there?" Link asked, tired from the trek. He needed to clean his leg again, as it was getting harder to walk.

"Oh yes, just over this rise here. I hope my father wasn't worried too much about me while I was gone. Hes awfully protective, which is a good thing I think. But it also makes it harder to get away and explore. Come on I want to see the look on your face when you see Andor for the first time." She giggled and ran up to the top of the hill, before stopping and eagerly waiting for them to catch up.

Zelda finally walked besides Link.

"Something seems off. She's too… happy. This feels like a trap." She whispered.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I was sort of feeling the same thing. What do we do?"

"Well, she seems to like you a whole lot. Keep her attention when we get to the top of this hill. Be prepared for anything. While her attention is on you, ill be behind her, ready to pounce should anything happen.

"So, you're using me as bait?" Link complained. Zelda just smiled.

"You'll be fine. Weve faced worse than her I'm sure."

She was right. Link reached up to Sasha, never taking his hand off his pocket blade. Whatever nasty trap he had thought of, was nothing compared to what he say when he crested this hill. He saw… the truth.

Everything Sasha had just said was true. Down in the valley, the wasteland turned to green grass. Further stull, giant trees grew tall. It was almost as if there was some invisible barrier keeping the harsh terrain away from this beautiful landscape. And in the middle of it all, was a large castle. Except it wasn't a castle really. More like a giant keep. A house, but with more fortifications. It was difficult to explain. Sasha had used the word "mansion" so he guessed this was what a mansion was.

He looked at her, who looked back at him with her sparkling green eyes, smiling from ear to ear.

"Well?" She demanded. "Isn't it beautiful? It's like I said. All that land you see over there past the house isn't being used for anything. You guys can stay there. But for now, you and Zelda can stay in one of our guest rooms before you head back to get the others."

"IF we go back and get the others." Zelda barked from behind. "We still haven't decided if were going to bring our people here or not."

Sasha looked a bit offended by that, but she quickly let it pass and her smile returned. "Of course! I totally understand. Come on, I want you guys to meet my father. Its him were going to need to convince."

She led them down the hill and across the grass. Link wanted nothing more then to flop down and roll around in it. Birds chirped, and the shade of the trees was life-saving. The soon reached a brick pathway, lined with potted plants, leading up to the mansion. The place was beautiful. Men in robes and strange hats on their heads roamed the grounds with beautiful women in white gowns at their side. Fountains sprayed water into the air, which then traveled down a small corridor lined with colorful tile mosaics. It was like something out of a storybook.

They trotted up the steps into what seemed to be the main building. None of the men and women roaming the grounds paid them much attention. When they reached the top, Sasha opened the doors and led them inside. As gorgeous as it was, Links hand remained on his pocket blade, and Zelda's on her sword hilt. An ambush could come at any moment.

Except it didn't. Hallway after hallway, room after room they could have been jumped or killed. But they mostly just passed by spare rooms and men dressed in odd uniforms, cleaning said rooms. Finally, they reach what Link assumed to be the great hall. Two massive tables lined either side, creating a path down the middle, and at the end, another table. This one, however, was occupied by a large man. He had dark skin like Sasha's, and the same dark hair and green eyes.

"Sasha, where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you?" His voice was booming and filled the entire chamber.

"I'm sorry papa, I was just out exploring." She said, looking down slightly embarrassed.

The man looked irritated at the statement. "Sasha, how many times have I told you not to wander off these grounds without supervision? Its gotten to the point I'm just going to assign someone to watch you at all times."

Before Sasha could respond, the man looked around her at Link and Zelda. "And why might these two be?"

Sasha's eyes lit up. "Oh yes, this is Link and Zelda! They're Hylians papa. We have something we want to ask-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he held up his hand sharply to silence her. He stood up and approached them. He grabbed Link by the face, which caused him to yelp and Zelda to draw her sword. Despite this, the Sasha's father looked unbothered. He studied his face and features, before letting go with a nod.

"Yep, he's a Hylian alright. But the girl isn't. She doesn't look like she's from around here. Where are you from girl?"

"Castor." Zelda replied sharply.

"A Hylian and a Castorian working together. Isn't that a curious thing? Care to explain how you too managed to meet and not strangle each other to death?"

Sasha looked confused by that statement, but Link spoke up quickly.

"She's my friend. She helped me and the rest of my people escape Castor and come here. I would be dead several times over had it not been for her." He looked back at Zelda with a nod, who looked back at him, trying to keep a tough face, barely hiding her smile of gratitude.

"Well, I can't say I approve of a Castorian in these halls. Castor is a savage country, and its no wonder you fled here. Ill have to hear the whole story sometime. I assume, Sasha, you brought them here to ask if they can stay on our lands."

Sasha nodded. "Yes sir."

"Well, I can't really turn my back on a Hylian now can I? You all have such a reputation, it would be disrespectful to turn you away. How many of them are there boy?"

Link was hesitant to answer. He wasn't sure if he wanted to reveal that just yet until he had assessed the grounds more, and the people who lived here. He turned to Zelda, but she just shrugged.

"A couple dozen." He finally replied.

"Hmm, seems reasonable. And how many are still back in Castor? Were you the only ones who managed to escape?"

"There are no others sir. Its just us. Were the only ones left."

The mans eyes widens with shock. "Sweet Din above, tell me this is a foul joke boy. You can't honestly expect me to believe there are only a few dozen Hylians left."

Link shrugged his shoulders. "I would tell you something else, but id just be lying at that point."

Sasha's father sighed. "Very well. You may stay here for the night in one of the spare rooms. Ill have Molly get you washed and fed. You both look filthy. Sasha dear, please find some new clothes for our guests more appropriate for this weather."

Sasha bowed and thanked her father, and hurried out of the room, flashing link one last bright smile before heading through the door.

"Thank you, sir. Really." Link said.

"I can tell this makes you uncomfortable boy. Link, was it? But this isn't Castor. You won't be hunted or persecuted here unless you break the law. So, relax a bit. And one more thing. Sasha is a sweet girl. Don't become a bad influence on her. If I find out you have been, ill kick you and all your people off this land, my reputation be damned. Understood?"

Link gulped and nodded. The man nodded for some people from the back of the room, servants maybe, to escort them out. He gave Zelda one last nasty look, before returning to his seat and finishing his food.

On their way out, Link turned to Zelda. "Why did he look at you like that?"

"Maybe he just doesn't like Castorians. You heard the way he talked about that place. What do you think of this place? Think it's safe?"

"I honestly don't know. Sasha seems to be genuine, and if that guy in there wanted to kill us he could have. I say we give it a shot."

Zelda nodded. "Alright, if you say so. But were not sleeping in separate rooms. I don't want to be out of each other's sight, agreed?"

"Agreed."

The continued down the hallway, wondering just how welcoming this place really was. Could they trust it? Or would they be hunted yet again by people who wanted them dead?

Only time would tell.

 **End of Chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23 - The Lost and the Desperate

The sun rose, and Zelda woke Link up just as Sasha knocked on the door.

"I thought you'd wake me up earlier, so I could have time to get ready. I feel terrible." Link complained.

"You'll be fine. You're just going into town for a few hours, what do you need to get ready for? You're already fully dressed." Zelda replied.

Link groaned as he sat up and got out of bed to answer the door. Sasha was standing outside with a purse slung over her shoulder and an eager look on her face.

"Are you ready sleepyhead?" She asked briskly. Link simply nodded in response and walked out the door to meet her, shooting one last worried glance at Zelda. She was a strong fighter, so he doubted anything would happen to her in the event of an ambush while he was away, but he still worried. He followed Sasha through the halls and towards the massive front door to the mansion.

"Father usually has an attendant follow me into town whenever I leave, but I convinced him to let us go alone, just for today. I usually take a carriage, but today I think we should walk. It's a beautiful day out" Sasha said, leading Link through the gardens and onto the main road.

The walked for a bit, as several horses and carriages passed by. Many of them waved to Sasha as they passed, and she waved back, smiling. She seemed popular among the townsfolk. Though he shouldn't have been surprised. She gave off the kind of energy that makes you feel welcome and safe whenever she was around.

They didn't speak much on the way, and Link felt a bit awkward not knowing what to say. He had never experienced a feeling like this and his mind seemed to go blank. Fortunately, Sasha did most of the talking, pointing out statues and mountains, as well as a few signs, which Link couldn't read.

"Where coming up on Andor. Can you read that sign?" She asked, pointing to a large wooden post on the side of the road. Link shook his head. "This letter right here is the 'an' sound. This letter here makes a 'do' sound, but when its paired with this letter here, it makes a 'dor' sound instead, so the whole word spells Andor."

"It just looks like gibberish to me." Link said, feeling slightly embarrassed he couldn't read it. But he caught himself. Why should he feel embarrassed for not being able to read a foreign alphabet?

"Its okay. The longer you stay here, the easier it'll be to pick up on the grammar and lettering. And you'll have me here to teach you as well, so I think you'll be fine!" She smiled. 'Oh, look at that, where already at the main street gate."

Link looked up at the massive wall spread out before him. Seeing such a large barrier reminded him of the Wall back in Castor, and a flood of unpleasant memories rushed into his head. Then he was reminded of Charsdon too. He tried to push the feelings away and focus on Sasha and the city around him. Once they passed the gates, Links senses were bombarded with smells and sounds. The road was brick, but the tall buildings on either side of the street were made of dried clay and stone. Colorful tiled walls and images plastered the landscape, and merchants called out to him, showing them their wares. Some sold food, like apples, melons, and some strange yellow fruit he had never seen before. Others sold toys and dolls, others hats.

He felt immediately overwhelmed. In Castor, the towns he had visited were small and quiet. This was just insane. In instinctively moved closer to Sasha out of safety, which she didn't seemed to mind at all. She grabbed his hand and led him through the crowded streets, and through a back alley.

Once they were through, they came to a small fountain, tucked away from the main street. It had the shape of a naked baby holding a bow and arrow, spitting water. It was an odd fountain, but Sasha sighed happily and sat down next to it, apparently not at all phased by infant nudity. The fountain itself was old, and had moss growing around the edges. Grass and weeds poked out of the ground around it, and through a small hole in the wall just beside it, Link could see a gorgeous view of the surrounding fields and forests outside the city.

"What do you think? Pretty nice spot huh?" Sasha mused, passing Link a cookie from her purse. It had been such a long time since Link ate anything sweet like this he chomped the whole cookie down in a single bite. Sasha just smiled and gave him another, only this time he made sure to make this one last.

"Its really pretty here. Much nicer then the busy streets. Things weren't at all like that back in Castor. My hometown was closest to that sort of environment, but that was just too extreme."

"Yeah, it can be a bit overwhelming on your first trip. That's why I brought you here. I could see you were getting uncomfortable."

"Thanks for that. By the way, this place is really pretty, but what's with that statue? Doesn't it bother you?" Link asked.

"Why would it bother me?" Sasha asked, confused.

"Well, it's a naked baby armed with a deadly weapon. Wy would someone make this?"

Sasha was silent for a moment, looking at Link with a confused look on her face. Then she burst out laughing. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to regain her composure.

"Oh, goddess above, that's the cutest thing. That's not just a naked baby, silly. That's the ancient god of love, Essos. He uses his bow to make people fall in love. He used to be one of the gods worshipped in Andor, but he's long since been forgotten by most. That's why I like it here. No one ever comes here and it's a wonderful place to sit and think, or to bring someone and have a nice meal or conversation."

Sasha seemed to fall into a trance when talking about this place. It must mean a lot to her. But she soon snapped herself out of it and continued. There are more places like this on the way to the store were going to. And they're all out of the way of the main road, so I figured you wouldn't mind seeing them with me?" She asked hopefully.

"Not at all." Link smiled, grabbing her hand and helping her up. He was fully aware of the fact she hadn't let go as they walked through the alley ways. They soon passed another one of her favorite places, a small tree stump in the middle of a forgotten garden.

'I used to come here and play my ocarina under that tree when I was younger. All the animals would come sit and listen to me. But for some reason the tree was cut down. The animals and tree are gone, but I still like to come here and remember the good times I had." She said.

Next, she showed him a small tire swing, then a stone statue garden. Next was Links favorite, a smaller alleyway home to a plethora of homeless animals. Dogs, cats, chickens, rabbits, you name it.

"These little guys always gather here when they have nowhere else to go. I keep asking father if he will let me adopt them, but he said he's allergic to animals, so he keeps them out of the mansion. Not like he'd ever have to be around him, since the house is so huge. But maybe one day hell give into my charm and say yes." She giggles, pulling out several more cookies and fruit slices, giving them all to the animals.

Link was having a wonderful time playing with the puppies and rabbits, when suddenly the animals went stiff. They all looked towards the entrance to the alleyway, growling. Link immediately shot up, on high alert. Was this the trap? Had all this just been a ruse and now they were going to strike?

Sasha looked up, a worried look on her face. "Link what is it?"

He didn't answer, focused on the entrance to the alley. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocket blade. With a puff of steam, the blade sprung to life, and he held it in a defensive position. Finally, the source of the disturbance rounded the corner. A couple of men dressed in dark brown, tattered clothes approached. They each had bandanas around their faces.

"Well well, look what we managed to catch today. Two idiots thinking they can just wonder alone in our alleys." The first man snickered.

"Look at that, the girls a cute one. The boss is gonna want her taken back unharmed. But this lad, the boss don't want him." The second man responded.

"Sure thing. So why ya just standin' there. Take care of him!" The first man shouted.

The second man, the smaller of the two, rushed at Link with a small, make shift dagger. Link should have been scared, but he found that he was more determined then anything. He easily parried the blade, and swung his blade upwards, slicing his attacker from naval to collar bone. The bandit just stood there at first, speechless. Then he fell to the ground with a thud.

The first man, who was much taller, looked nervous. Link could tell he wanted to run. But for some reason he decided to stay and fight. Link decided that would be the last mistake this scumbag ever made. He raised his sword and rushed the man, knocking his short sword out of his hands, and it clattered into the dusty street. He slashed behind the bandit's kneecap, causing him to collapse, yelping in pain. The dogs behind him barked loudly, and Link was filled with an animalistic urge to finish off his prey. But as he raised his sword to deliver the final blow, he heard Sasha cry out behind him.

"Link don't! Don't kill him!"

Link stopped his thrust in midair, looking back at her with surprise.

"Are you insane? This man, he's a low-life scumbag. Do you have any idea what he was going to do to you once they killed me? He doesn't deserve to live!"

The man whimpered on the ground, hands over his face and eyes, waiting for the death stroke. But Sasha just repeated her request. Link lowered his sword, and stepped back, though he remained tense as Sasha approached the bandit.

"You're hurt. Here let me help." She whispered. Pulling out some bandages from her bag. Dear Hylia, did she have everything in that dang purse?

"Why are you helping me?" The bandit asked. "You should just kill me. The boss'll do it himself if I return empty handed."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked, addressing his wounds Link had just inflicted on him.

"The boss, he's a good guy mostly. But in return for his protection and bein' part of his gang, we all gotta offer up somethin' to him. I reckon you would be a good entertainer or somethin' or a cup bearer. But now I aint got nothin', and I gots no way to get anything for him. Hes gonna kick me out and I'm gonna be as good as dead on the streets."

"Well, I can't exactly say I approve of trying to nab pretty girls in back alleys, but I understand where you're coming from. Its dangerous out here. Protection is always wanted in a dangerous world. Do you mind if I offer an alternate solution?" Sasha asked him, to which he replied with a nod.

"You mean it when you say the boss is a good guy?"

The bandit nodded. "He can be harsh sometimes, but that's just how the world works. He avoids violence whenever possible, and he take good care of those under him."

"That's very good to hear," Sasha said, perking up. "Because these little guys are homeless." She held up on the puppies. A small golden, fluffy one. "I'm sure they would apricate going to a nice home?"

The puppy parked happily, as if to confirm Sasha's statement.

"Hey, that ain't a bad idea. The boss was always sayin' he wanted a pet. Something to snuggle with and what not. Its just, these little guys always ran away from us whenever we came near 'em."

"Here, hold him." Sasha extended her arms and placed the puppy in the mans lap. It barked happily and licked his hands.

"Aw man, this is incredible. Just imagine the look on his face when I bring not just this guy, but all of em back to him!"

"See, that sounds wonderful, doesn't it?" Sasha laughed, heading all the animals towards the man. They all seemed to form a line, as if they new they were going to a new home.

"Ya know, you're really something else miss. Thanks for everything. I won't forget this. Im glad these little guys are finally going to a new home, and that I didn't end up like Buster over there." He said, pointing to the fallen bandit.

"Oh, uh, sorry about that I guess." Link said awkwardly.

"Nah don't be. He was no good. He always took things too far, and I seen him do some terrible things. Ya did the boss, and me, a favor."

Link just shrugged and put his blade away. The man started limping away, with a trail of animals following close behind him, barking and yipping happily. Soon they were around the corner and out of sight.

"Well that was… odd." Link gasped.

"Some people are just lost, or down on their luck. Desperation pushed people to do bad things sometimes. And sometimes all they need is a little helping hand." Sasha shrugged, smiling.

"You know, that's some dangerous thinking. Not everyone is as nice as that bandit. Sometimes they pretend to be nice, only to stab you in the back later. Or form a mob to hunt you down. We might regret letting that guy go one day."

"Or maybe we won't, and he'll return to his boss with a bunch of adorable animals who finally have a home." She wrapped her arms around Links neck and placed her head on his shoulders. "I know you've been through a lot. The ease with which you killed that man, the things you've experienced, I can't even begin to imagine what you're feeling. But not everyone is as bad as the people you've encountered."

"You don't know that. Everyone has it in them to do terrible things, Even us."

"But they also have it in them to be good people. Sometimes that parts harder to bring out, and they need a little help. But its there. And I hope the longer you stay here with me, the more you'll realize that too." She whispered.

They stood there for a while, in the quiet alley, holding each other. Link was unsure how to feel. Maybe Sasha had a point. Maybe not everyone was as bad as he thought. Maybe he could finally start to let his guard down, just a little.

"Oh, it's getting late in the day. We should hurry if were going to make it to that shop and still go get the rest of your people." Sasha exclaimed, grabbing Links hand and pulling him through the alley.

"Are their anymore places you wanted to show me?" He asked.

"A couple. But we don't have time for those right now." She shouted back at him, panting and out of breath from rushing through the alleyway.

'Well, you can always show me next time?" Link offered.

Sasha's eyes lit up. "Sooo…. There's a next time?"

Link nodded, smiling. One of the first genuine smiles he felt in a long time, and for a completely different reason.

Sasha was gleaming too. Her cheeks were blushing, and she couldn't contain a large smile that spread from ear to ear.

"Come on, lets hurry to that store, and then go get the rest of your people. I can't wait to meet them all!"

 **End of Chapter 40**


	24. Chapter 24 - Two Years Later

Link awoke from a familiar nightmare. It was the same one he had been having for weeks now. In it, he was surrounded by several bodies of dead Hylians. And in front of him, a giant purple cloud of smoke and dust. A roar could be heard from within, a roar that gave him chills even after he woke up. He wasn't sure what it meant, but he would have to talk to Zelda about it soon.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and turned over in bed, looking at Sasha's sleeping face. She always looked so angry when she slept, which was a complete 180 compared to when she was awake, in which she was incredibly hard to anger. He wanted to wake her up and talk to her about is dream as well, but he decided to let her sleep just a bit longer. He got up out of bed and changed into his usual attire. A red sleeveless shirt Sasha had bought for him on their first date, which she later engraved an image of the Triforce to connect Link to his Hylian roots. This, coupled with his breathable pants and sandals made living in Sols harsh heat bearable. Finally, he pulled his hair up out of his face and strapped his metal leg on and headed out the door.

He breathed in the fresh morning air. Hardly anyone was awake at this time. Link usually awoke several hours before everyone else, so he had plenty of time to himself to get his own chores done before he had to help everyone else with theirs. Over the last couple years, Link had been unofficially proclaimed as the leader of the new settlement. He was the one everyone came to when they had a problem or issue, and he had been making several trips to neighboring towns in an attempt to set up trade routes and supply lines.

This was because despite being allowed to live on Elias's (Sasha's father) land, and given offers to be fully provided for, the survivors who made it to Sol wanted the opportunity to set up their own settlement and handle things on their own. In fact, over the past several months, several of the villagers set out to find their own calling and new homes. They must have been successful because they never came back.

Sasha had also chosen to come live in the settlement with him after they became a couple. At first, she insisted that Link live in the mansion with her and her father. But after the first couple nights, Link was uncomfortable being so far away from his people, especially since they all looked to him for help and guidance. After a while, she warmed up to the fact that he didn't want to live in the mansion, and decided she wanted to live with him down in the colony. He didn't object, and whenever link wasn't around, people would look to Sasha for help.

Everyone warmed up to her fairly quickly. They all thought she was a sweet, intelligent girl, and despite the fact she wasn't a Hylian, they had no problem with her living among them. Everyone, this is, except for Zelda. It took her quite some time to open up and accept the poor girl. Link never understood why, but he did his best to make the two closer. They eventually got the chance to bond when Sasha approached Zelda, asking for fighting lessons. Sasha had never been interested in fighting, but because she and Link were so close, she wanted Zelda to like her too. Maybe it was because she admired her effort, or maybe because she just like knocking Sasha's butt into the dirt, but eventually she came around too. The two of them practice regularly now, and Link could usually see them training or spending time together.

Things were good. Several new houses had been built to accommodate newly formed families, and the accompanying babies. Defensive walls were built, despite initial protest from Elias, claiming there was no need for them. And while this might be true, for a group of people who spend their whole lives behind a giant wall, there was something somewhat comforting about having a walled safe place to come home to at night. Link could see nowhere but up for his people.

He went about his usual morning, collecting eggs from the cuccos pen, milked the cows, and fed the horses. By the time he was done, a few settlers were out and about. One of them happen to be Zelda, and he rushed over to greet her.

"Hey, Zel!" He shouted.

Zelda saw him and waved, smiling.

"Morning. You alright? You look clammy."

"Yeah, I'm good. Think you have a few minutes to talk before your chores? There's something I wanted to discuss with you." He asked hopefully.

Unsurprisingly, she agreed, and the two found a small picnic table underneath a large tree to sit down at.

"I've been having that dream again. The one with the smoke monster."

"So? You've had that dream before. Its normal for dreams to be reoccurring. Why are you worried about it now?" She asked.

"Because these last few weeks, somethings bene different. Its not just the monster. In my dream, surrounding me, are tons of dead bodies. Almost as if they were sacrificed to the monster."

"Do you remember any details about them? How many there were? Did you recognize them?"

"Yes. There are usually twelve. A lot of them I recognized."

"Who were they?" Zelda asked. Her face looked puzzled.

"Karin, Prima, Rhodes, Worten, Leop, Aster, Ralera, Narah, Reede, Dantz Pruce, and Thadd."

"Doesn't that strike you as odd?" Zelda asked, furrowing her brow.

"What's about it is odd?"

"Every person you just listed has left the settlement to search for their own way in life. Maybe your dream is just you being worried about them. I mean we haven't heard back from any of them. And while that doesn't mean something bad happened to them, your subconscious mind could be imagining the worst."

Link thought about that for a second. After hearing it, he was almost too scared to tell her the rest. But she was always good at reading his emotions.

"Come on, spill it. Tell me the rest." She insisted.

"Last night, it was the first time in weeks the dream changed. Like I said, there are usually 12 bodies. But this time, there was 13."

"Who was the new one?"

Link gulped. He was hesitant to say, but Zelda punched him in the arm, insisting he tell her.

"Alright fine. The newest person I saw dead in my dream, was you."

Zelda was silent for a few moments, before smiling.

"Well see there you go. That just proves your dreams are just you worrying. I'm right here, perfectly safe and sound, and definitely not going anywhere."

Link had to chuckle at that. Maybe she was right, and the dream meant nothing. It wouldn't be the first time he worried for nothing. Still, even as Zelda departed to do her chores, he couldn't help but get an uneasy feeling seeing her walk away. But he soon pushed the feeling away and resumed his day.

Sasha soon woke up and came to find him, greeting him with a kiss and a smile.

"Morning sleepy head" Link chuckled as she walked with him to the gates, her hair still a mess.

"Hey, you can say that. That's what I say to you." She giggled. "So, what's on our plate today?"

Link considered telling her about his dream, but Zelda's words stayed with him, so he decided against it.

"Honestly, not much. All my chores are done, so ill help you with yours. There's no meetings or discussions to have with any neighboring towns. Looks like for once we have the day to ourselves. I was considering heading up to the mansion to visit my mom at her lab. She said she was almost done with her invention, so I wanted to check it out."

"Mind if I come along? I always like seeing the new things your mother makes. And so does my father." Sasha asked, blushing

"Why do you still blush when you ask me stuff like that? Of course you can come, you don't need to be shy about it." Link smiled.

Sasha just shrugged and held his arm as they walked through the village. Everyone they passed greeting them with a friendly smile or wave. A couple woman giggled as they passed by, and Link heard one of them say 'So do you think he's asked her yet?' Sasha heard too, and looked at him, confused.

"What are they talking about Link? Ask me what?"

"Nothing. They're just being girls Don't worry about them"

They reached the gate and headed into the stables. Link went to the far end to where his favorite horse was stationed.

"You mind if we take Nepp out today instead of the carriage? It's been awhile since we rode together, and I want him to stretch his legs a bit. Plus, I think it could be fun to have a race. What do ya say?" Link asked, feeding Nepp a carrot.

"Sounds good to me. But you know you're going down right? You never actually beat me unless you cheat" Sasha laughed, heading over to her own mare, waiting patiently for her.

They saddled up their horses and mounted and trotted out of the stable and only to dirt road connecting the settlement to the mansion grounds. Before they could set off however, Sasha stopped him.

"I've been with you for two years Link. That's a pretty long time. And in that time, you really get to know someone inside and out. And I know when something is bothering you. I can see you trying to hide it. Will you tell me what's bothering you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it. It's not that I don't trust you, I obviously do. It's just in my head, I know it's nothing, so I don't want to breathe life into the idea that it MIGHT be something by talking about it."

"How about this. Whether it's nothing or something, if I win this race, promise you'll tell me, deal?" Sasha suggested.

"Alright, deal!" Link smiled as he spurred his horse on down the road.

"Hey that's no fair!" Sasha shouted, spurring her horse along as well, trying to keep up. "That counts as cheating!"

Link didn't hear her though, he was too busy racing up the road. He knew he was going to win, so he slowed his pace and checked behind him, and Sasha was nowhere in sight. That was odd, since even with his head start, he couldn't have been that far ahead of her. He picked up the pace again and raced towards the mansion. But when he got there, he saw Sasha standing off her horse, feeding it another carrot.

"Well well, its about time you got here." She joked, tossing the rest of the carrot to Nepp, who caught it midair and munched it down.

"Ill still never understand how you always beat me." Link gasped.

"It's a skill. Now you owe me an explanation."

"Fine, come sit with me in the stairs." Link grabbed her handed and led her over to the marble stairs leading up to the massive porch of the mansion. The gravel crunched beneath their feet, and the gurgling water of the fountain brought him back to their first time spent together at the Essos fountain. "Do you believe that dreams have an actual impact on reality? That they can be used to see the future, or things that have happened, even if you haven't seen it yourself in real life?" He asked.

"I never really gave it much thought honestly. Why, did you have a dream like that?" Sha asked, gripping his hand harder.

"I did. It was the same as the one I've been having for weeks. A dark cloud of purple smoke, with some sort of monster within. And surrounding me are a dozen bodies. All Hylians."

"I didn't know you were having nightmares. How come you didn't tell me?" she asked, sounding concerned.

"Because I didn't think anything of it. But recently, its been so specific. The bodies are always arranged in the same pattern. Last night was the only variation. Last night, Zelda was one of the dead. She was in the center of the pattern, and the smoke seemed to be enveloping her."

"And its got you worried about Zelda's safety" Sasha assumed. Link just nodded. "Well, if you're that worried, spend some more time with her. If you're worried for her safety, find a way to hang out more. After all, no one is safer then when they're with you."

"You'd be okay with that?" Link asked a little unbelievably.

"Of course! Zelda is my friend too. If you're that worried about her, I want to put your fears to rest. And in the event you're right, I want you there to keep her safe."

"Do you think it DOES mean something? What about the rest of it? Am I going crazy?" Link asked.

"You're not going crazy Link."

Links head bolted up. That wasn't Sasha who spoke. She also looked confused. The voice was much deeper. A man's voice. They turned to face the source of the voice, and Links stomach dropped.

"Kai?"

"Hey Link. Long time no see."

 **End of Chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25 - A Familiar Face

"Long time no see," Kai said cautiously, slowly moving down the stairs. Without saying a word or even grunting in reply, Link calmly stood up and approached his old friend. Without so much as an acknowledgment, he grabbed Kai by the collar and threw him down the stairs, hard enough to crack the marble. Kai grunted and gasped as the force of the impact took his breath away. Link silently approached, looked down as Kai, and stomped down as hard as he could on his face, breaking several bones in Kais face.

"Link what are you doing!?" Sasha cried, rushing forward trying to rush to kais aide, not knowing who he was. Link simply stuck is arm out, blocking her advance, still not saying a word. As expected, steam began to raise from Kais injuries and he could hear the cracking of bones being snapped back together. Within just a few minutes, Kai was completely healed and back on his feet, albeit much more cautious.

"Any re- ow. Any particular reason for that?" Kai asked, rubbing his face.

"Why are you here?" Link asked dryly. "What kind of stunt are you trying to pull?"

"What do you mean? You're the one who wanted me to come with you to this place to begin with."

"That was two years ago. I meant come with us then. But you refused. You chose to stay with our oppressors and fight more of their battles, instead of coming with us. I've got a good thing going for me here. And I'm not going to let you mess this up for me, or for any of us. Now I'm going to ask you one more time, why are you here?" Link growled, drawing his sword. How did you find us?"

Kai took a step back, shocked by Links reception to his arrival. Begrudgingly, kai grumbled out his answer.

"Let's start with the simpler question. It wasn't hard to find you. I knew you were heading to Sol when you sailed south. I left the same shoreline you did, and wound p here. Once I landed, it wasn't hard to find you. You've developed quite a reputation for yourself here. 'Legendary Hylians' is what most people refer to you as. And you as their leader. I gotta say, that's quite a change from the last time I saw you where everyone else was calling the shots."

"Yeah well, I'm calling the shots now, and I say if you don't tell me what you're doing here, and fast, I'm going to beat you to a bloody pulp. You may not be able to die, but you'll wish you were by the time I'm done with you." Link drew his sword.

"Alright. Geez, what made you so violent huh? Well whatever. I'm here, because you're not the only one having that dream. The one of the smoke. The monster inside. The bodies. I've seen it all too. And a few nights ago, I had one that was different. In this time, there was an extra body. It took a couple nights for me to see it but when I finally did, I realized it was-"

"Zelda. I know I saw that part too. But that still doesn't explain what you're doing here."

Before Kai could respond, Sasha spoke up.

"Now hold on just a darn minute! Someone better do some explaining to me! Link, who is this? Why are you acting this way?" She crossed her arms angrily, staring at Link, waiting for an answer.

"My name is Kai." Sasha turned towards him, not expecting him to respond instead. "I'm an old friend of Links. And who might you be?"

"Sasha, I'm Links girlfriend. Kai… I know that name. Link told me about you his first night here. I know all about you and the things you've done." Sasha's intense expression was shocking to see. She never looked as angry as she did now.

"Its nice to meet you Sasha," Kai said, extending a handshake to her, seemingly oblivious to Sasha's expression. "I always thought Link would end up with-"

Before he could continue, Link quickly swing his sword, slicing off Kais hand. Kai stumbled back in pain, grasping his newly severed stump.

"Don't you dare touch her. Want more body parts to follow? Keep this up. Or tell me what I want to know. Final warning."

Sasha yelped when she saw Kais hand go flying to the ground. "Woah, Link, what did you do? Why did you do that? I know what he's done but that was too much!"

"Don't worry, it'll grow back. Now, Kai, you were saying?" Link looked at Kai with a raised eyebrow, daring him to waste any more of his time.

"The dream, its not just a dream. It's a premonition. The monster we saw in our dreams. That's it. The great evil from across the ocean I told you about so long ago. You remember right? In my home. The elders have deemed this dream a prophecy. A sign that the seal on the beast is weakening. If we don't do anything about it, and soon, the entire world will suffer the same fate Hyrule suffered hundreds of years ago. I was sent to destroy it."

"Doesn't explain why you're here though."

"Because I can't face it on my own. I need your help." Kai admitted, looking down.

"Why do you need my help? I don't have any special power anymore remember? You took that away from me. I'm just a regular person now. I would be next to useless against that demon." Link said, sheathing his sword.

"That's not true. You're a capable fighter, regardless of how much shit I use to give you for it. I helped train you. I know how good you are. Its not just the Great Evil, there's monsters and dark creatures too. I can't face everything alone. And also… I have no way to get there."

That last part caught Links attention. Couldn't he just sail there?

"A long time ago, as the Hylians were leaving the land, a single man stayed behind. They say he is the one who sealed the Great Evil there, containing it to Hyrule. To prevent others from coming back, or seeking to free the beast, a massive wall of water, wind and lightning surrounds the entirety of Hyrule. Imagine that. An entire continent encircled by a single, massive ring of storms and hurricanes. Its impossible to sail through it. But maybe, it would be possible to go over it."

Link understood what Kai was getting at but let him finish anyway.

"Your mother knows how to harness the power of flight. During her entire time in the Capitol, she never made one model or prototype. She stayed strong and never gave into their… our demands. But now her invention is as crucial as ever. I'm going to need it if I have even a chance of getting to Hyrule and stopping this disaster from happening. So that's what I'm doing here."

Link thought carefully. He turned to Sasha, who now looked emotionless and confused. He considered the possibility. Then he asked Sasha if her fathers guards had any handcuffs. She nodded, and he asked her to go get some. When she returned, he went to put them on Kai.

"If you're genuine in everything you say, then you wont resist, and you'll understand that we keep you in the mansion cells for the time being while we discuss how were going to proceed." He said.

"That's fair I guess." Kai grumbled, placing his hands behind his back and allowing Link to cuff him. Sasha called for a couple guards wondering the estate to escort Kai to the cells. The immediately saluted her and rushed him off without a word.

Once Kai was gone, the adrenaline that was pumping through his body vanished, and he was left weak and dizzy. He plopped down on the stairs and rested his head on Sasha's shoulders. She ran her fingers through his hair as he thought.

"What are we going to do?" He asked.

"I don't know. I guess it comes down to whether you believe him or not. I don't think he's trust worthy. But he didn't have to come here. He knew seeing you again had to be a bad move, and yet he came anyway. That isn't something to just dismiss. But maybe he's just desperate. You know that whatever you choose to do, I'll support you."

Link sighed. "We need to tell Zelda. Shell want to know he's here."

That's a good idea. Do you want to call her up to the mansion or do you want to head back and meet her there?"

"Let's stay here. I want my mother to be here too. Hes the one who set her free, so maybe she'll have some insight too. And I don't want to make her leave her lab to go all the way back to our village. Well call Zelda here and talk. Sound good?"

"Sounds good."

"Are you freaking serious?" Zelda shouted, standing up from her seat. The three of them had gathered in the great hall in Sasha's father's mansion. They all sat at the main table at the head of the room. Link had finally told her about Kais arrival, and as expected, it didn't go well.

"I don't care what he says. We can't trust him! I don't care about some of the good things he's done. He killed Ilana, he quite literally stabbed you in the back, and killed dozens of your people Link. He betrayed and kidnapped you, ran us down like animals and is only here because he needs your mother's inventions. I say we turn him away!"

"And what exactly do you think hell do if we do that?" Link asked. "Maybe he is desperate. But that just makes him more dangerous. Sure, I might have out him in a cell, but I think he expected as much to happen. He knew it wasn't going to be a happy reunion. But if we straight up deny him, you think he'll just accept that? He could destroy everything we've built I a matter of minutes."

"But then he wouldn't have what he needs. If he destroys the village, he's definitely not getting to Hyrule. So were at a stalemate." Sasha added.

"So, then what now?" Link asked rubbing his temples.

"Hey Link, where is Ivee?" Sasha asked.

"She said shed be here when she could, but she was caught up in her work. You know how she gets." Zelda replied. "Its up to us to decide. I say no, and we send him away."

"But what about his dream? That's got to count for something, right?"

"Link, its JUST a dream! There's nothing special about it. Just because he had a similar one isn't any reason to trust him."

Link leaned back in his chair, confused and stressed.

"Hes in the cells now. He probably won't expect an answer right away. Let's sleep on it and meet again tomorrow. I'm going to the lab."

'Ill come with you!" Sasha offered, standing up as well.

"No, I want to see her alone. Its been awhile since its been just me and her."

Sasha looked glum but accepted his answer. Zelda just sat at the table, arms crossed, feet up on the table.

"Ill see you both later." Link said, walking out of the room.

Link walked down to the basement to find his mother concentrated on a small metallic item on her desk. She was welding something to it with a blowtorch, and didn't notice him walk in. He approached her cautiously, careful to stay out of distance of her welding torch incase she turned too suddenly.

"Mom? Hello?" Link sighed, then inhaled deeply. "MOOOOOM!"

Ivee jumped, startled by the sudden noise. She turned to face link and took off her goggles once the blowtorch was extinguished.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't hear you come in. What's the matter? You look upset."

"Mom, do you have a minute to talk?"

"Of course! Always. Here come sit down." She said, pulling a chair over to the desk for Link to sit in.

"Remember Kai?"

"Of course. He helped get me out of that dreadful place and back to you. Why?"

Link sighed again. He explained to her about his arrival, and his request. He explained the meeting with Sasha and Zelda. Ivee didn't say a word the entire time, and just looked at him with a stern look on her face.

"Well you're right, that's quite a predicament. Both the girls have a point. Its foolish to outright trust him, but he wouldn't be here without good reason. I spent some time with him back in Castor when he was escorting me to Chardon. He seemed like an intelligent man. A bit rash and impulsive, but smart. I think he means it when he says he thinks this is something he needs to do. And the fact you're both having the same dream isn't just a coincidence. That's a very… specific dream to have."

"So, you're saying we should accept and offer our help?" Link asked.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do. You're a grown man and you make your own choices. But if you want my advice, consider this. Perhaps the dream is just a dream. You ignore it, he goes to Hyrule alone, and nothing happens. Problem solved right?"

"Right."

"But, let's say the same scenario occurs, only this time, instead of nothing, what he says comes true and whatever evil is on that land breaks out and destroys everything. The blood of every person and animal that dies will be on our hands. All our hands. If you go with him and it turns out to all be nothing, then you simply return home. Or, you help him face whatever's trying to break out. Consider all your options, and which one best covers all possibilities. Because when considering something like this, keep in mind that all possible outcomes are happening, all at once. You always need to assume every possibility COULD, and WILL happen, and take whatever steps necessary to cover all your bases. Understand?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then it seems my job here is complete. Ill leave you alone to think about that for a while. On your way out hun, could you hand me that water bucket?"

Link did as he was told and left the room, pondering his mother's words. He returned to the back porch and found Zelda and Sasha's horses were gone. He mounted his steed, and took his time trotting back to the village. He returned home to find Sasha already in bed. He laid down next to her and stared at the ceiling. He knew what he had to do. And he couldn't bring Sasha into it.

The next morning, he woke up a got dressed and headed down to the cells. Kai was in the call at the very end. The deeper he was located, the less effective he could be in the event he transformed.

"Link you're here. Is it a new day already? It al feels the same down here. Its all just dark and damp."

"Shut up for a second. I'm going to go with you." Kais eyes lit up upon hearing this. "Ill go with you to Hyrule and find out definitively if what you're saying is true, and if these dreams mean anything. If I do nothing, and something happens, that's on all of us. So, give us a week or two to make the preparations for the trip."

"Are you going to let me out of this cell now? The mold and dust is making my allergies act up."

Link raised an eyebrow at this. "What? Just because I can break bones and heal them doesn't mean I can't have allergies, jeez. My nose and eyes are on fire right now." Kai complained.

"Well give it a couple more days, just as payback for a few things. Your payment to us for some of the shitty things you did back then."

"Oh, come on!" Kai shouted, grabbing the bars to the cells angrily.

But Link wasn't listening. He left the cells and went back to the mansion to find his mother. They had work to do.

 **End of Chapter 25**


	26. Chapter 26 - The Journey Begins

Link hurried up the steps to his mansion to head down to her lab. However, upon entering the room, he found it empty. It had been a couple days since his talk with Kai, and they had all decided to make the trip. Ivee had promised to work on something special to help them get to Hyrule, while Zelda and Sasha gathered the proper supplies for the trip. Link was in charge of caring for Kai in his cell, bringing him food and water, as well as getting any information out of him.

Not only that, but Link went top each of the neighboring towns and settlements informing them that he would be leaving, and they wouldn't be doing business for some time. Instead, they were going to leave Ivee in charge, something the entire Hylian settlement seemed to agree on.

Link knew that if Ivee wasn't at her lab, she was going to be at the tarmac, a long stretch of smooth stone used for testing larger inventions. And sure enough, once he reached the runway, he began to hear the rumbling of her new gas-powered engine being started. He squinted across the runway, and saw his mother bent over the hood of her newest invention. Or rather, an updated version of her previous one. The same flying contraption that had caught the attention of the Castorian government was now going to be their ticket to Hyrule, using it to hopefully fly over the storm blocking the continent.

"Link!" She shouted. "Hurry over here!"

Link did as he was told and rushed over to the machine his mother called and airplane. It apparently used wind currents and wind pressure in order to lift off the ground, despite being made of metal.

"Sit in that seat and to what I say. Were going to test this out. See that lever in the center there? That's how you pilot this thing. Move it in each direction so I can see how the wing flaps move!

Link did as she asked, and after a few minutes, Ivee gave a confident grunt, and turned the engine off. Link hopped out of his seat and back down to the ground.

"Alright looks good. And if this one works this well, then so will the other one. I made two for you all, that way one plane wouldn't get crowded." Ivee said, grinning and wiping dust and smudge from her face.

"That's good. Although I was secretly hoping wed only have enough recourses to build one. That way I would have a reason to keep Zelda and Sasha here. I won't want them going."

"Well we had more then enough resources. You can only blame yourself for that. Maybe next time don't be such a good village leader and we won't have enough to build another plane." She laughed. "But even so, even if it was just one plane, you know both of those girls would find a reason to go with you. Zelda's too protective of you, and Sasha isn't bound to let you go alone either."

Link grumbled to himself. He had insisted the two of them stay, but naturally the overpowered him and it was decided they would go. After the dream, Link thought for sure Zelda would have to stay. It seemed like things were lining up too coincidentally, and he didn't like it.

"Are you going to head back to the village?" Link asked.

"No, I'm going to finish up here. Make a few more tweaks here and there. I would go get Kai if I were you though. Hes been in there for a while. Hes going to need to be at the top of his game if he's going to fly one of these things. Luckily he already has some experience with this invention of mine."

Link didn't want to argue, so he hurried down to the cells and released Kais cell door.

"About damn time" kai gaped, stifling a sneeze.

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Link replied sarcastically. "Come on. Were heading back to the village. You need to get washed up and fed. Were leaving first thing tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me."

The two made it back to the village, and Link sent Kai to the bathhouse. He returned home to find Zelda and Sasha sitting in the kitchen, in the middle of a conversation.

"Are you sure you don't want anything for it? I can ask the doctor if-"

"No, no its okay. I'll be okay. I already talked to him and- Oh Link!" Sasha yelped, stopping Link with a surprised look on her face.

"Is… everything okay? Why were you at the doctors?" He asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I just felt a little sick this morning but I'm fine. Anyway, is the plane almost ready?"

Link nodded, sitting down next to her, stealing some grilled bear meat from her plate.

"Kais getting washed right now, and once he's done well go over the plan in full." He said through a mouthful of food.

The two girls nodded, and the three of them sat there for a while, only getting up to get a drink or use the restroom.

Finally, after about an hour, Kai knocked on the door, and Sasha called him in. He was still wearing his torn, muddy red tunic, apparently refusing to wear the clothes they provided for him. He sat down at the table, and without waiting, started to talk.

"Were not going straight to Hyrule." He said blankly.

The three looked at him in stunned silence.

"What exactly do you mean. That's why you're here isn't it?" Zelda barked, grabbing him by the collar. "If this is some trick!"

"It's not a bloody trick. Let me finish, geez." He squeaked, and Zelda released him, folding her arms.

"Were still going. But there's something we need to take care of first. Link, in your dream, you saw those people sacrificed. I was talking to the girls bathing me, and they told me they never came back and that you never heard from them again. This lines up with what the elders told me back home. They didn't just disappear. They were kidnapped. And I fear there being used to help weaken the seal on the beast across the ocean."

"Wait so you're telling me, someone is kidnapping our people, and… sacrificing them?" Link gulped, sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Unfortunately, it seems that way yes. Of course, I don't have any proof, but just incase we need to find these missing people, and whoever might have taken them. If we don't, they could kidnap more people while were away. We can't allow them to weaken the seal any further, otherwise we may be too late."

"So, who took them?" Sasha asked, worriedly gripping Links hand.

"According to our records, there was a cult long ago that lived in Hyrule, before they left the continent. Apparently, it was they who released the beast in the first place. We don't really know why, but we thought they died when it appeared. But clearly not. They're known as the Cult of Ganon, and they worship him in secret. I was able to pick up a lead from one of my informants in Cristen, down south. They told me that there have been strange rumors surrounding the Launching Point, the island used by sailors to head out east. It would make sense, considering that's the area of land closest to Hyrule." Kai finished.

"Then that's where we go. That's the direction we were headed anyway. With these planes, it shouldn't take all that long to reach them. When we do, we take them out, and make sure they're all wiped out, so they can never do anything like this again. From there, we head to Hyrule." Link suggested.

No one argued. Anyone rarely did when Link came up with a plan. Occasionally Zelda would point out a better option, but not often. With everything agreed upon, Zelda returned home, and Link let Kai sleep in his common room, while he and Sasha retired upstairs.

"Still think this is a good idea? This cult sounds scary. What if they actually have been sacrificing Hylians?" Sasha asked, crawling under the quilt.

"Absolutely not. It's a terrible idea, and I'm baffled no one tried to talk me out of it. Are you sure there's nothing I can do to make you stay?" Link asked, doing the same.

"Absolutely not." She smiled. "As if id just wait here patiently while you were off on a life or death mission."

"The fact that it's a life or death mission is exactly why I want you to stay here. Its too dangerous." Link insisted.

"You know you're not going to persuade me, so why do you even try? I'm going with you, and that's final." Sasha pressured, closing her eyes, smiling faintly.

Link looked up at the ceiling, anxious about tomorrow. Having Sasha with him might pose a problem. He would be too worried about her safety to focus on the mission. Still, he had to make do with the situation and try his best regardless. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep, hoping he wouldn't have the same dream again. Of course, he did.

The sun peaked through the curtains and Link squinted his eyes open, feeling groggy. He sat up and stretched, only to find Sasha already dressed and downstairs. He followed suit, and found her making breakfast for herself and Kai, as well as preparing some food to take to Zelda and Ivee. Kai had a troubled look on his face, and Sasha's eyes looked strained.

"Is everything alright down here?" He asked, making them both jump.

Sasha shot a death glare at Kai, which seemed unusual, but he just nodded his head, not saying a word. Sasha brought Link some eggs with cheese, and the three sat at the table eating their breakfast. Kai tried to speak several times, but he always stopped short after yet another glare from Sasha. What was she so angry about? He would have to ask her later.

They made their way up to the airfield, and Sasha ran to meet Zelda, who was already loading up the supplies and equipment. As she did so, Kai pulled Link to the side.

"Link, I don't think Sasha should go on this trip. How could you be okay with this?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"Look I'm not happy about it either, but you try arguing with her and telling her not to come See how well that works out for you." Link laughed, but the expression on Kais face told him this was no laughing matter. "Seriously, what's up. Why do you care so much if she comes?"

"I just thought you'd put up more of a fight. How could you risk the future like that?"

"Future of what?" Link asked, genuinely confused. "What are you talking about?"

"You… don't know, do you?" Kai asked, dumbstruck. Before he could ask what, he meant by that, Sasha interrupted them telling them to hurry up, and dragging Link away before they could continue their conversation.

"Everyone all set to go?" Ivee shouted, pulling her goggles into place. "Time to load up!"

"Ill ride with you Link." Kai offered.

"Like hell you are!" Sasha and Zelda shouted in unison.

"Links my boyfriend. Ill ride with him." Sasha insisted.

Zelda didn't argue. "And ill ride with Kai, so I can keep an eye on him. I still don't trust you."

Kai sighed, but agreed, and the four of them loaded into their planes. Link sat in front, with Sasha sitting behind him wrapping her arms around his stomach. Kai and Zelda did the same in the other plane.

"Link I showed you how to fly this thing, so I know you're good. Kai, do you remember how to fly this?" Ivee asked.

"Yes ma'am. Still fresh in my mind." Kai replied.

Ivee grinned and nodded her head. She then approached each plane and pulled a long cord from one of the engines. It stuttered a bit, then sprung to life in a puff of smoke. Ivee closed the hood, and the propeller in front of her began to spin rapidly. She did the same to Kais plane, and the two were moved into position to take off.

"Good luck kids. I love you all! Even you Kai, even though I don't know you THAT well. You all better come back safe, you hear?" Ivee shouted over the roaring of the engines and propellers. Link couldn't help but smile as he pulled his goggles down and gave her the thumbs up. She waved her arms up in down in a flapping motion, giving them the signal to take off. Link flipped a couple switches and turned a few dials. The plane began to move forward. Slowly at first, but soon picked up more speed. Once the plane reached a fast-enough speed, Link gently pulled back on the steering lever, and the nose of the plane began to rise.

Behind him, Sasha was breathing nervously and tightened her grip on Links stomach, causing him to cough. After apologizing and loosening her grip, Link pulled back a little more, and the plane began to rise into the air. Soon, they were flying over the tops of the trees, and still going even higher.

Before long, they were soaring high over the towers and spires in Andor. The wind rushed passed his ears, and he couldn't hear a thing except for the howling of the wind. He checked his dials and gauges and looked over to see Kai and Zelda soaring alongside them. Even from this distance, he could see the grin on Zelda's face. Despite having to keep an eye on Kai and doing her best to stay stoic, even she couldn't hide her excitement. She signaled over to Sasha and him and motioned for them to watch. With a devilish grin, she pointed at her mouth, then done below. Was she going to… spit?

Sure enough, he could see her pulling up a large glob of spit and projecting it into the air with then intention of hitting some poor soul below. However, this quickly backfired when the force of the wind around them blew the glob right back at her, splatting across her face. With an inaudible yelp, she tried her best to wipe it away, with a disgusted look on her face. Link just smiled and turned his attention back to the controls.

Finally, they were starting their journey.

 **End of Chapter 26**


	27. Chapter 27 - Shifty Figures

Flying the airplane was a feeling unlike anything Link had ever experienced before. They were traveling so fast, when he looked down, the land beneath him was almost a blur. Whatever was powering these planes packed some serious heat.

They soon passed Pelrey, a sprawling, urban city. There wasn't much greenery, and the landscape looked washed out and deserted. Even from this height he could tell it wasn't a pleasant place to live. Actually, the majority of Sol was a deserted wasteland. It consisted of mostly dunes and long stretches of open ground with little to no growth. As they passed by, he was eternally grateful they weren't having to traverse on foot.

They then passed over a long stretch of water. Sasha yelled from behind him something about her coming here as a kid, but the sound of the wind blew her words away. They then reached Cancave, and Link had to swerve to avoid hitting the tallest reaching tower of the city. The top of the tower reached even beyond the clouds, which is how it seemed to sneak up on them. They lowered their altitude to get a better look at the city, and Link was taken back. It appeared to be way more advanced then anything in Sol or Castor. Buildings that reached the clouds, made of metal instead of stone. Residents relaxing atop the towers, waving to the four of them as they flew by, seemingly unphased by this strange new machine flying directly over them.

Link could see streets and smaller buildings, but also patches of green in between them all. Once they came back, he was definitely going to come back here with Sasha and explore the place. But just like everything else on their trip, it soon passed and became nothing more then a speck on the horizon.

Cristen had nothing noteworthy about it, so they flew by without incident. Finally, they reached it. The Launching Point. Link could see the city in the distance. Well, less of a city, and more of a harbor town. On the outskirts, were long stretches of flat, dry land. Perfect for landing their planes. Link went through landing procedures, and carefully brought it down to the ground, before releasing the landing gears and coming to a stop.

Link let go of the steering lever and leaned back into Sasha's arms while she stroked his hair. He hadn't realized how tense he was when flying, but the stress of being so high was both exhilarating and exhausting. Kai and Zelda landed shortly after, and Zelda immediately hopped out, eager to be away from Kai, who was also slumped back in his seat. Soon he gathered up the energy to hop out as well, and the four of them gathered together to discuss their next plan.

"So where do we go from here?" Link asked Kai when he finally made his way over.

"Well, cults are usually a secret. So, I doubt we can find them just by asking around. Were going to need to look for anything suspicious. Any sort of lead would help."

"Let's try checking in town first. If the cult IS here, they're going to need a place to stay when they're not doing… cult things. Maybe well catch one of them slip away and then we can follow them?" Sasha suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. "Zelda chimed in. Let's stick together for now for safety. Were in a strange place. Everyone keep your eyes peeled. Any lead will do, so don't be afraid to point out anything suspicious."

With that, they made their way towards the city, making sure to hide the airplanes behind some large brush and trees just in case. They reached the harbor in an hour or so, and the place seemed like a rundown mess. Men with hooks where missing limbs should be, shady characters prowling the alleys of the town, and shifty pick pocketers lurked around every corner. Any one of them could be a suspect. Sasha moved closer to Link for protection, and he never once took his hand off his blade. Even Kai seemed to be gripping his weapon extra tight.

After a few hours of walking around, the came to rest in a small alley near the back of town. Link began to clean out the dust in his metal leg, while the others kept watch.

"Feels like we searched the whole place, and yet we haven't found anything." Zelda grumbled. "You sure your informant was correct?"

"Hes never been wrong before. I would trust his information with my life. But we were foolish to think we could just walk right into town and find them." Kai spat back.

"HEEEEEEY!" Sasha burst out yelling and ran towards the end of the alley.

"Shit, Sasha what are you doing come back!" They all drew their weapons and ran after her. She rounded the corner, and when they followed, they saw her talking to a man.

"Ayyyyye, Ms. Sasha! Long time no see!"

Link hurried up to them and threw himself in between Sasha and the man, drawing his sword, ready to cut this man open. But then he caught a look at the man's face and recognized him as the same man he met his first time in Andor. The one who attacked him in the alley and left with all the dogs after Sasha convinced him to spare him. He sheathed his sword and backed off.

"Jeez man, you're still pretty eager to slice me up huh?" The man grinned, straightening his collar.

"Link, who is this?" Zelda asked, sword still drawn.

"Its… a long story. Ill tell you later. But he's a friend, I think."

"No worries about that man, after what you did for me back then, I definitely owe ya one. The boss was ecstatic. He was so happy when I brought all those pups back his way, he even made me his right-hand man.! Can you believe that? Me! The bosses right hand man!"

"That's wonderful!" Sasha gleamed, clapping her hands in excitement. "So, what's the bosses right hand man doing all the way out here?"

"Well, that's also a long story, but he's just got me scoutin out some new territory, and some new business prospects. What about you guys?"

"Were looking for someone. Well, a group of people." Kai butt in. "You wouldn't happen to know the whereabouts of any cults, do you?"

"I don't know what a cult is, but I have seen some shady lookin fellas lurking around here." The man said.

"Not to burst your bubble, but everyone around here looks shady." Zelda sighed, clearly annoyed with this man.

"No see that's the thing. You'd expect everyone around here to be shady. Dirty and grubby. But these fellas, they is clean as a whistle. Not a drop of dirt on em, honest! In a place like this, that's more suspicious then the fellas who looks like they wanna jump ya."

"Do you think you could tell us where you've seem them?" Sasha asked sweetly.

"Sure thing. Near the edge of town there's a small house. Looks real out of place. Got some nice flowers bloomin' out front. I was scouting the place on day, and several of those clean fellas went in, and several days later, the finally came out. During those couple days, I peaked inside, and no one was there. They just vanished."

"Maybe there's a trap door?" Link suggested.

"Hell if I know. But if you're looking for those fellas, that's your best bet."

"Thank you for your help kind sir. I hope you have a good rest of your day. Give those puppies some love for me next time you return home."

"Will do Ms. Sasha, yall take care now!" And with that, the man scurried down the alley and they were left alone.

"Weird house at the back of town with a possible trap door? Sounds like our place. I think we should head there." Kai suggested. Everyone agreed, and after about 20 minutes, they were able to locate the house. It definitely looked out of place compared to the rest of the town. They snuck to the edge of the windowsill and looked in. Empty.

They opened the door, and snuck inside, feeling the floor for a trap door. Zelda stepped on a particularly squeaky floorboard and lifted the rug to reveal a trap door several feet wide. They all looked at each other and opened it up. The smell of sewer and must rose out, causing them to gag.

"We really have to go in there?" Sasha asked, holding her nose.

"Looks that way. But not all of us." Link replied. "Zelda, Sasha, I know you all wanted to come on this trip. But I'm getting really bad vibes here. This feels… familiar. Zel, I know you think my dreams are just dreams, but I think its better for you to wait out here, just this once. Kai and I will head in and take out as many of them as we can. If worst comes to worst, well flush them out, and you can take care of them here. Please?"

Zelda scowled, clearly not happy. "Link I-"

"Would be happy to stay out here and keep me company. No way I'm going down in that sewer, yuck!" Sasha interrupted.

"That's not what I-" Zelda started, but was again interrupted by Sasha.

"Thanks Zelda, it means a lot. You boys go down there and do what you need to do. We'll be here!"

Zelda glared at her, but Sasha kept up her warm smile, and Link and kai unsheathed their weapons and headed down into the tunnel. Once they were down, Zelda turned to Sasha, angrily about to chew her out for butting in. But Sasha spoke first.

"Relax. You don't really think I want to stay out here do you? But can't you see how worried Link is for you? If letting him think were staying here is the only way to calm his nerves and lets him focus on his mission, the fine. But that doesn't mean were just going to sit here and do nothing."

Sasha unsheathed her knife, and flashed a grin over at Zelda, who did the same, now that she understood what Sasha had done.

"Just give it a few a minute, then well head down after them."

Link took the lead, holding a flashlight in one hand, and his blade in the other. Kai followed behind with his spear and a short sword. They made their way down the tunnel, and to their surprise, they found that when the path split, one side was blocked off, while the other was free of obstructions. Without any other choice, the followed the path in front of them not blocked by debris.

As they made their way further and further into the tunnels, Link began to feel a strange sensation in his stomach. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up, and he got the feeling they were being watched.

"Kai, I'm turning the lights off now. Close your eyes and get ready to have your eyes adjust to the dark."

He flipped off the light and waited a few minutes. Finally, the shape of the walls began to spear as his eyes adjusted. They continued forward and began to hear a low chanting. At first it seemed to be one voice, but the deeper they got, the louder the voice. Eventually more voices chimed in. The chants were in some other language Link didn't understand, but that didn't stop of from sending a chill up his spine. Eventually, they came to a dead end. Both sides were blocked off and they had nowhere to go.

"Damn, turn around" Link order. But as he did, he bumped into Kai who was standing in a defensive position, pointing his spear at something. Link switched the light back on to see a hooded figure standing in the middle of their exit route. It did not say anything, it just stood there, watching them.

Kai took a step forward, then another, trying to use his spear to make the man back up. He didn't move, but as soon as Kais spear touched him, he let out a low, deep groan. It got louder and louder, until eventually it was unnaturally loud. His voice echoed and seemed to slice through the walls. Link and Kai backed up, only to bump into another hooded figure standing directly behind them.

"How the-" Link let out a short cry as the hooded figure reached out with its inhuman hands and grasped him by the top of his head. Links body instantly went limp, although he retained consciousness. The mysterious figure picked him up, and carried him down the hallway, now apparently free of debris. His head bounced, and he was able to look back to see Kai experiencing the same thing. Where were they going? Where were they being taken? The only thought that brought him a sliver of comfort is that is was him and Kai, and not Sasha and Zelda. As long as they stayed up top, they would be safe.

Right?

 **End of Chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28 - Dragmire

Link carried Zelda over his shoulder as they climbed the ladder out of the sewers. Sasha followed close behind and the men who had saved them earlier remained down in the tunnels. He could hear several loud booms continuing even after they left the dark tunnels. Kai was already outside, having been carried out by one of the men, and was laying on the ground. He was unconscious, but steam rose from his eye sockets, meaning his powers were kicking back in.

"His eyes melted. I don't know what made them do that, but the seem to be growing back." Said the man who carried him out with a sick look on his face.

Kai was on the mend, but they still needed o help Zelda. She was shaking, and unresponsive to his calls.

"Does this town have an apothecary?" Sasha snapped at one of the men. He nodded, and Sasha demanded he take her to it. "Link, use some of our water and clean the wound the best you can. I'll be right back!" And she took off with their ally down a back alley.

Link fumbled with his canteen and tried to clean her wound. It couldn't have been more then a few minutes old, but it was already black and oozing pus. The skin around it was a dark shade of purple, and it smelled of sewage and rotting flesh. Link tried not to gag as he cleaned, knowing that he had to concentrate if he wanted to save her. Every touch he made to her skin caused her to grunt or writhe in pain. He tried to keep apologizing but stopped after a little bit after she didn't seem to be comprehending what he was saying.

Eventually, Sasha returned, and she pushed Link out of the way. She had several jars and herbs with her and was beginning to mix and match several of them together. As she worked, she told Link to take a break, and check on Kai. The man was right. Kais eyes were beginning to reform and he was now conscious once again. He tried sitting up, but the pain must have kept him down.

"What… what happened?" He mumbled.

"Beats me. All I know is that were safe for now." Link replied. He noted that the loud booms had stopped and turned to face one of the men who had been present in the sewers.

"We need to go back down there!" he shouted. "There were some cultists who survived. We need to make sure they don't escape!"

"Don't worry son, they're not getting far. Our gang has the whole tunnel system under control. Our base is down there, and we always stayed away from that place. Always got creepy vibes. But there's nowhere down there that those creeps can run from us. they're cornered like rats and they know it. Won't be long now before our boys wrap things up. So, go ahead and relax. You've been through a lot."

"Who are you?" Link asked.

The man just laughed. "You've met me twice, saved my life, I saved yours, and you threaten to cut me up upon meeting me every time, and you still don't know my name?"

Link shrugged, not feeling at all guilty. He had always been focused on more important things.

"The names Dragmire. Sounds fancy I know, but trust me, I don't come from much. That's why I joined this gang. they're like a family to me now."

"Well uh… thanks Dragmire. For saving us back there. How did you do that by the way? What are those weapons you used? They aren't bows, yet you took them all out from a distance. And what makes them so loud?"

Dragmire chuckled again. "These weapons are the future. The boss calls 'em Thunder Spears. They're made of wood and steel. Instead of arrows or darts, these bad boys fire sharpened projectiles made from lead. We pull this lever here," He said, pointing to a small trigger underneath the weapon, "and the gunpowder stored in the casing shoots the projectiles out. The sound you hear is the gunpowder going off. When you're ready to shoot again. You pull this second lever back, eject the shell, and load another one in. Let's us take out enemies from long range, even farther then longbows."

Link took the weapon and looked at it, studying its features.

"This feels… wrong. Its too dangerous. Something this powerful shouldn't exist. I've seen a lot of shit, and if something like this fell into their hands, who knows what sort of hell would be brought into this world. The beast across the sea would be the least of our problems." He said hesitantly.

"The worlds changin' Link. We need to change with it. Those contraptions you came here in, they're the way of the future too. You don't have a problem with those. So why are these weapons any different? Some would say flying is unnatural for people to do, yet you do it anyway."

Link didn't answer. He didn't want to admit that Dragmire had a point. Nothing about this was familiar or comfortable. But he was right. Things were changing. If they didn't keep up, they would be destroyed by those who did.

"You're nervous because you don't understand it. That's fine. But once Ms. Sasha finishes up, we can practice using these, and you all can take some on your journey or whatever you're doing."

Link considered momentarily but turned his attention back to Zelda. Sasha had created some sort of ointment and rubbed it into her wound and wiped away the pus.

"Well this wont exactly heal her, but it will stop whatever was infecting the wound from spreading. Kai, is there any way you'll be able to help? To heal her like you healed yourself?" Sasha asked.

"I can, but not while my eyes are healing. My abilities have limits and I can't help her while my body is repairing itself. You stopped the spread of the infection. That will have to be enough for now. Is there some place safe we can hold up for a day or two? I need to reach my full strength before I help her."

"We gotta place down by the water we can go to. Its got a good close entrance to the sewers so you guys can practice using these weapons. Let the boys take care of carrying the girl. You guys take it easy." Dragmire said, motioning for two men to pick Zelda up.

"Since when did you get so good at medicine? Link asked.

"I've always been good," Sasha blushed. "Weve just never really had a need for it until now. Guess you learn something new all the time huh?"

Link put his arm around her and pulled her tighter. Zelda's breathe had evened out, and some color was beginning to return to her skin. As she was being carried back, the three of them followed, with Link guiding Kai, as he still couldn't see properly.

Well, one mission down, one to go.

 **End of Chapter 28**


End file.
